Sonamy: Return
by SonamyLovah
Summary: Ok, so it seems Amy is being abused by her step-mom, Stacy. But, when she starts going to High School and Sonic notices the bruses on her body...well, I shouldn't spoil it for you should I? STORY ON HIATUS... Sonamy, Tailseam, Silvaze, and Knouge vs Shadouge :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the very first chapter of my very first story. Pleeeeease go easy on me! **

**So, here you go.**

**Sonic: Am I in it?**

**Me: Well of course! I've never written a story without you being in it! ****Except there was that one time when I wrote about something else...**

**Sonic: Say WHAT?**

**Me: N-NEVER MIND! Tehe...Let's begin the story!**

- Sonamy: Return -

Beep! Beep! Beep! The pink alarm clock blared into the pink hedgehog's ears. She groaned, pulling her covers over her head and smushing her face into a blue pillow. Beep! Beep! Beep! It just wouldn't shut up!

"Amy! Get your butt down here!"

Amy sighed. She didn't have a choice now. Lazily, she threw off her blankets and trudged her way downstairs. Once the drowzy hedgehog had reached the bottom of the stairwell, a very unappealing face greeted her with an ugly scowl.

"Amy! I've been calling your ugly name for a whole 10 seconds! I need for you to do my hair and my make-up," the golden hedgehog demanded, "I'm an absolute disaster at the moment and even though you are dreadful at doing touch-ups, your all I have to do it. Oh, how I wish your smarter and prettier step-sisters were here to do it instead of being at their modeling jobs!"

Amy frowned. "Good morning to you too...," she muttered under her breath.

The grouchy woman eyed her carefully with suspicion. "What was that?" she threatened. Amy shook her head quickly, the ragged, short, pink quils that hung down the side of her head slapping against her face. "Nothing. Here, let me get your brush..."

The old lady grabbed Amy's hand as the pink hedgehog reached for the brush and brought it up to her face. "_That_ sounded like sas to me and you know how I feel about sas." The woman brought out a ruler made out of metal.

"Put your hand on the table."

Amy gasped, terrified. "No...please..."

"NOW."

Reluctantly, Amy layed her trembling palm on the table in front of her. SMACK! The ruler slapped against the back of her gloved hand. Tears prickled in Amy's eyes as she felt the sting on her hand.

"Now," the woman said, "Do my hair. Make me beautiful."

Twenty minutes later, Amy ran up to her bedroom, locked the door, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. "Why is Stacy so mean to me? Why do step-mom's have to be so hurtful?"

Carefully, Amy slid the gold ring around her wrist up her arm in order to remove the top part of her glove. She had to see the injury her step-mom had inflicted upon her. A deep, purple-ish bruse lay in the spot where she had been whacked. Amy winced at the sight before putting her glove and her ring back in place. Then she looked over at her dresser to see a small picture frame next to her alarm clock. In the picture, a small, pink, and smiling hedgehog in an orange dress and purple shoes stood doing the peace sign in front of a pretty, white hedgehog and a handsome, red hedgehog. Amy sighed sadly. It had been eight years since her mother had died, therefore turning her father corrupt.

Amy sighed again. "One day...One day something will happen. One day, I will be free of this place and I will finally get back at Stacy for all the years she had made me suffer!" The pink hedgehog pumped her fist into the air. "You hear me! I'm gonna be free one day! Just you wait and see!"

**Well? How was that? Did you like it?**

**I'm sorry my writing isn't very good. I'm a terrible writer. :'(**

**Sonic: I thought you said I would be in it!**

**Me: You will! You just need to have patience! **

**Sonic: Ugh! *pouts***

**Me: *rolls eyes* **

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back!**

**Finally, I can begin the second chapter! I would have updated sooner, but you know. I do have a life. Also there is school and homework and yada yada yada...**

**ANYWAYS! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I really didn't know why people liked them so much until now. They make me SO SO SO happy! Tehe thanks!**

**Now, it seems my friend, Christina, has asked me a few questions about my story so I'm gonna answer them as quickly as possible. **

**Ahem. The reason why it's not very long is because I had NO idea it would turn out so short! When I wrote my rough draft on a piece of paper it was longer than two pages, so I thought it would be about that long. BOY, was I wrong! I'll try harder this time. Next, I'm still working on being descriptive. It's not my greatest talent but I can still try! The reason I didn't add all those details is because I'm gonna try to let you find them out later on in the story. Can't spoil it can I? So...yeah! Phew, that took longer than I thought.**

**Sonic: Am I going to be in this chapter? **

**Me: Maaaaybe. You'll just have to find out! :)**

**Sonic: *grunts***

- Sonamy: Return -

"Amy! I need you to clean out the chimney! It's all black again."

Amy groaned. "Stacy, you know I can't do that right now." She picked up a blue bag and swung it over her shoulder. Then, she began making her way to the front door. "I have to go to my job. Mrs. Felicia won't like me being late."

Stacy strutted up to the pink hedgehog and got up all in her face. "What? Your stupid 'waitress' job?" She snorted, "They can stand you being a couple hours tardy."

Amy glared at her. "I get payed for how long I'm there, Stacy. I need the money to save up for stuff I need."

"Yeah, sure. And what do_ you _need? A new duster?"

"No! I'm saving up for High School in case you were too brainless to figure it out."

Stacy slapped Amy across the face, knocking her down onto the hard wood floor. The bag slid across the ground and bumped softly against the door as it came to a stop. "Don't you EVER talk to me like that again Amy Rose! I am your mother and you shall treat me as such."

Amy placed one trembling hand on her stinging cheek but stood up fearlessly to face the tall woman. "You're not my mother," she said courageously, "My mother died a long time ago. You'll never be her, no matter what you do." Then she turned on one heel and walked out the front door, picking up her lopsided bag on her way out.

This was a great accomplishment for Amy. She had never stood up to Stacy before. The horrible woman only seemed to want to make her miserable and she decided to just deal with it and wait for something to happen that could save her. Amy smiled to herself as she walked next to the street on her way to her job. Stacy was probably going to kill her when she got home, but so what? She had found a tiny bit of courage in herself and she wanted to grasp it for as long as she could.

The pink hedgehog kept on walking down the street, bag over her shoulder, until she finally reached her destination. It was a ten foot tall building that seemed to be a target for vandelizm since it was covered head to toe with spray paint and graffiti. However, the name 'Felicia's Cafe' was completely shown due to the new paint job. Amy grinned at the familiar site before pushing open the glass doors and walking inside. Quickly, she made her way through the dining area and entered into the back where the workers were. There were three girls their already. They were both doing the dishes.

One was a sixteen-year-old, sly looking bat. Her wings stretched out at least ten feet into the air and her white hair reached down to the middle of her back. She was wearing her usual blue eye shadow and shimmering lip gloss. She looked over at Amy quickly before turning back around and letting off a backwards wave. "It's about time you got here," she said.

The second, was a tall, green echidna. She was wearing a black and white maids outfit and a black cap on top of her head. She sent Amy a huge grin and gave her a quick hug. "Amy! You made it!" she giggled happily, "So glad Stacy didn't get in your way. She's such a hussy."

Amy laughed. "It's good to see you here, May." She turned to the bat. "You two Rouge."

The last girl came up to Amy and slapped a maids' outfit that matched May's into her arms. "Put this on Amy," she demanded, "It's our new uniform."

Amy rolled her eyes at being ordered around by a bunny but did as she was told. The pink hedgehog quickly walked into the changing room and got into the black and white dress. As she came out, the bunny shoved at least fifteen plates at her at once. "These all go to table five."

Amy nodded. "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Felicia."

Felicia nodded back quickly before going back to ordering people around.

Amy then balanced all the plates that were filled with food on her arms, hands, and on her head before stepping out of the backroom and entering the dining room. Her eyes immediately locked on table five...and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There, sitting at that table, was Sally Acorn and her Goons. Amy groaned. "Great...," she muttered.

Sticking her chin up high to show that she was proud, Amy walked silently over to the table. Some strange hedgehog gang started snickering over at table four. "Hey!" one of them called out, "Hottie! Over here!"

Amy sent them a disgusted look, but that just seemed to encourage them more. "Why don't you come home with me tonight, baby?" another one said to her.

Amy kept on walking as she tried to ignore them but they were persistent. The first one got up and grabbed her arm. "Come on Hot stuff, let's get out of this place and go somewhere where we can get dirty."

Amy started grinding her teeth angrily. In one swift move, she shook herself from his grasp, lifted her leg, and slammed it hard in between his legs. He went down on his knees, as if begging for mercy, and then fell on the floor. She shrugged before saying a sarcastic "Sorry," and then turning around again to go to table five.

Sally spun herself around at the sound of Amy's footsteps. The moment she saw the pink hedgehog walking toward her in a black and white maids dress and with plates all on her arms and on her head, a smirk made it's way across her face.

"Well, well, well," Sally sneered, "It's little Mrs. Rose and it appears she's playing dress-up." The squirrel smiled wickedly at her group before turning back to Amy. "Hey Rosey! That outfit makes you look like a cow."

Amy looked down at her dress. She could feel her cheeks getting hot with embarrassment. The poor girl hung her head to look down at the red and white boots on her feet, as if too ashamed to show her face. Hastily, she placed the dishes on the table.

"Enjoy your meal," she whispered, her voice shaking as she attempted to remember the line she was supposed to say to each customer, "If you need anything else, you're more than welcome to ask me for it."

As she turned to leave, Sally called out to her. "Hey waitress! Where's my Dr. Pepper? I ordered a Dr. Pepper and I want it NOW!"

Amy sighed. "I'm on it ma'am." How she wanted to punch that girl right in the face.

Sally laughed. "Oh yeah. Don't forget to get my friends here some Fruit Punch and Root Beer while you're at it."

Amy nodded, still looking at the floor. As quickly as she could, Amy bolted to the backroom and slammed the door shut. Rouge and May gave her strange looks.

"Are you ok, honey?" May asked.

"You seem upset," Rouge agreed.

Amy wiped her tear filled eyes. "I'm ok...," she whispered. Then she ran to the storage room to get the drinks, feeling too upset to talk.

May shook her head sadly. "That poor girl...," she sighed.

Amy grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper off the food storage shelf. A tear ran down her cheek as she also grabbed a big mug of root beer and a bowl of fruit punch. She removed it with the palm of her free hand in a flash. She wasn't about to cry in front of Sally and her friends. Lifting up her head and plastering a noble smile on her face, Amy stepped out of the storage room, past May and Rouge, and into the dining area on her way to table five. She was feeling pretty good with herself as she placed the Dr. Pepper can in front of Sally and then began to travel around the table to place down a Root Beer mug in front of each goon. However, as Amy walked back around to place the Fruit Punch bowl in the middle of the table, she felt something like a foot get in front of her legs, making her lose her balance and fall onto the ground, Fruit Punch spraying everywhere. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, as she attempted to get up, Amy noticed that her panties were showing. And that wasn't even the worst part! People had already started crowding around her, while the perverts of the cafe were snapping photos of her underwear. Amy hurriedly pulled herself to her feet, face completely red from embarrassment. Sally was laughing her head off.

"You're such a fricking retard!" she howled, clearly enjoying herself.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. Of course, she knew that it had been Sally that had tripped her. But, during the eight hours that she was a waitress, Amy wasn't aloud to touch her unless it was self defense. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Amy hurried to the backroom again. This time, she didn't even stop to talk to May or Rouge. She just stripped herself of the maids outfit to reveal her red dress, slapped the uniform onto the counter, and then ran out of the restaurant.

The pink hedgehog dashed down the street. She wasn't going to stop until she was home. It was obvious that Stacy wasn't going to be happy about her being there, but at that moment, she didn't care. Amy's shoes pounded against the sidewalk as she made her way through the park. A tear rolled off her cheek and splashed on the cemented path.

Finally, Amy came to a halt in front of her home. The building was totally broken down. The windows were dark and musty, the door was falling off its hinges, and the roof wasn't near to secure. Amy closed her eyes, trying to imagine the house the way it used to be. The way it was when her mother was alive. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the place had totally changed. Now, it was a high-reaching house with five sparkling clean windows and a golden door. She smiled softly as she placed a trembling hand on the doorknob and made her way inside. When she had opened the door, the sight took her breath away. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. The livingroom had a chandelier made of pure diamond hanging from the ceiling with a leather couch underneath it. It was exactly the way it used to be.

Sitting on the couch, was a beautiful, white hedgehog wearing a long, pink dress. She turned around to face Amy, the long white quils on her head swaying with her body. A soft, loving smile made it's way across her face. "Amy...darling. Come sit by your mother."

A tear ran down Amy's face. "Mom...," she gasped. The pink hedgehog started walking towards the woman. Once she had made it to the couch, Amy stood in front of it, feeling too afraid to move. "Mom...," she managed to say again. Mom held out her arms.

Finally, Amy cracked. The poor girl broke down crying and then flung herself into the woman's arms. Mom stroked Amy's pink quils, just like she used to when Amy was a little girl. "I love you Amy. You're my darling angel and please don't ever forget that," Mom The pink hedgehog stayed like that for a couple minutes with her eyes shut tight, embracing her long dead mother. When she opened her eyes again, Mom was no longer there. Instead, Amy was hugging a white pillow. The livingroom also wasn't all fancy anymore. It had gone back to its usual shabby state. This was the way it had been since Stacy had become her step-mother.

Amy wiped away a stray tear. It had all been her imagination.

"Amy," an angry voice rang out from behind her. Amy whirled her head around to see Stacy standing in the doorway with two grocery bags in each arm.

"So, it seems you decided to come back," Stacy grimanced. Amy nodded her head. "Yes. I did," she replied. Stacy raised one eyebrow. The golden hedgehog dropped the brown bags on the ground. Then she walked up to Amy. There was a strange look in her eye. Was it anger? Regret? No...It seemed to be more like...pity. She was upset? That was a first.

"Amy, I need to tell you something," Stacy said.

"What?"

"Well, I've noticed that you've been doing a really good job at doing what I need you to do. I've also noticed that you want to go to High School. So, I signed you up. Of course, I used your money and not mine," Stacy laughed in a mean way, "My money is far too important to use on such stupid things."

Amy gasped with suprise. "Wait...did you just say I'm going to High School?"

Satcy nodded her head. "Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna make your step-sisters quit their jobs so they can help me out at home," she flipped her hair back, "But be prepared to work your butt off once you get back each day."

Amy was so happy she began to dance around the room. "Yay! Yay! YAY!" she screamed, "When do I start?"

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow morning."

"That's so wonderful!" Amy giggled excitedly, "Thank you so much!" She started to head for her room.

"Oh, and Amy."

Amy turned around to see Stacy holding up a piece of paper that was so long it curled up as it touched the floor.

"You've got a lot of chores to do."

**Tehe! Second chapter is finally finished :)**

**It took longer to write than I thought it would. I think it's about long enough. I really hope you guys like it.**

**Sonic: I'm still not in it?**

**Me: Relax! You'll be in it soon.**

**Sonic: Soon? How long is soon?**

**Me: I don't know! Eventually...**

**Sonic: EVENTUALLY?**

**Me: Oops! Time's up! *pushes Sonic out of the picture* Thank you everyone for reading! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm a slow updater. And plus, my computer is on the fritz. **

**Also****, ****thanks ****for ****the ****reviews****! **

**So ****anyway****! ****Here ****you ****go****. ****Not ****much ****to ****say ****this ****time****. **

**Begin the story!**

- Sonamy: Return -

_Amy __stood __in __a __small __clearing__. __It __seemed __to __be __a __forest__-__like__place__, __with __the __moon __shining __luminously __down __on __her __hair__. __There __was __a __thick __fog __covering __the __area __that __sent __a __chill __down __her __spine__. _

"_Where am I?" the pink hedgehog shuddered._

_Suddenly__, __a __small __figure __started __to __make __its __way __through __the __fog__. __It __seemed __to __be __heading __straight __for __her__. _

_Amy squinted at the shape, attempting to make out what it was._

"_H-Hello?" she called out, "Who are you?"_

_The strange form stopped._

"_You know who I am."_

_Amy took a step backwards in fear. "No! No I don't!" she cried out, "Tell me who you are at once!"_

_The figure didn't move._

"_I have come to warn you."_

_Amy's eyes widened. "Warn me? Warn me about what?"_

"_You are in grave danger, Amy Rose. You must stay away from your Step-Mother."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I know everything about you, Amy. It is best not to question me."_

_Amy gulped. "Ok, why must I avoid Stacy?"_

"_She __is __not __to __be __trusted__. __Do __not __trust __your __father __either__. __He __is __just __as __threatening __as __her__. "_

_Amy nodded. "What will they do to me? What's going to happen?"_

_The __figure __began __to __fade __away__. "__Stay __safe __Amy__!" __the __boy__, __or __at __least __she __thought __it __was __a __boy__, __yelled__, "__Heed __my __warning__. __Beware__! __Beware__!"_

_Amy __tried __to __run __after __the __shape__. "__No __wait__!" __she __cried__. __The __fog __didn__'__t __seem __to __want __her __to __find __him__, __so __it __began __to __envelop __her __in __its __ghostliness__. __Amy __thrashed __around __wildly __at __the __mist__, __struggling __to __see__. "__Please__! __Come __back__!" _

"COME BACK!"

Amy found herself to be sitting in her bed. Sweat poured down her face. The pink hedgehog rested her hand on her head, panting heavily.

"It was just a dream…," she whispered. But it had seemed so real! Could it…?

Amy glanced over at her clock. 7:50AM. For a moment, Amy didn't respond to that. Then she realized she was supposed to be at school by 8:00AM.

"Crap!" she grumbled, sliding off the edge of her bed. As quickly as she could, Amy shoved everything she needed into her pink backpack. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was still wearing her pink nightgown. In record time, Amy threw off her gown and shoved on her traditional red dress and red boots. Then, she swung the backpack over her shoulder, ran out of her room, slid down the stair railing, and rushed out the door.

Amy was running at top speed down the sidewalk. Buildings passing by her so fast, they became a blur. She really didn't want to be late on her first day!

Finally, Amy came to a screeching halt in front of a tall school. The words 'Robotnik High' could be seen just above the door. She smiled.

DING DONG! Amy gasped. Was that the five minute bell or the 'school has started' bell? Whichever one it was, Amy knew she had to get inside, and fast. Picking up her feet, the pink hedgehog scampered through the entrance.

Once she was indoors, Amy was greeted by a bunch of tall kids, pushing her around as they hurried through the hallways.

Since she didn't know where to go, Amy made her way towards a teacher that seemed to be trying to calm down all the children. But, on the first day of High School, everyone's going to be rushing.

"Um, excuse me!" Amy whispered shyly to the teacher, "Do you know where the Freshmen go?"

The tall woman, who appeared to be some sort of green cat, looked down at her. A small smile pushed its way across her lips.

"Of course!" she chuckled merrily, "I'll show you where your classes are. I love Freshmen." The cat tilted her head to one side. "May I see your schedule?"

Amy nodded, pulling a small, yellow piece of paper from her backpack. The woman took it and then began studying it carefully. The schedule said…

First Period – MATHEMATICS – Mrs. Hooker – Room 208

Second Period – COMPREHENSION SCIENCE – Mr. Stroker – Room 215

Third Period – SWIMMING – Coach Irons – P.E. Field

Fourth Period – GEOGRAPHY – Mrs. Kay – Room 214

Fifth Period – P.E. – Coach Irons – P.E. Field

Sixth Period – RESEARCH SCIENCE – Mrs. Sheri – Room 216

Seventh Period – LANGUAGE ARTS – Mrs. Pickles – Room 217

Eighth Period – SOCIAL STUDIES – Mr. Penny – Room 201

Ninth Period - Mr. French - Room 117

"Ok…," the lady mumbled, "Your first period would be Mrs. Hooker's class in room 208. That means you would be…," There was a couple seconds of silence. "Here, let me show you where that is." The cat began to walk away, Amy following closely behind.

It took a few minutes, but soon Amy was standing in front of a door labeled 'Mrs. Hooker 208'.

The teacher smiled. "Here's your classroom," she said.

"Thank you so much!" Amy beamed back, "I would have been completely lost without your help." She paused for a moment. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Ms. Tina," she answered, "I'll see you around!" Then, she turned around and left.

Amy smiled to herself. _"__Maybe __this __school __won__'__t __be __so __bad __after __all__," _she thought as she opened the classroom door slowly.

Peeking inside nervously, the first thing Amy saw was a young, brown feline in a red jacket and blue skinny jeans. She seemed to be about twenty-five years old. The woman was holding a piece of chalk in one hand and an eraser in the other.

As soon as Amy cracked open the door, every eye was on her. Feeling a little uncomfortable, the pink hedgehog gulped and attempted to close the door again.

"Are you Amy Rose?"

Amy looked up to see the feline staring directly at her. Timidly, Amy nodded her head.

The woman smiled kindly. "Come on in. We've been expecting you."

Opening the door completely, Amy walked inside.

"Class, this is Amy Rose," the cat announced.

"Hi Amy!" the class shouted

"I am your teacher," the cat told Amy, "My name is Mrs. Hooker and I will be teaching you Math. You may take the seat next to Sally Acorn. Sally, please raise your hand so our new student will know where to sit."

Amy's eyes went wide as she saw her deepest enemy sitting in the middle row, hand raised high in the air. Quietly, she made her way past all the staring children and sat at her desk. Sally smirked, but said nothing.

"Now, it is time for me to take attendance," Mrs. Hooker said, "Kyle?"

"Here," a brown dog called out

"Michaela?"

"Over here!" said a black mouse.

"Brianna?"

"I'm right here, butt breath," a mean looking fox yawned. (Me: That's my Ex-BFF. She is a real pain and always treats me like I'm a fly she just squashed. GRR!)

"Sally?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Do I _have_ to answer that question?"

Mrs. Hooker frowned, but moved on. "Zoey?"

"Here!" A black-haired bunny giggled from Amy's left. (Me: My amazing BFF! 3 u!)

"Rachel?"

"Here…," a blue, female hedgehog with purple-streaked bangs whispered shyly from next to Zoey. (Me: That's me! Yay! :D)

"Christina?"

"Here!" a pretty feline yelled ecstatically. (Me: Me other amazing BFF! Yay!)

"Kelsey?"

"Here!" another bunny smiled from behind Christina. (Me: Another amazing BFF! Yay!) The two girls glared at each other.

"Brittany?"

"Here!" a tiny chao with short golden hair cried out.

"Rouge?"

"Right here," a sly-looking bat smirked.

"Ummm…Cream?"

"Here!" called out a small rabbit with a chao on her shoulder.

"Let's see…Shadow?"

Nothing.

"Shadow the Hedgehog?"

There was still no answer.

Mrs. Hooker marked something on her paper. "I guess he's absent today…" she mumbled, "One last student. Sonic?"

Amy gasped as she saw a blue hedgehog directly diagonal from her call out, "Present!" Everyone in the classroom laughed at his remark. Amy immediately found herself gazing dreamily at Sonic, the laughter of the children totally blocked out of her ears.

Amy would have stared at him longer, but the sharp pain of a pencil stabbing her right arm instantly woke her up. She turned her head to see Sally glaring angrily at her. The irritated squirrel grabbed the cuff of Amy's dress and brought their faces very close together.

"You had better stop 'googly eying' my boyfriend, pipsqueak!" Sally hissed, "He's mine and don't you forget it!" she turned her attention to Sonic, stroking the back of his chair with her index finger flirtatiously. "Isn't that right, Blue?"

Sonic looked back at her. "What'd you say, Sal?"

Sally huffed. "Aren't you my boyfriend?"

Sonic blinked twice. "Since when have _I _been your boyfriend?" he snorted, "To be honest, I think you're kind of a creeper by how you follow me everywhere, saying that we're an item." He paused. "Which we're not." Then, before he turned back around, Sonic turned to Amy and said, "Hey Ames, it's been a while."

Amy blushed. "Hey Sonic…," she smiled. The pink hedgehog turned to Sally and said "You just got told."

Sally's face went beet red. "How DARE you deny that you want me!" she cried out furiously, "I-I…You had better say we're going out or…or…I'll…." She trailed off, admitting her defeat.

"You'll what?" Sonic frowned, "You'll murder me like you murdered your father three years ago?"

Angry tears welled up in Sally's eyes. "I did my time, Hedgehog! Lay off!"

"Ooooooohhh….," the whole class said. By now, everyone had crowded around to get a good view of the fight.

Sonic sighed. "Listen, Sally. You need to get a hint," he said as nicely as he could, "I don't like you. Go find another boy to harass."

Amy glared at her. Since they were already in the middle of a fight, she found this the perfect opportunity to insult Sally.

"Sic stulti estis, ut nemo tibi similes faciunt vade! Stop mea molesti machinam suus non apparet tamquam tu!" the pink hedgehog yelled.

Sonic stared at her, dumbfounded. "What did you say?"

Amy shrugged. "I insulted her in Latin."

At this point, Sally looked ready to kill. "Fine! Go ahead and insult me! I'll get you back, Amy!" she screamed out before storming out of the classroom.

Amy just sat there, gawking. "Isn't the teacher going to do anything about this?"

Sonic shrugged. "Not really. She just sits there, eating chocolate and reading porn magazines."

RING RING! At the sound of the bell, everyone hopped out of their seats and started shoving their way out of the classroom. Since Amy was short, she got pushed to the very back of all the other kids, evidently getting out last. When she finally exited the room, she noticed Sonic was standing outside of the doorway. Then, he began walking next to her as soon as she had made it out. Amy's cheeks went pink. Had he waited just for her?

"So, what's your next class?" Sonic asked, trying to make conversation.

Amy looked at her schedule for the second time that day. "I've got Science second period with Mr. Stroker, in room 215."

Sonic's usual grin widened. "That's my second period too!" he laughed, "May I see your schedule?"

Amy nodded, handing the slip of paper to him.

Sonic eyed her schedule and his own schedule carefully. "We have the same schedule, Amy!" he chuckled, "That is so cool!"

Amy giggled a little as the two of them walked into the small classroom. She was finding Robotnik High better and better every moment

An hour of pure torture later, Mr. Stroker announced the end of class. Since there were still a couple minutes left, Sonic and Amy packed up their stuff and then sat on their desks, which happened to be next to each other.

Sonic let out a loud, dramatic groan from the top of his desk. "Ugh, I hate Science! It's so boring and everyone uses such big words, especially when they yell at you."

Amy giggled. "Well, you wouldn't have gotten yelled at if you hadn't fallen asleep during the video about dissection!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "But all that explaining about how to cut open an amphibian was so dull! I mean, who cares how to slice a frogs' arm without puncturing any blood vessels?"

Amy kept laughing. "Well, apparently they do!"

Sonic yawned. "That's there problem, not mine."

Amy looked at her list of classes again. "It seems next we have a swimming class," she smirked, "Aren't you afraid of water?"

Sonic crossed his arms in a childish manner. "No! I'm just afraid of drowning because I can't swim."

Amy raised one eyebrow. "You _still_ can't swim?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope."

RING RING! Off went the bell. The two hedgehogs quickly grabbed their backpacks and scurried out of the room, on their way to the P.E. field.

As they were walking, a big, buff hedgehog stopped Amy in her tracks. "Hey. What's your name?"

Amy backed away from the guy nervously. She was used to getting hit on by the perverts at her job, but she had never encountered any guys like this before. He grabbed her chin with his huge, rough fingers and forced her to look at him. "You're kind of pretty. Why don't you and I go skip class and have a little fun?"

"Hey, you!" Sonic yelled out from behind the huge dude, "Go find your own girl!"

Suddenly, the big hedgehog went flying about thirty feet and crashed head-first into a row of lockers, denting them all. Amy looked to her right to see Sonic standing there, fist raised and panting. Her cheeks went pink again when she realized he had just punched the pervert all the way across the room, saving her life. Oh how she wanted to run over and glomp him, just like she used to. But, she remembered how he had said to Sally that he didn't like girls who followed him everywhere and hit on him. So, she decided not to.

Instead, Amy ran over and gave him a quick, friendly hug. No squeezing, no glomping. It was just a nice little hug shared between good friends. "Thank you for saving me, Sonic," she smiled, "I owe you big time."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up. He was trying to be his normal self, but for a brief moment, Amy noticed his muzzle was a bright red. "No problem Ames!" he grinned back, winking at her. The blue hedgehog then hesitantly grabbed Amy's hand and led her all the way to the P.E. field.

When the two hedgehogs had finally entered their third period class, they almost immediately were greeted by Coach Iron. The tall, gray dog was wearing a tight speedo and a red whistle around his neck. He gave them a deep frown.

"YOU TWO DIRTBAGS ARE LATE!" Coach Iron yelled loudly into their ears.

Amy looked down shamefully. "We're sorry, Sir," she apologized, "We had a hard time getting through the hallway."

The Coach snorted furiously. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED! JUST GET INSIDE THE AREA SO WE CAN START OUR SWIMMING EXERCISES!"

Sonic and Amy both nodded at the same time and then hustled towards the other classmates.

"GET IN LINE, MAGGOTS!"

Everyone did as they were told in a hurry.

"NOW," Coach Iron started off, "DOES ANYONE HAVE A SIGNED PERMISSION SLIP THAT LETS THEM OUT OF SWIMMING?"

A small, blue hedgehog raised her hand. When Amy looked over to see who it was, she recognized the girl as Rachel from her first period (Me: That's me! :D).

The short girl handed a piece of paper to Coach Iron shyly. He quickly snatched it away from her in order to read it. Once he had, the loud dog pointed over to a table which she scurried over to and sat down on a wooden chair.

"ANYONE ELSE?"

Sonic raised his hand, also taking out a piece of paper. When the Coach read it, an ugly scowl darkened his face. The dog then ripped up the piece of paper and shoved it into Sonic's face.

"THIS PAPER IS FORGED! YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T SIGN THIS!"

"No, they didn't," Sonic said calmly.

Coach Iron smirked. "I KNEW YOU WER-," he started to say.

"I don't have any parents," Sonic interrupted.

Coach Iron just stood in one place, frozen. "THEN, WHO SIGNED THIS FORM?"

"My Uncle Chuck," Sonic answered coolly, "Who else?"

There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes, until Coach Iron finally told Sonic he could go sit at the table with Rachel.

"OK!" Coach Iron bellowed, "NOTHING TO SEE HERE! EVERYONE GO BACK TO WORK!" The children looked at each other curiously. "ALL OF YOU! GO DO SIXTY LAPS IN THE POOL!" There was a loud series of groans at the tiring workout before everyone hopped into the pool, one by one.

Sonic grinned from over at the table and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "Glad that's not me!"

Rachel smiled timidly. "Me too," she whispered, "I don't have the slightest idea how to swim."

Sonic nodded his head in agreement. "Same here," he said, "I sink like a rock. My name's Sonic by the way. Sonic The Hedgehog."

"My name is Rachel the Hedgehog, "she said quietly, still smiling (Me: yes, I really am that shy).

Sonic gave the petite girl a sideways glance. "Hey, why don't you like talking to people? You don't need to be shy around me!"

Rachel looked up hesitantly. "I-I don't know…," she said softly, "It's kind of personal to be honest."

Sonic leaned forward towards her to show interest. "C'mon, you can tell me!" he encouraged her

Rachel cleared her throat nervously. "Well, I'm not exactly supposed to tell anyone the full story, so I'll tell you a part of it."

Sonic nodded. "I'm listening."

"You see, ever since I was a little girl, my dad has always been mean to me. He would constantly compare me to my brother, telling me that I meant nothing to anybody. He said that I was an accident that was never supposed to exist. My dad would then abuse me, breaking my spirit and my heart. My mom never did anything to help me and neither did my brother."

Sonic stared at the girl as she poured out her heart to him. He had never felt so sorry for someone before.

"One day, my dad did something horrible to our family that separated us. My mom got a divorce and my brother went to live with my dad. Since I was the only kid in the house, my mom would work me until my hands started to bleed and my legs would collapse from exhaustion. She didn't care. Then one day…it happened…"

Sonic tried to get her to continue. "It? What's it? What happened?"

Rachel wiped her blurring eyes, smiling sadly through the unborn tears. "My mom and I were in the car on our way to the grocery store when…when…," she swallowed the pain, "My dad and my brother came from the side in another car and hit us dead on. All four of us ended up in the hospital, and I was the only survivor. Because I couldn't trust my dad, my brother, or my mom, I decided never to trust anyone ever again." The hedgehog girl placed her hands on her knees to stop them from trembling. "I haven't trusted anyone since…Ever since I woke up in that dreadful hospital room, I've been a quiet, shy girl that nobody ever paid attention to."

Sonic smiled at her. "Well, _I__'__m_ paying attention to you. So I guess that's enough, right?"

Rachel looked up and beamed at him, her smile lighting up her whole face. "Right."

"OK FILTHBAGS!" Coach Iron roared, "CLASS IS OVER!"

Rachel sent Sonic a friendly grin. "Thanks for talking to me, Sonic," she giggled, "I haven't enjoyed a conversation for years." The blue hedgehog paused. "Now that I think about it, I haven't laughed in years either." She laughed again, "I don't think I realized how much I missed it until now. Thank you." Then, the young girl skipped away.

"Hey, Sonic!" a female voice called out.

Sonic turned to see Amy running towards him. He grinned at the sight of her. "Hey Ames!" Sonic responded.

The sopping wet hedgehog skidded to a halt in front of him. "That wasn't so bad," Amy said, rinsing out her hair, "You should have tried it. The water was nice and warm."

Sonic shook his head frantically. "N-no thanks, Amy!" he stuttered, "Water and I don't get along too well."

Amy laughed. "Apparently," she said mockingly as she felt her head for her favorite red headband. Amy gasped. "My headband is gone!"

Sonic gulped. "Did you dr-drop it in the p-pool?"

Scanning the water from above, Amy attempted to find a trace of red in the pool. "I think so! Help me look."

The two hedgehogs leaned over the swimming pool, searching frantically for Amy's headband. Neither of them noticed a green hedgehog with a lightning shaped scar on his stomach creep up from behind Sonic and push him soundlessly into the pool.

SPLASH! He never knew what hit him. Sonic struggled to stay above the surface of the water, but with no experience on how to swim, he started to sink.

Amy gasped as she saw Sonic fall into the pool so suddenly. At first, he thrashed around in a hopeless attempt to not sink. The next thing she knew, all they could see were bubbles from where he had just been.

Amy's first instinct was to call for help. But, since the pink hedgehog hadn't acted fast enough, her second instinct came into action, which was to dive in and save him. Grabbing one last precious whiff of air, Amy dived into the pool.

Once the pink hedgehog was underwater, she was able to see Sonic sinking farther and farther. Knowing she didn't have much time, Amy grabbed his hand and swam back up to the surface with him.

Moments later, the two of them broke through the surface and Sonic took in a deep breath before coughing uncontrollably.

"A-Amy, is that y-you?" Sonic struggled to say, teeth chattering from the coldness of the water.

"It's me," she answered, stroking her way over to the side of the pool, "Hold on tight, Sonic."

It didn't take long before the two hedgehogs were completely out of the swimming pool, panting on their knees. They both smiled at each other, too exhausted for words.

The strange green hedgehog frowned as he watched Sonic and Amy grab their stuff and leave. A strange, dark aura seemed to come from him.

Sonic and Amy laughed merrily as they sat in their fourth period desks. No teachers seemed to care what happened, so they were free to do what they wanted.

While the two hedgehogs were walking to lunch, Brianna the Fox from Amy's homeroom came up and tapped the pink hedgehog on the shoulder. "Hey, I've got something to say to you, Pinky!"

Amy turned around. "What is it?"

Brianna shoved Amy into a wall. "Stay away from Sonic! Sally owns him, not you!"

This action made Sonic mad. "Hey!" he yelled at Brianna, "Don't touch her!"

The disgusting fox started jabbing Sonic in the chest with her finger. "Now, you listen to me, punk! Sally says that you're her boyfriend and that you shouldn't be hanging out with dirty waitresses."

Sonic ground his teeth together. "I am NOT Sally's boyfriend! I thought we already straightened this out! Also, don't you ever call Amy a dirty waitress again! If you do, I'll have to remove that tongue of yours."

"But she is a waitress. Didn't she tell you where she works? She's got a low paid job over at Felicia's Café. She's also got a poor Step-Mom, so she must be dirty."

Sonic glared at Brianna one more time, but said nothing. The fox smirked, knowing she had won.

"Whenever you want to go back to Sally, just let us know," Brianna cackled as she walked away.

Sonic looked over at Amy who was standing next to him now. "Is it true?" he asked, "Are you a waitress?"

Amy sighed. "It's true…," she whispered, "Ever since I lost my mom, things haven't been going too well for me." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to explode with rage.

He never did. Instead of getting mad at Amy, Sonic put a comforting arm around her small waist and pulled her close to him.

Amy opened her eyes with surprise. He smiled at her. "Y-you're not mad?" she croaked

Sonic laughed. "But, of course not! Why on Mobius would I be?"

Amy thought about that. "I honestly don't know…," she wondered, "I guess I was just embarrassed and I thought you'd join Brianna and Sally."

Sonic took her hand and squeezed it gently which she squeezed his back in return. "Don't worry about it Amy," he assured her, "No matter what, I'll always be on your side. I'll never go against you."

As they both walked together that whole day, Amy thought about what Sonic had said. A couple times, she wondered if maybe he would go back on his word. Then, she looked at his smiling face, and all her doubts melted away and were replaced by love.

**So? How'd I do this time?**

**I really how this chapter came out and I REALLY hate how long it took to type up! Sorry It took so long though. My mom wouldn't let me on the computer and was forcing me to do all these stupid chores.**

**I ****can****'****t ****really****write ****much ****at ****the ****moment****. ****It****'****s ****a****over**** 2:00****AM ****and ****I****'****ve ****got ****exams ****for ****school ****tomorrow****. ****I****'****m ****such ****an ****idiot****. ****How ****am ****I ****supposed ****to ****pass ****when ****I****'****m ****up ****all ****night ****doing **_**this**_**? ****UGH**

**About ****my ****fan****character****; ****everything ****except ****for ****the ****car ****crash ****was ****true ****and ****the ****fact ****that ****my ****brother ****left ****to ****live ****with ****my ****dad****. ****My ****bro ****is ****too ****much ****of ****a ****mama****'****s ****boy ****to ****do ****that****. ****And ****yes****, ****I ****really ****am ****that ****shy****. ****Whenever ****I ****talk ****to ****an ****adult****, ****my ****voice ****goes ****all ****high ****and ****squeaky****. ****I ****don****'****t ****make ****a ****good ****impression ****socially ****for ****some ****reason ****with ****kids ****my ****age ****either****. **

**One more thing. If you see any mistakes like grammer or words stuck together, please tell me so I can fix them. Don't judge me though cause it's 2:30AM and my brain is on overload. :/**

**Sonic: Yay! I'm finally in it! *dances around***

**Me: U-_-**

**Sonic: *keeps dancing* **

**Me: *falls asleep* Snore…**

**Sonic: *Is still dancing***

**Me****: *****wakes ****up***** ****huh****? ****Oh****, ****Sorry****! ****I ****had ****better ****get ****some ****sleep****…**

**Review ****Please****! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never fear, chapter 4 is here! Tehe**

**Don't worry, unlike last time, my brain isn't about to explode from fatigue. So, this chapter should come out a lot better then the last one (referring to grammar and words stuck together :D).**

**Remember, if I make ANY mistakes that you think I should know about, just tell me in the reviews so I can fix them. **

**Oh yeah, SCHOOL'S OUT! *dances around the room* I should finish chapters a lot faster now. :D**

- Sonamy: Return -

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Amy stood in front of the blue hedgehog, frozen. She gulped. "What…what did you say?"

Sonic cleared his throat as they watched all the other teenagers pass by them. "School is out and I wanted to know if I could walk you home. I-is it ok?"

Amy bit her lower lip nervously. It was highly risky to let Sonic walk her home, for he might find out about her Step-Mom's abusive problem. She took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, it's fine." Amy knew she would be kicking herself for this later on.

A big smile on his face, Sonic grabbed Amy's hand as he prepared himself to leave the school grounds. "Well then, let's g-"

"HEY!" a voice came out from inside the tall building, interrupting Sonic.

Sonic and Amy both turned around at the same time to see Sally, Brianna, and a couple other girls stride outside. Every girl in the group was staring directly at Amy.

Amy took a step back, panicking slightly. Sonic noticed this and immediately positioned his arm in front of Amy's body, showing that he would protect her.

The cliques began sashaying over to Amy, Sally and Brianna in the lead. There was no hesitation or remorse in their eyes. All Amy could detect was hatred. Pure hatred.

Bringing her arm back, Brianna looked like she was about to either punch or slap Amy. Amy never found out which one she was going to perform, because as Brianna's hand swung around to hit her face, it stopped.

Amy looked up from her hands. Standing in front of her, with one arm out that was grabbing Brianna's wrist rather firmly, was Sonic. He scowled at the terrified fox, sending her a deathly glare. Then, he twisted her arm backwards so it was in an extremely painful position against her back the moment she moved an inch.

"Want to try that again?" Sonic threatened.

Brianna shook her head back and forth hastily. "N-no, I d-don't! I w-won't do it a-again, I s-swear! P-please let me g-go!"

Letting her go quite suddenly, Brianna fell to her knees. Feeling quite humiliated, the angry fox hopped to her feet and shoved Sonic back a few feet. "You nasty old brute! I'm going to get back at the both of you, trust me!" she screamed into Sonic's face.

Grabbing Sally's arm, the flustered fox stomped off the school grounds. All the other girls were quick to follow.

Sonic tenderly grasped Amy's hand again. "Shall we go?" he requested of her, pretending to be a gentleman.

Amy bit her lip to hold back a giggle. "We shall," she answered, playing along with his act.

Smiling, Sonic subsequently led her down the sidewalk. It got a little bit awkward for both of them pretty quickly, since neither of them knew what to say next.

After walking together in silence for ten minutes, Sonic was determined to break the ice. When he saw her house coming up, he knew he would have to say something or else he would lose his chance.

"Hey Ames, I've got something for you." Her home was right in front of them at this point.

Amy looked over at him. "What is it?"

Sonic started twiddling his thumbs fretfully. "Um, well…you see, I….uh…"

Amy sighed. "Listen Sonic. We've made it to my house, so if you don't have anything to say I'll just…"

"No, WAIT!" Sonic cried out, grabbing her arm, "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm just nervous! Here." The blue hedgehog pulled out a purple rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

Amy took the flower with trembling hands. Leaning her head down slightly to smell it, Amy could practically taste the rich scent that enveloped her in its undying splendor. The rose was so beautiful and delicate; it seemed to have been made just for her.

Turning around, Sonic sent her a backwards wave as he began walking away. "See you tomorrow, Amy!"

Amy glanced down at the rose and blushed. _"Wow...," she thought, "Maybe Sonic DOES love me back!" _

Feeling giddy inside, the pink hedgehog happily danced her way through the door. Stacy was standing in the living room with a beyond angry look on her face, but Amy just pushed her out of the way as she walked up the stairs and to her room.

Sonic, who was running down the street at around two hundred miles per hour, was also feeling extremely excited. Amy didn't know it, but the purple rose in flower language means "Love at first sight".

***sighs* Sorry this chapter is so short. They'll probably be longer and being updated quicker now that school's out. :D I promise, next chapter will be longer. A **_**lot**_** longer. **

**I've got to go now. I didn't sleep at all last night because I was up on the computer fighting my stupid writers block. GRRRR! I was literally up all night. Don't tell me mom though! She'll kill me! :O **

**I promise to try and post the fifth chapter a soon as possible.**

**Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! **

**I am so so so so so so soooooo sorry about not updating faster.**

**It was like this; I had everything ready and this chapter completely done, and then there was a thunderstorm outside and we lost power! I lost everything! **

**I was like, ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

**Also, my mom has installed parental controls to my computer, so know I can only do stuff for about an hour. **

**To top that off, I also have a killer migraine. I feel like my head is going to explode into a million tiny bits. I really don't have very good luck.**

**But, all that aside, I've finished it now and so here's the fifth chapter.**

**By the way, thank you all SO much for the reviews and the favs! They keep me inspired, please keep it up!**

**Let's begin! ****3**

- Sonamy: Return -

"So, Sonic really gave you a purple rose?" Amy's old friend, Cream, said the following morning.

Amy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I mean, he's been giving me more attention then ever lately!" she sighed dreamily. "When I was younger, I used to chase Sonic around everywhere! I would glomp him and squeeze him and give him _all_ my love."

"I know! I was your best friend then and I still am now. I supported you all the way through it. What happened though?" Cream asked, "Why don't you do that anymore?"

"Well, when my step-mom came into the picture, three years ago, she made me move away. I wasn't aloud near Sonic again because she knew how much he meant to me," Amy explained.

Cream nodded with understanding. "So that's where you went. That is so mean! Right, Cheese?"

"Chao, chao!" the little chao on her shoulder agreed.

"But, she can't keep you and Sonic away from each other here, at school. You guys have the same schedule, so it's fairly impossible," Cream went on, "Plus, you've still got the Sonic Team. We all still remember you and we've missed you very much."

Amy smiled softly. "Thanks Cream. I appreciate it," she said. "If you don't mind, please don't tell anyone about my step-mom. It's a personal secret."

"Of course! My lips are sealed"

"Chao!"

"By the way, I didn't see Knuckles or Tails in our homeroom yesterday. Aren't they in there?"

Cream nodded again. "Yeah they are. Knuckles just blotted out his and Tails' names on the attendance sheet to get away with missing the first day." She rolled her eyes. "Boys are so weird."

"Chao, chao, chao," Cheese approved

Amy laughed. "You are so right, Cream. But, there are the simple few who are somewhat normal," she said, thinking about Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess there are," Cream decided, a certain yellow fox entering her mind. Cheese began nomming on Cream's left ear, not paying the conversation any mind.

Amy smirked suddenly. "Why, Cream! You're not thinking about a 'special someone' are you?" she said, poking the rabbit's orange dress.

Cream's cheeks blazed a bright pink. She looked at the ground quickly, playing footsies with herself. "No…"

Amy nudged her gently. "Aww, c'mon. You won't tell me? Well, then it's a good thing I've known you ever since you were born because I am 99.9999999 to infinity percent sure that it's Tails."

Cream looked up nervously, hiding her blush. "Ok, it is. Ever since that horrible battle with the Metarex where Cosmo died, Tails has been devastated. He still is, you know. So….I just wanted to comfort him and show him that people still love him. Like me."

Amy patted Creams' back as the school bell rang loudly in their ears. "I'm sure you'll get through to him," she said encouragingly. The duo both began walking up to their homeroom.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Hooker's obnoxious voice rang out the moment everyone was in their seats.

"Good morning…," the class grumbled back.

"Now, since I really don't feel like taking attendance today, if you're not here, please raise your hand."

No one raised their hands.

Mrs. Hooker smiled. "Good. That means everyone is here today."

Looking through her list of names, the feline spotted something. "What's this? I don't remember having these two students yesterday." She looked around the classroom. "Tails?"

A yellow fox's arm shot up in the air. "Right here!"

"Um, Knuckles?"

There were a few moments of silence.

"Knuckles the Echidna?"

There was few more moments of silence, but then a loud "OH!" could be heard from the back of the room, next to Tails, and a red echidna raised his hand.

"Here!" he yelled out.

Tails nudged him. "Pay attention, Knucklehead!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm SORRY for being dumb!"

"Be quiet back there!" Mrs. Hooker yelled, slapping her ruler on the desk in front of her, "Class has started!"

Suddenly, a silver hedgehog slammed the door against the wall as he ran into the classroom. He was soon followed by a purple cat.

"I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" the hedgehog yelled. "I, UH, GOT IN A CAR CRASH!"

"Silver!" the cat hissed at him. "You don't have to yell! They can hear you just fine."

"But, you said-."

She groaned. "Just because I said that ice cream man was hard of hearing yesterday, doesn't mean _everyone_ is!"

Silver thought about that. "Oh… Where would I be without you, Blaze?"

"Well, you certainly wouldn't be here. That's for sure."

Mrs. Hooker slapped her ruler on the desk again. "Be quiet, you two! Why are you late? You weren't here yesterday, were you?"

Silver and Blaze glanced at each other. "As Silver just said, we were, uh, in a car crash," Blaze explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Silver nodded.

"And, we just, um, moved here yesterday. So, here we are!"

"Just sit down!" Mrs. Hooker bellowed. The two scurried to their seats.

Setting down her ruler, Mrs. Hooker let out a really loud and dramatic sigh. "Great, now I'm stressed out. My therapist told me not to pressure myself too much. Oh, wonderful. Now I'm going to have to sit down for the rest of the day." The feline began rambling about nothing in particular. "You children do whatever you want today."

"But…but, aren't we supposed to be learning math?" Michaela called out, anxiously waving her mouse like arms in the air.

"SHUT-UP!" everyone yelled at the black-haired rodent, hitting her on the head.

"Owwwww…," Michaela whined, rubbing the fresh bump on her head.

Mrs. Hooker rolled her eyes. "If you want to learn math so bad, then I'll just hand out some algebraic packets for you all to do." She looked over at Kyle. "Kyle, please pass out these papers."

Everyone glared at Michaela, who was twiddling her thumbs, chuckling nervously.

Sonic looked down at the sheet of paper once it had been placed on his desk. He scrunched up his nose with disgust. "Yuck, we have to do all this?"

Mrs. Hooker nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "That's right, Sonic. All three thousand problems have to be finished by time this period ends or else you're not aloud to leave the classroom. Now get cracking."

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay…Let's see…," Sonic began reading the first question, "What is the square root of 144?" he looked up. "Mrs. Hooker, these problems are so easy! We did this in the sixth and seventh grade."

"Do you want harder equations?" Mrs. Hooker asked, popping a piece of milk chocolate into her mouth.

Sonic sweat dropped. "N-No thank you, Ma'am," he said quickly, writing down '12' as his answer.

Knuckles stared at the worksheet, sweating like a pig. "Uh, let's see….the one minus two is….is…." the echidna wiped his brow. "Phew, these questions are hard."

Tails slapped himself on the forehead. "Knuckles, it's _so _easy. If you can't figure it out, then use a calculator!"

Knuckles turned pale. "I, uh, don't remember where I put mine…"

_FLASHBACK_

_A red echidna stood in the middle of a living room, dancing around a fireplace where a small calculator was burning slowly. "BURN, EMERALD THIEF, BURN!" he chanted as the smoke of the red hot flames filled the area, "YOU SHALL NEVER TRY TO HARM MY BELOVED MASTER EMERALD WITH THE RANDOM NUMBERS ON YOUR SCREEN EVER AG-…" he stopped short, realizing the inaccuracy_ _of the situation. "Uh-oh… I hope no one finds out about this…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Knuckles laughed nervously. "Can I borrow yours?"

A vein throbbing on the side of his head, Tails slapped a calculator on Knuckles' desk. "I don't know how you even made it to High School with the lack of intelligence you contain…," the fox muttered as he wrote down the answer for the 1,439th problem.

"Actually, I'm nineteen. That means I should be in college but I failed so much I was pushed back four years," Knuckles answered simply.

Tails stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well, I'm eleven. So, I should be in Middle School, but I _skipped_ four years," Tails said proudly.

"Hey, what about Rouge?" Knuckles asked, "She's also nineteen and yet she's a freshman too. What's up with that?"

"Hey you're actually using your head for once," a voice came from behind them, "Congratulations, Knuckie."

The twosome twisted around to see the familiar bat standing there, hands on her hips.

"Shut-up, Batgirl!" Knuckles scowled, "I didn't ask for your input."

Rouge crossed her arms and sighed dramatically. "Well, I was going to tell you why I'm a freshman this year," she said in a distant manner, "But it seems you're not interested. So…." She began to turn away.

"Wait!" Tails cried out to her, "_I _want to know, even if Knuckles doesn't."

Swiftly turning around to face them again, Rouge winked intoxicatingly at the both of them, making Knuckles' muzzle flash a slight pink. "Fine, I can tell you," she smirked, "I can't say too much, so I'll just give you a little hint." Leaning in closer towards them, she whispered, "It's got to do with the G.U.N."

"What's the G.U.N., again?" Knuckles asked a little too loudly.

"It's the Guardians of the United Nations, stupid!" Tails hissed between his teeth, "Keep your voice down. You don't want them to get found out, do you?"

Knuckles bit his lower lip bitterly. "Just a simple question…" he mumbled softly.

Rouge's eyes gleamed with mystery. "That's all you can be acquainted with for now, boys. Any more information and I'm considered a traitor," she chuckled to herself, sashaying seductively back to her seat.

"Does that answer your question, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "I guess. But, I still don't know what one minus two is…"

Tails clenched his teeth, forcing himself to hold back his irritation. "Give me that!" he growled, heatedly snatching the paper from the red echidna's desk. Muttering curses under his breath, the beyond annoyed fox practically carved the answer onto the worksheet in a fit of rage. He slapped it back onto Knuckles' school desk the moment he finished.

Knuckles grinned. "You see? You and I make a great team when we work together!"

Tails' left eye began to twitch. Luckily for Knuckles, Mrs. Hooker announced that class only had ten minutes left, which meant he didn't have much time left to finish the rest of the equations.

Michaela hunched over her packet crossly. "Darn my big mouth…," she complained.

Unknowingly, Kyle past by her on his way to sharpen his pencil. As stealthy as possible, Sally pushed Kyle towards Amy, in a hope that they would both get into some awkward position, but he didn't land on her. No, he landed on _Michaela's_ lap.

"OW!" Michaela screamed, "Get off me, that freaking hurts!"

All eyes were on her in an instant.

"That sounds wrong…," Rouge scorned, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She said a naughty word…," Rachel whispered to Zoey, who nodded.

Pointing to the door, Mrs. Hooker said, "Michaela, go to the principals' office for nasty use of language and screaming during school hours."

"But…but…," Michaela stuttered, "UGH!" the furious rat dragged her feet as she left the room and slammed the door shut.

"Ok children, class is over," Mrs. Hooker announced a couple minutes later, "Please line up in a single file row as you exit."

One by one, each student handed the catlike adult the packet on their way out. Unfortunately, Knuckles was forced to stay in the classroom because he had only gotten to question three.

Walking outside, Amy noticed Sonic waiting for her again. She smiled broadly when he began to walk with her for the second time in a row.

"Did you really finish all those questions?" Amy asked, "There were, like, three thousand!"

Sonic grinned. "No way! Mrs. Hooker accidentally left the answer key on her desk."

Amy was speechless. "Are you serious? You actually stole the teachers' answer key just to get out of math work?"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm not _that_ stupid," he smirked, "Shadow, apparently, stole it this morning and let me see it once he was done."

"Shadow's here today? I didn't notice."

"Well, he cut class today about five minutes after the bell rang, so it's to be expected."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course he would skip class. That's typical Shadow."

"Yup, Mrs. Hooker didn't even care that he handed in the worksheet fifty-five minutes early. Something's wrong with her."

"Maybe it's all the chocolate she eats. It's going to make her fat one day."

"No kidding. If she keeps up the pace, she'll look like Fat Albert within a week!"

They both started to laugh at that.

"Good afternoon, class!" Mrs. Kay, a fat, pink walrus, giggled.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kay," the class said back.

"I have a surprise for all of you,"

All the children gasped excitedly.

"Is it candy?"

"Please tell us it's a standardized test!"

"You're going to let us use our cell phones!"

"It's got to be candy!"

"Maybe we're going to have recess!"

"Are we going to play a game?"

"Wait…you're having an early retirement? YES!"

"You lost weight? Because it doesn't look like it…"

"I knew it! It's candy!"

Mrs. Kay just laughed. "Nope! It's…a pop quiz!"

All the kids stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

The walrus sighed. "And, if you get 100% on it, I'll give you candy."

The kid who had been saying it was candy began whooping and cheering. "YEAH! I knew it all along! WOO-HOO!" In an energized rampage, the kid jumped out of the two-story building window, screaming.

Everybody crowded at the windowpane, pushing and shoving each other out of the way, struggling to see what had happened to the wound up child. In a moment, they all wished they had stayed in their seats, because he landed on the ground with an earsplitting THUD.

Everyone shuddered at the gory site, slowly walking back to their assigned seats.

"Now, if that's over with," Mrs. Kay said, calmly placing the quizzes on their desks, ignoring the fact that the schoolboy might be dead, "You have ten minutes to complete the quiz. You may begin…..Now."

A rat raised her hand. "Um, excuse me," she said shyly, struggling to talk due to her braces, "Aren't you going to call the office or something? You know, to tell them what happened to that poor little boy?"

Mrs. Kay smiled. "Of course I am," she answered. The fat lady grabbed the phone and almost immediately started speaking into the mouthpiece. "Yes? This is Mrs. Kay. I would like to inform you that an immature boy went slightly fanatical in my classroom a few moments ago and jumped out of the window. I would be most pleased if you could locate him and send him directly to detention for distressing my class. Thank you. Bye, bye."

The rat-girl blinked. "Um…I'm not sure it's possible for him to be set to detention, Ma'am. It doesn't occur to me that he would still be alive…"

Mrs. Kay glared at her. "Young woman, I do believe you have a quiz to finish. It started five minutes ago."

The girl gasped. "Oh my goodness, you're right!" she quickly began working on the quiz, scribbling in answers.

Sonic glowered at the last question angrily. It said…

When it is noon on June 21 in New York City which is 75 degrees west longitude what is the time and date of a location at...  
>a. 120 degrees East longitude<br>b. 120 degrees West longitude  
>c. 15 degrees East longitude<br>d. 105 degrees West longitude

"Man, this is the hardest question in the universe!" he groaned.

Amy giggled from right next to him. "You working on the last question too?" she asked.

"Yeah…I can't figure it out."

"It's easy!" she chuckled happily, "Each 15 degrees of longitude adds or subtracts one hour depending upon the direction that you are traveling. When you go west you go back an hour each 15 degrees longitude while you go forward an hour for every 15 degrees that you go east."

Sonic gawked at her. "That is so confusing!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "The answer is, 120 degrees East longitude - 1am 22 June,  
>120 degrees West longitude - 9am 21 June, 15 degrees East longitude - 6pm 21 June, and 105 degrees West longitude - 10am 21 June. Easy."<p>

"Can you repeat that?" Sonic asked, jotting down as much as he could remember.

"Sure. I'll go slowly this time. 120 degrees East longitude at 1:00 am 22 June, 120 degrees West longitude at 9am 21 June, 15 degrees East longitude at 6pm 21 June, and 105 degrees West longitude at 10am 21 June."

Sonic grabbed her hand and shook it with a lot of enthusiasm. "Thank you _so_ much! You're a life saver!" then, he let go of her hand, his cheeks a bright pink. Amy blushed as well.

"TIME'S UP!" Mrs. Kay screamed so loud, teachers from far down the hall had to cover their ears.

After a few minutes of grading, Mrs. Kay began to announce which students had gotten 100%.

"Ok…You, rat-girl. You got 100%."

"My name is Katie."

"Whatever. The other students are Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails," she sighed, tossing chocolate to each of them.

The one for Shadow bounced off his empty desk twice before landing on the floor, next to Knuckles' leg. Knuckles leaned over and picked it up, inspecting what it was. Since it didn't seem to be of any threat, he popped it into his mouth.

Rouge started making gagging motions. "Aww, Knuckles! That's gross! How could you eat something that had been on the floor?"

Knuckles shot a wide grin at her, revealing all the melted chocolate bits in his teeth. "Ik il aesh ood oh!" he told her, struggling to talk because his mouth was full, while spitting little pieces of chocolate out. "EWWWW!" cried out a chorus of students.

"W-What did you say, Knuckie?" Rouge asked, backing away.

Knuckles swallowed the candy. "I said, 'It still tastes good, though!'" he repeated.

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"It's lunch time!" Mrs. Kay sang merrily, using long vowels. The heavy walrus grabbed a large bag full of food, and then ran out the door faster than anyone else knew she could.

Sonic whistled. "Wow, she's running faster than prissy girls on their way to a shoe sale! She must really want to eat."

"Not like she needs to eat anymore," someone called out from the back.

"Yeah, I don't think it's possible for her to gain any more weight," said another.

Everyone laughed.

At the lunchroom, Amy stood in the middle of the room, holding a tray, and looking around for a place to sit.

On her tray, Amy had chosen to have a small carton of chocolate milk, a slice of cheese pizza, some chicken nuggets smothered in barbecue sauce, and a salad that had a fair amount of salad dressing added to it.

As she walked around, Amy noticed Sonic sitting over at a table with Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze. Smiling, she instantly began walking towards them. Unfortunately, as she was walking, Brianna shoved her from behind, sending her falling on to her knees and her lunch flying forward, right into the very unlucky, Sally Acorn.

Sally shrieked as the all the sauces and grease came in contact with her outfit. She looked down at her clothing, and then she gave Amy a riotously angry look. The squirrel's fiery blue eyes seemed to be clawing at her soul.

"YOU SON OF A BEACH BALL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, jabbing her finger into Amy's chest. "HOW DARE YOU GO AND HURL YOUR REPULSIVE SLOP ON MY NEW SHIRT!"

Looking down at Sally's outfit, Amy noticed that she was wearing a tiny, blue shirt that revealed most of her cleavage and showed nearly all of her belly. Her skirt was also blue, and extremely short. If you were looking at her from behind, which most of the boys were, you could practically see her underwear. On her feet, Sally was wearing a small pair of blue sandals.

Amy scoffed. "There's barely any shirt there anyway, so I doubt spilling my lunch on you would cause any damage."

"Ooooooh…," chorused a bunch of students. Another one whistled, while yet another yelled out, "Burn!"

Sally's cheeks went red and she covered her face with her bare hands, her frame trembling violently with rage. Brianna, who was still behind Amy, took this as an opportunity to sneak away. She wasn't looking forward to getting on Sally's bad side.

"SHUT UP!" Sally screeched, surprising everyone so much, they all looked over at her with wide eyes. One little girl dropped her tray of food with shock and it landed on her foot.

The whole area went dead silent. Not even the crickets, which usually started chirping at a moment like this, made a noise.

Before Amy even knew what was happening, Sally's fist slammed against her cheek, forcing her to fall onto her back. Amy shook her head to clear her mind, rubbing her sore jaw.

A growl could be heard from somewhere, but Amy was too dizzy too figure out where or who it had come from. Moments later, Amy began to see double. Then, everything started to get a little hazy. Sally's towering figure seemed to transform into a big, chocolate-colored blob. A blue blob then came up to the brown blob and pushed it out of the way. A second later, it leaned over her. The blob seemed to be saying things to her, but Amy couldn't understand it. Suddenly, Amy could feel her senses coming back to her, creating a warm sensation throughout her whole body, and recognized the blue blob at once as Sonic.

"Amy? Amy, are you okay?" Sonic cried out to her, holding her hand. "Amy, please speak to me! Amy!"

Amy sat up slowly and rested her hand on her head. "S-Sonic?" she muttered. "What happened?"

Sonic smiled. "Oh thank goodness, Amy! I thought you were dead or something…" he sighed with relief, blushing a little.

Sally snarled at the two of them. "Sonic? How dare you help her! You love ME, remember?"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't love you, Sally! I never did, and I never will. So, get off my case."

Sally screeched again. "You can't treat me like this, Sonic the Hedgehog! Did you forget that I'm a princess? I DESERVE TO BE TREATED WITH RESPECT!"

"You're a_ former_ princess, Sally! Or did you fail to remember that you were banished after the murder?"

"I was still a princess, though! I should be treated like royalty! LIKE ROYALTY!"

"Nobody who acts the way you do deserves to be treated like royalty!" Amy shouted. "You're nothing but an inconsiderate slut!"

Sally's eye twitched. "Freak!"

"Skank!"

"Geek!"

"Hoe!"

"Cow!"

"Harlot!"

"Toad!"

"Anorexic pig!"

"Wow," said Sally, staggering back melodramatically with a hand pressed to her heart. "Am I supposed to act offended? I can _really _feel the burn."

"Do you need some ice for that burn?"

"No thanks, nerd. Maybe you should go buy me a new shirt instead."

"In your dreams, chipmunk."

"Hey!" Sally roared. "I'm a squirrel! Not a chipmunk."

A buff bulldog lumbered over to the arguing girls. He was dressed in the school uniform. "All right, break it up," the teacher barked. "Now go take a seat at a table or I'm going to cart the both of you inside the principal's office and start calling parents."

"Talk to her," Sally said, pointing a finger at Amy. "_I_ wasn't doing anything wrong. She verbally attacked me."

"I said _sit_."

"You look good in uniform," Sally told him, flashing a toxic smile.

He jerked his head at the tables. "Get over there." But it didn't sound half so gruff.

"If you say so," Sally snickered. She then sashayed over to the table where all her friends were sitting.

The bulldogs red eyes laid themselves on Amy. "You too, pinky."

Amy nodded, walking hastily over to where Sonic was. He led her to his table, and they both sat down. Amy sniffed, rubbing her cheek, which still stung from that excruciating punch. Sonic smiled sympathetically at her.

"Hey Amy, good going out there," Rouge grinned at her. She was sitting next to Knuckles for some reason.

"Thanks…," Amy replied.

"No really," Blaze alleged. "That was amazing! Nobody's ever stood up to Sally before."

Amy blinked. "Are you serious? I'm the only one?"

"Well, let's just say, the last girl who challenged Sally ended up in the morgue," Rouge said tentatively.

Amy gasped. "She murdered her?"

Cream shook her head. "Well, nobody really saw what happened, so we don't know. The girl yelled at Sally in the locker room, Sally took her behind the shower curtains, and when she came out, the girl was dead."

They all shivered.

"I bet it was her," Tails shuddered. "What else could have happened?"

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed. "I doubt it was a suicide like all the teachers say."

Before another word could be spoken, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Amy sighed. She hadn't even gotten to eat a thing, and it was all because of Sally.

The group got up and immediately headed for class.

"ALL RIGHT, DIRTBAGS!" Coach Irons shouted. "SINCE IT IS P.E., YOU ALL HAVE TO RUN TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM, NO CUTTING CORNERS!"

A series of groans echoed from the children.

"MOVE IT!" he roared, blowing on his whistle.

Sally raised her hand, ignoring the fact that everyone else was sprinting around the gymnasium. Coach Irons glared at her.

"WHAT IS IT, MAGGOT?"

She cleared her throat. "I can't do the exercise."

"WHY NOT?"

"I'm wearing a short skirt and sandals. I don't believe that's appropriate for running."

Coach Irons' eye twitched with anger. He pointed towards the group of students, who were panting and heaving while they jogged. "GET OVER THERE NOW!"

Sally rolled her eyes. She kicked off her shoes, and then joined the cluster of children.

Sonic whooshed around the fitness area at least five hundred times in three seconds. He walked up to Coach proudly, rubbing his nose with his forefinger.

"How was that, Coach?" he grinned.

Coach Irons glared at him. "SIT DOWN, HEDGEHOG!"

"Gladly," Sonic replied, plopping himself onto the ground.

Brianna and Sally glanced at each other as they lightly trotted across the gym. They both grinned devilishly at the same time.

As Amy ran, she could feel their eyes staring her down from behind. When she turned around, she saw them innocently chatting with each other. Confused, she faced forward again, but not before she ran straight into the wall and then falling on her back.

Holding her dizzy head, Amy looked up to see everyone laughing at her. She flushed, humiliated.

Sonic noticed this and tried to get up in order to assist her, but Coach Irons grabbed his right shoulder roughly, keeping him on the ground.

Amy slowly got up, feeling a slight lack of feeling in her left arm. Holding her injured limb, the pink hedgehog trudged her way to where Sonic was sitting. Well, actually, he wasn't "sitting" exactly because he was struggling so much against Coach Irons' grip.

The teacher looked up. "WHAT IS IT, ROSE?"

Amy winced. "I-I think I hurt my arm," she said softly.

He clutched her arm with his free hand, inspecting it carefully.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"IT'S JUST A MINOR FRACTURE, MAGGOT. SIT DOWN; YOU'RE DONE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

Amy nodded, taking a seat next to Sonic. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"ALSO, NO INAPPROPRITE TALK! I KNOW YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER, SO I HAD BETTER NOT HEAR ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY!" he told them. It was still loud, but not so loud everyone in the gymnasium heard.

Sonic's face went a little red, as well as Amy's.

"_He likes me?" Amy thought. "I'm almost one hundred percent sure now!"_

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked her, concerned.

She shook her head to clear it. "Uh-huh!" she grinned nervously, trying to hide her pink cheeks. She hoped he didn't see her blushing.

"Are you sure? Having a fractured arm must hurt like mad!"

Oh. He was talking about her wound. Thank goodness.

"I'm fine! Trust me."

He sighed. "Oh, that's good. Coach wouldn't let me help you, so I was worrying if you were okay or not."

He was worried? He never worried about her when she was younger!

Amy cleared her throat. She was getting a little uncomfortable about how much they were talking about her.

"So anyway, how've you been lately?"

"Fine, why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence. _"He's still the same as ever," Amy thought again. "So mysterious and always keeping his feelings and past inside."_

"Um, how's it been for you these past three years?"

Sonic thought about that. "Well, it was certainly torture without having you around."

Amy blinked. She could feel something in her heart warming up. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Sonic laughed. "We've missed you, Ames. You just sort of disappeared."

Ames? Amy could feel a nice sensation spread throughout her body.

"Where'd you go anyway?"

Amy froze. She started to choke on her last breath. There was no way she could tell him what happened! Cream understood perfectly that it was a secret, but Sonic? He would march right over to her house and kick her step-mom's butt! Amy knew she couldn't let him do that. If he did, Stacy would probably kill her. No joke. She tried to think of a lie.

"Um, I…uh…"

He eyed her down cautiously. "Amy? Is there something you're keeping from me?"

Oh great, now she was stuck.

"Well, um, n-not really. I mean, I…well,"

Sonic took her hands in his. "Amy, if there's something you need to tell me, please. I'm here for you. What's wrong?"

Amy turned her head away from him, squeezing her eyes shut. Just looking at him made her want to break down and tell him everything.

"I…My step…," she caught herself. "I-It's nothing, Sonic…Nothing."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Your step…? Your step…what?"

Amy shook her head back and forth. "Nothing! I-I didn't say anything!" she got up as fast as she could just as Coach Irons blew his whistle, signaling the end of the exercises. All the students at this point were lying on the ground, practically crawling the track.

"OK! NO MORE OF THIS! EVERYONE GO INTO THE LOCKER ROOM UNTIL YOUR SIXTH HOUR!" Coach Irons snarled.

"YAY!" everyone cheered, zipping into the separate locker rooms. There was one for boys, and the other was for girls.

Sonic sighed, defeated. He watched sadly as Amy hurried to the locker room.

Amy pressed her back against her locker, sliding downwards slowly until she was sitting on the floor. She hid her face in her gloved hands. Never had she felt so awful. It seemed like her life was destroying itself bit by bit. Amy rested her head against the locker and closed her eyes. Not only was she upset at herself, but she was upset at her step-mom. If Stacy was only nice to her, she wouldn't have had to hurt Sonic's feelings. Now that she thought of it, if Stacy was nice, she wouldn't have had to answer that question in the first place and her life would be as it should be.

Amy stood up sluggishly. She was in no rush now that she was sure Sonic hated her. If only she could have told him the truth. But now, it was too late. She tossed her backpack onto her shoulder, and then trudged her way over to the door, waiting for the signal to leave. Sally and Brianna smirked at her from over in another part of the room.

The gesture came from a female coach as she waved them all to go. Seeing this, all the girls barged out the door, knocking each other out of the way in the process. Amy was the first one out because she had waited at the door so early.

When Amy stepped outside, she saw the boys coming out of a different room close by. Sonic got out of the room after Tails. He seemed sad. When he saw her, his downcast face seemed to brighten up slightly. He walked over to her, but Amy walked right past him.

Sonic bit his lip. "Wait!" he cried out to her. She kept walking. Amy knew if she walked with him, he would want to talk to her about why she had left. The conversation would quickly change to the mistreatment, and then she was done for. No going back.

However, Sonic wasn't through. He grabbed her arm, twisting her around and forcing her to face him. He looked her dead in the eyes, sending a chill down her spine. "Amy, please talk to me. I want to help you!"

Amy shook her head. "Please, could you just drop it?" she cried.

Sonic took a step back. He didn't want to argue with her. "Ok Amy," he agreed, feeling overpowered. "If that's what you want."

Amy smiled sorrowfully at him. "Thank you, Sonic. I appreciate it," she whispered. They both continued walking to their sixth period.

"Gooooooooood mooooooooorning, class!" Mrs. Sheri, an ostrich, squeaked in an annoying high pitched voice. If Amy hadn't known better, she would have said the lady was high.

"Um, isn't it the afternoon?" a random kid called out from the back of the room. "It's 2:00 pm."

Mrs. Sheri gave him an evil glare that would put Shadow's glare to shame. "Did you just contradict me, bub?" she hissed at him through a creepy smile.

The kid sweat dropped. "N-No, ma'am."

The scary grin never left her face. "That's _much_ better," Mrs. Sheri smirked.

Amy looked over at Sonic who was snoring away, his feet up on his desk and his arms behind his head. She giggled mutely. Some things never change…

Mrs. Sheri looked around the room. Her smile was so big; you could see all her pearly white teeth. "Now, who knows how many bones are in the body?"

Nobody answered. Everything was dead silent.

"Anyone?"

Nothing.

"I guess I'm going to have to call on someone them," she beamed. "Hmmm…Sonic?"

Sonic opened one eye, irritated about being woken from his serene nap.

Mrs. Sheri had an eerie grin on her face. "Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic gulped. "Uh, could you repeat the question?"

"Sure, how many bones are in the body?"

Sonic started to sweat. "Uh, well…"

Amy leaned over towards his desk and whispered something into his ear. Mrs. Sheri glowered at her.

"Mrs. Rose! Don't help him! If he doesn't know the answer, then he'll just have to accept his detention."

Amy flushed. "S-Sorry, ma'am…"

With a dramatic eye roll, Mrs. Sheri stared Sonic down, making him lean back in his chair more then he already was. "Well? We're waiting."

Sonic swallowed apprehensively. "2-206?" he guessed, using the answer Amy had given him.

The ostrich tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "You're safe, for now. Who knows what the smallest bone in the body is called?"

Sonic sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Ames," he whispered gratefully.

Amy nodded. "Don't mention it," she whispered back.

"I said 'who knows what the smallest bone in the body is called?'"

Amy raised her hand. "The stirrup!" she answered before she was called on. "It's found in the middle ear, which is attached through the incudostapedial joint to the incus laterally and to the fenestra ovalis, the "oval window", medially."

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Geez, Amy," Sonic gaped. "You sound like an encylopedia."

She winked at him. "I got it off the internet."

Mrs. Sheri clapped. "Very impressive, Mrs. Rose," she applauded. "You could all learn something from her."

"We already have!" some kid yelled. "We learned she's a nerd."

Everybody laughed at that, except Sonic and Amy. Sonic scowled at all of them.

"That's not true!" Sonic yelled. "Just because she's smart, doesn't mean she's a nerd! My little brother is a genius, and he's not a nerd!"

All the students thought about that. In just a matter of seconds, they were all mumbling agreements. Some of them glared at the kid who had called Amy a nerd. The kid grinned nervously.

Amy smiled over at Sonic. "Thanks, Sonic."

He gave her a thumbs up. "No problem!"

Mrs. Sheri was still smiling, but behind her eyes, you could see pure hatred. She hated children. The ostrich reached under the desk and pulled out some candy. "I need some sugar to calm myself down…," she told herself, popping the sweets into her mouth. It appeared to just make her more hyper.

"We'redonefortheday!" Mrs. Sheri said so fast, no one understood her. She was twitching around, that same creepy smile getting bigger by the minute. The woman was hardly able to control the sugar rush.

Everyone laughed at the crazy teacher. There seemed to be a hordful of candy under her desk, because she ate one every five seconds, increasing the twitching and hyperness.

Sonic and Amy laughed together. They looked over at each other, still snickering, and blushed slightly.

Sonic felt his muzzle burn up, and turned away, hiding his blush. Amy giggled at him. She sighed. _"He's so cute…," she thought, resting her palm on her cheek._

Sonic sneaked a peek at her. "_She's so cute…," he thought, watching her as she giggled. "I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. Never thought I'd see the day that I loved her as much as I do now._

The rest of the classes seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, the school bell rang, determining the end of school.

Sonic stood up from his chair and headed for the door, Amy close behind him.

"So, Amy," Sonic cleared his throat. "I was wondering...I was wondering if you, I don't know, wanted to, um, do something later? Together?"

Amy gasped. Her heart warmed up at the thought of going someplace with Sonic. "Y-You mean, like a date?"

He shrugged. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

Amy squeaked, hugging him gently. "Of course, Sonic!" she giggled. "I'd love to!"

Sonic tensed at her touch, but relaxed after realizing she wasn't glomping him like she used to. "G-Great! How about 6:00?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! That's wonderful!"

"I'll come over to your house."

Amy flinched. "Uh, actually, I was thinking maybe I could maybe meet you somewhere...Like, at a restruaunt?"

Sonic looked suspicious at first, but smiled, and said, "Sure. Where do you like to eat?"

"Maybe, that Italian place next to Twinkle Park?"

"You got it! I'll meet you there at six," Sonic grinned. "I'll put it under my name."

Amy's smile was so lovely right then; Sonic believed it outshone the angels. Neither of them could wait for 6:00 to come.

***squeals* FINALLY! Sonic exposes his true feelings for Amy! *runs in circles***

**Just so you all know, I'm going to have the step-sisters in the next chapter xD**

**Also, FINALLY I update! It's been forever!**

**For one thing; I'm only aloud on here for, like, an hour a day, so it takes a long time to finish.**

**Another reason; My mom is in Tampa General Hospital, for all those who care, and she's really sick. So, it's kinda depressing over here. Dx**

**Yet another reason; Writers block. You gotta hate it.**

**But anyway, here you go!**

**If you spot any grammer mistakes, please tell me!**

**And...HAPPY (late) 20th BIRTHDAY, SONIC! **

**Please t****ake over, Sonic and Amy. I'm too tired from typing so much to continue.**

**Sonic: Thanks for reading! **

**Amy: Review Please! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO…**

**SORRY!**

**And guess what? My mom just got home from the hospital! *fireworks go off* Yay!**

**Ok, enough of that. Anyway, I need to let you all know something IMPORTANT.**

**About the fifth chapter; my computer, apparently, didn't like a couple of sentences I put in it. Down at the part where Sonic and Amy are in their sixth period, Amy winks, and says to Sonic, ****"I got it off ."****I just noticed it today, and was like, WHAT?**

**Basically, she was supposed to say, "I got it off the internet." **

**Anyways, here's the sixth chapter. Personally, I don't like it. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I've had a HUGE amount of writers block lately.**

Sonamy: Return –

Amy slammed her door shut and rushed down the stairs. It was 5:50 and she didn't want to be late! Tonight, Sonic was taking her out. It was probably the most important event in her life so far, and the last thing she wanted to do, was be tardy. She also had to take good care of her fractured arm. Any more harm, and she would have permanent damage. However, when she got to the door, Stacy got in her way.

Amy scowled. "Can you please move? I'd like to get through."

"Where are you going, all dressed up?" Stacy asked distrustfully. "You should be cleaning out the gutters."

Amy looked down at her gown. For the last hour, Amy had been hiding in her bedroom, getting herself ready. She was wearing her usual red outfit, but today, she was trying to make herself shine just a bit. Amy had put on a tad bit of make-up (Not very much. Just enough so her face looks prettier then it already is.) just to impress Sonic, and she had bought new boots for the occasion. The boots were still red, except that they had rainbow sparkles and a white streak that was horizontal, and not vertical. Also, Amy had polished the rings on her wrists to make them shine, and she had washed her white gloves so they could be nice and silky. She thought she looked amazing. Normally, she looked a lot more bedraggled when she was around the house, mainly because she was always working her tail off.

"I'm going…to my job!" Amy answered a little too quickly. "They, uh…It's a special event and I want to look nice."

"What's so 'special' about working at a café for losers?"

Amy bit her lip. "It's, um, someone's…birthday. We're having a surprise party for her."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "And whose birthday is it, exactly?"

"Um, May's." That wasn't really a lie. Her birthday was the next day, so it was close enough.

"Sure, sure, but when you get back, I'll expect you to finish all your chores." She thrust a long list at Amy. "Here's a list of everything you have to do."

Amy took it and shoved it in her purse and threw the purse all the way up the stairs and landed pefectly on her floor. "I'll be back late. Bye!" she called over her shoulder, racing out the door and down the street before Stacy could stop her.

Amy checked her watch. 5:55 pm. She had five minutes to walk three blocks! She could do that as long as she ran.

Running as fast as she dared, while trying not to mess up her dress or any other accessories, Amy sprinted down the sidewalk, the soles of her shoes creating dust behind her as they made contact with the pale concrete. She made a bend and found herself standing in front of her destination, a small bistro. She went for the door, grasping the latch.

"Hey, Ames!"

Amy turned around to see Sonic standing there, coming up to her. She beamed.

"Sonic! You made it!"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Amy blushed when he took her hand and led her inside and up to the reservation desk.

"Hello and welcome to our restaurant," a doe, who was apparently a waitress, greeted dully.

A small vein popped on Amy's head. _"You could at least pretend to be happy," _she thought, forcing a smile.

"Do you have a reservation?"

Sonic gave her a bored look, as if trying to counter hers. "Do I need one?"

"Sonic!" Amy hissed in his ear. "You didn't make a reservation?"

He smirked and whispered back, "I don't need one! I'm famous around here."

The waitress seemed flustered behind her tedious expression. "Well, um, yes…I mean, uh…"

"Listen, lady," Sonic glared at her. "Do you know who I am?"

Suddenly, the doe's boring look changed. All of a sudden, she was smiling, blushing, and shifting around nervously all at once. "Hold on…You're Sonic the Hedgehog!" she gasped.

"Gee, wonder how you figured that one out…" Sonic responded sarcastically.

The waitress bowed to him. "Please forgive me, Mr. Sonic. You and your date may take a seat over there, next to the window."

"Thanks," Sonic grinned at her, sending her a thumbs up. He guided Amy over to the table and they both sat down.

It was a nice place to sit. They were seated at a table next to a large window that permitted the sun to grace its company within the room, giving it a comfortable warmth.

A feline placed the menus in front of them along with two glasses of water. "Hello, my name is Tanya. I'll be your waitress for today. Please feel free to use the menus and I'll be back in a few minutes." After sending them a sweet smile, even though it seemed more directed to Sonic, she headed out.

Amy wasn't too fond of this, but decided to let it slide as a one-time prevalence. This left her to tell Sonic some of the funny incidents that happened at her day job.

"…then she fainted," Amy giggled. "That boy was cracking up!"

Sonic spit his water back into his cup, beginning to choke as he exploded into hysterical laughter. Amy found this quite entertaining, as all the other customers stared at them. They both continued laughing until soon their laugh fest turned into small giggles. Eventually, after the laughter stopped and tears were wiped away, they focused on their menus. Amy was sure she already knew what Sonic was getting.

"Let me guess, you're going to get two chilidogs and bottled water," Amy's voice called through the menus. "Am I right?"

Sonic winked at her. "You know it. What are _you_ taking?"

"Let's see…" Amy scanned the different varieties carefully. It all looked so good.

"Wait, wait, I know," Sonic butted in. "You're choosing spaghetti and meatballs along with the new barbecue sauce their advertising. You're drink…" he thought for a minute. "…a diet coke. Gross, how can you stand those things?"

Amy didn't even look up. "I should say the same thing about your chilidogs."

"Hey, chilidogs are the best foods ever created! Why, the genius who made them must be richer then byond rich! People were never truly alive until those babies were invented."

Amy rolled her eyes, but knowing that she would never get anywhere if she argued, just decided to leave it alone. "Yeah, sure."

There was an instant of awkward silence, and Amy began wishing she _had_ argued with Sonic. The couple looked up and their eyes met. It was one of those moments where both of them felt like saying something, yet neither knew how to begin.

"Have you two decided on what to order?"

The question had come out of nowhere, and it scared the living daylights out of Amy. She jumped with shock; all of her pink quills sticking up on end, and fell out of her chair. When she looked up, she saw the waitress standing above her with a less-then-worried expression, and Sonic laughing uncontrollably. Amy flushed angrily.

"Stop laughing at me!" she growled. "That wasn't funny."

Sonic didn't stop. He could barely even talk. "It...*laughter*...was so...*snorts and chuckles*...f-funny, I'm sorry...*peals of laughter*...she m-made you fall!"

Amy struggled to her feet and sat herself back down in her chair. She was holding her fractured arm. "Yeesh, that was painful."

Sonic immediately stopped his laughter. Concern spread across his face. "Are you okay, Ames?" he asked.

"Just dandy."

The impatient waitress tapped her foot and cleared her throat. "Have you two decided on what to order?" she repeated, that perky smile still plastered on her face.

Sonic helped Amy back into her chair to which she smiled thankfully. "Yes, we've decided," he answered. He quickly repeated their orders and after Tanya gave him yet another huge smile, she left them alone. Amy clenched the sides of her chair, forcing herself not to beat the living crap out of the flirty waitress.

"How's your arm doing?" Sonic asked Amy after the waitress had vanished.

"Better. The school nurse told me that any sort of injury to it could create permanent damage, so I'm working on keeping it unharmed."

"Do you think falling off your chair could have…well…done just that?"

"Nah, it has to way more serious."

Sonic sighed, relieved. "That's good."

Amy nodded. She was feeling a little uncomfortable about the subject revolving around her. "So, I haven't seen Eggman in a while. Have you?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't either. He must be planning something…"

Amy shrugged. "Perhaps, if he is, it must be big. He's never waited this long."

"I agree. We better keep up our guard."

"Right."

Tanya placed their food on the table. "Enjoy your meal!" she squeaked, apparently still overexcited about being Sonic's server.

Amy jabbed her fork into the spaghetti she had ordered, twisting it around.

"Jeez, Amy. You trying to kill your food or something?"

"No, I'm trying to eat it."

"I doubt it's even edible after stabbing it like you did."

Amy giggled.

"By the way," Tanya was suddenly standing before them again, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, which was seriously inappropriate if you're working in a restaurant and handling food. "I'm a _huge _fan, Sonic!"

Sonic sighed at the interruption. Amy was now stabbing her meal with such brute strength; the plate should have cracked in half.

"Don't caaaaaarrrrrre!" Sonic groaned.

"But-"

Sonic glared at her, cutting off whatever she had been going to say. Tanya huffed angrily and stomped out of the room.

"That girl is really getting on my nerves," Sonic grunted with annoyance.

"Mine too…," Amy muttered.

"You wanna bail?"

"But we haven't paid yet!"

Sonic slapped a power ring **(Me: Power rings cost about as much as a nugget of gold… Just saying ;P) **"I think this should cover it."

Amy gasped. "Holy cow, are you sure you want to waste a power ring on a twenty dollar meal?"

"There's more where that came from," Sonic shrugged. "Trust me."

Sonic gripped the edges of the table and pushed back his chair so he could stand up. Amy did the same. She couldn't help but grin when she saw Tanya yelling and waving her arms wildly at the manager before storming out of the restaurant. She so got fired.

After leaving the eating place, the date continued going really well. First, they went to TwinklePark, which was right next to where they had been previously **(Me: I mentioned this at the end of the 5th chapter… I hope…)**. Couples got in free. They both went on many rides, including rollercoaster's, which Amy didn't enjoy so much. As payback, she took him on the Merry-Go-Round and the Tunnel of Love. She couldn't help but laugh when he made gagging noises or pretended to fall asleep. After they left the amusement park, Sonic placed Amy on his back and ran all around town at a super high speed, slowing down only when she asked him to so she could check out the scenery. Amy was having so much fun; she really enjoyed feeling the wind in her face and the rush of adrenaline in her heart. When the sun began to set, it was all too soon. The last place they went was up on top of a cliff where they could watch the sunset together. Amy had never really noticed how beautiful a sunset was, with all its colors of pink and orange and yellow, before. The last colors existing in the sky after they left, was pink and blue.

Sonic picked Amy up in his arms. "I'd better take you back home," he told her.

Amy nodded, feeling too in the moment to say anything. She couldn't believe it was over. The perfect date…done…complete…finished. She laid her head next to Sonic's chest, the wind slapping against face. For so many years now, she had wondered what it would be like to go out with Sonic, and now she knew it was the most wonderful she had ever experienced in her life. She felt totally bummed out when they came up to her doorstep and Sonic put her down.

The two just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Something flashed through Amy's mind, something important, but she just brushed it aside. What could be more important than being right here with the one she loved so dearly? Who cares what her instincts thought? The lights were on in her house, but she didn't even acknowledge them.

"Well…," Sonic tried to say.

"Thank you for the date," Amy smiled at him. "It was wonderful."

Sonic rubbed his nose nervously. "T-thanks, Amy. I didn't really think I would survive it since it was the first time I've ever taken a girl out…" he chuckled to himself.

It all went silent. Then next thing Amy knew, they were both leaning towards each other slowly. Amy's eyes closed. This was it, the moment of truth. Her heart beat was increasing rapidly, like it was about to burst. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. And then…

Right before their lips touched, the front door swung open, ramming itself into the concrete wall. Sonic and Amy both immediately backed away from each other, blushing furiously. Standing in the doorway, was Stacy. Two girls were next to her, one on each side. Amy's eyes widened. She knew she should have listened to her instincts.

"AMY ROSE!" Stacy screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Before Amy could answer, Stacy's eyes landed on Sonic and she gasped. "GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" she hollered, grabbing Amy's shoulder roughly and dragging her into the house. The door slammed shut, leaving Sonic outside.

Stacy threw Amy on the couch and lumbered over her. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT NASTY HEDGEHOG!"

"Yeah, she so did!" one of the girls yelled. She was the taller of the two and her face was scrunched up like a lemon, making her extremely unattractive. "Isn't that right, Sunshine?"

The shorter girl, who was slightly taller then Amy and name apparently was Sunshine, frowned. "I'm not taking sides," she said. "You shouldn't either, Midnight. I think if Amy wants to hang out with this guy, you should let her!"

Midnight ignored her sister's comment and went back to torturing poor Amy. "You know, your boyfriend's pretty cute. I might just go mess with him myself."

"He's not my boyfriend. And don't you dare touch him!"

Stacy slapped Amy, creating a big blue bruise. "Don't you ever speak to your sister that way again! You shall respect your betters."

Sunshine kept trying to help Amy, but she was constantly disregarded. "C'mon guys, leave her alone!" she cried.

"Oh, and I'm guessing that there was no 'party' at work," Stacy smirked. "You filthy lier."

Midnight yawned. "This is getting boring. I'm going to bed." She exclaimed, leaving the room.

"Me too," Stacy agreed. She kicked Amy's knee, and then left as well.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. It felt like her leg was broken. "Ooh, I could use some ice."

Sunshine ran into the kitchen and then came back with a bag of ice. She placed it on Amy's knee.

"Sorry Amy, I tried," Sunshine sighed.

"I know you did, Sunny. I appreciate it."

"You better get to bed. Don't forget, school tomorrow."

Amy stood up. "Right, I know," she replied. Walking up the stairs to her bedroom was probably the most agonizing thing Amy had ever done. The horrible pain every time she took a step was unbearable. It seemed like hours before she finally reached the top of the stairwell, entered her room, and collapsed on her bed. It hadn't even been five minutes before the wonderfulness of sleep overcame her.

**There you all go. Happy now? **

**Again, I am so so so so very sorry about the long wait. I don't get much time to work on this story each day. I probably get about three hours a day, minus Sunday and yesterday, and you get about….uh…..thirty one hours to do this. Then writers block took over for about a week, so subtract that and you get twenty one hours. Then I couldn't work because of Verizon, so get rid of that and you end up with about…eight hours. **

**Yeah. EIGHT HOURS.**

**That's not much time to write a whole chapter. **

**Anyway, the point is, I AM SO SORRY!**

**Now, I got to go. Parental Controls log me off in ten minutes and I have SO much more stuff to do. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg, that must have been the fastest update ever! I am so proud of myself…*sniffs***

**Any who, I finished the chapter! This one should be pretty exciting. **

**SPOIL ALERT: There will be a new character added and you MIGHT see Dark Sonic. MIGHT.**

**Oh yeah, I'm going to start writing a new story pretty soon based on a creepy nightmare I had last night. So…..yeah.**

**I don't own any of the Sonic characters. Please do not steal any of my fan characters without asking my first. **

**LET IT BEGIN.**

- Sonamy: Return -

"AMY!"

Amy opened her eyes reluctantly. She had been having the most wonderful dream about her and Sonic and was disappointed to have been interrupted.

Sunshine was standing over her bed, shaking her with infuriating strength. "WAKE UP!" she screamed.

Amy covered her head with her blanket. "Go away! I'm sleeping." Her voice was muffled from under all the layers of fluff.

"Get out of bed!" Sunshine cried out. She grabbed Amy's feet and pulled them as hard as she could to force her out from under the covers. The pink hedgehog landed on the floor, letting out an annoyed grunt.

Amy groaned. "Why?" she whined, holding out her vowels.

"School starts in five minutes, hun! You're going to be late."

"What?" Amy gasped. She hopped to her feet and grabbed her backpack which was sitting at her door. "I have to get ready!"

"No time, sugar. Just grab your stuff and go!"

As much as Amy wanted to put on make-up and make herself look pretty, she knew Sunshine was right. But when she glanced at her mirror and saw the state her hair was in, she knew she had no choice but to fix it. Amy grabbed a brush and started raking it through her bedraggled quills. That's when she noticed the bruise.

The mark had apparently turned the colors of purple and blue overnight. It was so big, that it practically covered her whole right cheek. Not only was it immense and noticeable, but it hurt like heck.

"Sunshine, I have to cover my bruise!" she wailed. "If Sonic sees it I'm SCREWED!"

Sunshine was confused. "Why is that?"

"You _know_ that Stacy said if I tell anyone what's going on I'm done for, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Sonic has a thing for finding out stuff like this. Trust me, he's gonna find out, and he's gonna try and help me."

"How's that bad? Don't you _want_ help?"

Amy sighed. She headed for the front door. "You don't understand, Sunny. Stacy is going to kill me, then Sonic. I can't take that chance."

Sunshine nodded. "I get it. Now go, you've got three minutes!"

Three Minutes Later…

Amy burst through that classroom door, panting hard. She had one hand covering her right cheek. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" she cried, wiping her brow. "I overslept."

"Just take your seat, Amy," Mrs. Hooker snarled. Her face looked worse than Midnights'. "I've got Math to teach."

Amy slid into her seat next to Sonic. While still covering her cheek, she nudged him. "What's her problem?"

"She's out of chocolate," he whispered back.

"I'd like to introduce Devisha, our new student," Mrs. Hooker announced dully.

Devisha smiled at the students in front of her. She had Hispanic skin, and seemed to be part vampire by her sharp teeth.

"Please take a seat next to Amy," Mrs. Hooker instructed. Devisha did as she was told.

Amy held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose," she beamed. "It's nice to meet you, Devisha."

Devisha took her hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm sure we're going to be great friends."

"What's our lesson today, Ma'am?" Michaela asked stupidly.

Mrs. Hooker threw a book at the rat's head. "Quiet, you parasite!" she yelled. "Unless you've got Hershey's or Bon Bon's, I don't want to hear your voice!"

Michaela rubbed the bump on her head. "I've got M&M's," she offered. There was a yellow bag of candy on her desk.

Mrs. Hooker snatched the sweets off the small table and tossed them into her mouth. "Ooh, they taste so good…"

Michaela beamed. "Yup!" she giggled. "They're peanut flavored. My favorite!"

"THEY'RE WHAAAAT?" Mrs. Hooker shrieked. She spit out the candies, creating a puddle of chewed-up chocolate, peanuts, and saliva on the floor.

"EWWWWWW!" all the girls cried out.

"NASTY!" another student echoed.

"COOL!" most of the boys grinned and all the girls made faces at them.

Mrs. Hooker's eyes were bloodshot and her features turned green. Then her arms broke out in big, icky, red bumps, followed by her tongue becoming an unhealthy purple.

Amy gasped, gripping the side of her desk for support with her left hand. What was going on?

"You idiot!" Mrs. Hooker screeched. "I'm highly allergic to peanuts. SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"Does anyone here have a phone?" Kelsey cried out.

"I do!" Rouge presented. She grabbed a Princess Plus cell phone out of her Diamond Purse. The phone was covered in emerald bits and rubies. She dialed the three numbers as fast as she could.

"Of course she would have the most expensive phone, followed by the most expensive bag," Brianna smirked.

Sally frowned deeply. "Bri, I have a Princess Plus and a Diamond Purse too, you know"

Brianna flushed. "B-but, it totally works when _you_ own them!" she rephrased herself apprehensively.

"Yes, please hurry. Thank you. Good-bye," Rouge said into the phone. She hung up. "They'll be here soon."

"HOW SOON?" Mrs. Hooker wailed.

Everyone sweat dropped. "A few minutes…?" Rouge guessed.

The door slammed open, revealing two police officers. Behind them were a couple men from an ambulance.

"Have no fear, the police are here!" one of them announced.

"Oh my gosh, there's a monster in here!" the other screamed. He pointed at Mrs. Hooker, who didn't look to happy. "Someone call animal control!"

"I'm not a monster, you moron! I'm the teacher," she roared.

"The teacher is a monster? No wonder kids in this school have lost the will to learn…"

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, don't get your panties in a wad...," the first officer winced.

The second officer led her outside, with her screaming the word, "Pervert!" over and over.

The first officer remained in the classroom. "Okay, kids. My name is Officer Patrick. But you can just call me Pat."

"You mean like from that famous kid show? You know; the one about that crazy sponge and his best friend, the starfish?" Michaela asked. "Ooh, ooh! Say something stupid!"

Amy smacked her forehead with her palm. "Idiot…," she mumbled under her breath.

Pat looked awfully confused. "What…?"

"Just, don't listen to her," Sally exclaimed. "Instead, you should be paying attention to me, hun." She winked.

"Um…okay," Pat coughed nervously. "I'm going to leave now…" He was gone within a matter of seconds.

"Call me!" Sally yelled after him. She turned to Brianna, smirking. "See, that's how you get rid of the police. Make them uncomfortable." Brianna nodded, leaning on every word.

Amy shifted in her seat so she could face Cream. The little rabbit was playing with the brown bangs on her head which had grown over the years.

"Cream," she whispered, nudging her best friend.

Cream looked up, smiling. "Yes, Amy?" she asked politely. She looked at the bruise. "Oh my goodness, what happened to your cheek?"

"Keep it down! I don't want anyone to know." Cream nodded meekly.

"Can I do anything to help?" the little girl asked.

"Could you, maybe, help me cover it?"

Cream thought for a minute. Then she grabbed her backpack, zipped it open, and looked inside. "Cheese, could you help me with this?" she asked softly.

"Cheese…is in your backpack?" Amy wondered.

"Well, yeah," Cream shrugged. "No pets allowed in school." She looked back into the bag. "Well…?"

"Chao!" Cheese called out from inside.

"She said that you should hide it with your hair." **(Me: Honestly, I don't know if Cheese is a boy or a girl. So…yeah)**

"How do I do that?" Amy questioned.

"Here, let me help," Cream offered. She brought out a comb from her pocket. After a few minutes of brushing, the bruise was completely covered.

"Thanks Cream!" Amy smiled. "You're the best. No need to cover the one on my knee, it's out of sight. Good thing it no longer hurts."

Just then, Pat walked back in. He still seemed a little bit scarred from his last visit.

"Listen, because the teacher is going to the hospital, you're all allowed to go home."

"But, what about our other classes?" Michaela asked. No one was surprised when she was, once again, smacked on the head by students.

"When can we leave?" Tails asked eagerly.

"Now, I think."

Oh, how he should have kept his mouth shut. Or at least have moved out of the way, because as soon as those three words were uttered, every kid in the classroom trampled the officer on their way out. Once everyone was gone, the poor guy was still lying on the floor, bruised and battered. Michaela, the only person left in the room, was still sitting in her chair, packing up her stuff. When she walked by him, she gasped.

"Help…me...," Pat wailed, his voice choked up in pain.

"Oh dear," Michaela muttered. "You need booze!" The rat then tossed a couple coins down next to him on her way out.

X

Amy skipped out of the schoolhouse cheerfully. "Who would think I could get out of school _this_ early?" she giggled. "This means I can go to my job and work overtime! And, I don't have to hide the bruise on my face or knee!" She headed for the small café where she worked.

Once she was there, she was greeted by Rouge and hugged by May. Felicia walked over to her.

"Amy, what happened to you?" Her boss asked.

"I, uh, fell down the stairs," Amy lied.

"Well, I hope you get better. Now, please help us in the kitchen."

X

Sonic ran around the little town he lived in a couple times. It was the best thing to do at the moment when he was unsure of what to do. His stomach growled after his one thousand, three hundredth lap. Sonic skidded to a stop on the sidewalk, his usual red sneakers creating dust from the contact of rubber to cement.

"Jeez, I'm hungry," Sonic told himself. "I could really go for a chilidog right now…"

He pondered this before snapping his fingers. "I know! I can go down to that old café Amy works at. Won't she be surprised?"

Sonic took off at the speed of sound.

X

"Amy, we've got an order on table three," May told her, handing Amy a tray filled with food.

"Thanks May!" Amy replied. She grabbed the tray and carried it out from the back room.

While she was placing the order on a table, the door opened and someone walked in, causing a little doorbell to ring. Of course, this was natural to Amy, so she was oblivious to whom it was. That is, until she heard his voice.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic greeted her optimistically

Amy whirled around. When she saw Sonic standing at the doorway, she turned back around, making him look at her from behind. "H-hey, Sonic…," she stuttered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine_." "Oh my gosh, I can't let him see my injuries!"_

Sonic sat down at one of the tables and put his feet up on top of it, his arms behind his head. _"Wow, is she acting weird." _He thought.

Amy rushed back into the kitchen. She was heading for the back door when May stopped her.

"Amy, where are you going? We need you to be Rouge and take orders."

"What? Why can't Rouge do her own job?"

"She's busy cleaning vomit from some drunks that came in. Now go!"

Amy sighed. She grabbed a notepad and a pen and then reluctantly dragged herself out of the kitchen to Sonic's table.

"Hello, sir," she addressed anxiously, looking down. "M-may I take your order?"

"Sure thing," Sonic grinned. "I'll have twenty chilidogs please."

Her head shot up. "Twenty?" She gasped, completely forgetting to hide her face.

"That's righ-…," he stopped mid sentence. "What on Mobius happened to your face?"

Amy let out a high pitched squeak. She tried to cover herself, but it was too late. She couldn't believe how careless she had been.

"Nothing," Amy answered a little too quickly. "It's nothing!"

"Oh really? Then why are you hiding it?"

"I, um, I thought you would l-laugh..." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Why would I laugh? What happened?"

"Well, I...I...I fell down the stairs during work hours," Amy lied.

"Really? And how clumsy must you be to trip and get a bruise like _that_ in the space of **ten minutes**?"

Amy didn't answer. Sonic sighed.

"Amy, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day."

"I...I can't tell you!" she burst out, her eyes welling up.

"Why not?" His voice was softer now.

"B-because then you'd get involved, and...and..and I can't let you!"

Sonic sighed again. Then suddenly, it clicked.

"Is someone hurting you, Amy?"

Amy's lower lip trembled. She couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears. Sonic was taken aback. He wasn't used to seeing girls cry. So, he wrapped his arms around her trembling figure, embracing her. She hugged him back and sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"She doesn't mean to!" Amy weeped. "She...she's family, s-so she must love me!"

Sonic just shook his head. No one who beat a child could still feel love for them. It just wasn't possible.

"Who is it, Amy?"

"My st-step-mom..." _"What are you doing? Don't tell him!"_

Sonic understood now. It was all so clear that he was insulted about not figuring it out before. But the fact that Amy's own step-mom was abusing her tipped him over the edge. He could feel himself changing. His anger was getting the best of him.

**"Where is she?"**

Amy's eyes shot open at the remark. It sounded evil…angry…inhuman! Although, he wasn't exactly a human anyway, so that wouldn't matter. She pulled away and looked at Sonic to see that he was surrounded by an dark blue aura and his fur had darkened.

**"WHERE IS THAT WHORE?"**

At first glance, Amy was beyond terrified. This was her first encounter with Dark Sonic. But she knew that if she told him where Stacy was, he would do something he would end up regretting.

"Sonic, you need to calm down," Amy told him. "If I tell you anything, you'll just go over there and, most likely, kill her."

Honestly, it didn't seem like Sonic really cared. He seemed more concerned about making the horrible woman pay for her crimes. But deep down, he knew Amy was right. So he used a lot of his strength to transform back into his regular form.

"Now, you just need to promise me you won't get involved."

"WHAT? This lady is beating you, and you _don't_ want me to do something about it?"

"That's right. If you do, It'll just make things worse."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, she'll probably kill the both of us."

"What's another thing?"

"Uh, she might call the police on you for trespassing I guess."

"Okay, well, that's not going to stop me!"

"Sonic don-"

It was too late. Sonic had already took off at the speed of sound, his previous hunger completely diminished.

X,

Stacy put her feet up on the couch. She took a sip from her margarita.

"I'm bored," She yawned. "I need my Abby, or whatever her name is, to create entertainment for me."

KNOCK KNOCK!

Stacy groaned. "AMY! Answer the door for me!"

No answer.

"Oh yeah, she's not home." The lazy, gold hedgehog got up and walked to the door. She opened it.

POW! A punch to the face was enough to wake her up. She fell backwards. Sonic stepped into the doorway.

"You! You're the one who's been abusing Amy!" he growled.

"You think I care what happens to that slut?"

"Well you should! She's your step-daughter. Now sit still while I give you a taste of your own medicine."

Stacy gnashed her teeth. Crawling to her knees, she slugged Sonic in the abdomen, causing him to let out a pain-filled, "Oof!"

Stacy got to her feet. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Sonic laughed, though it hurt. He held stomach.

"You think I didn't already know that?"

X

"Stupid Sonic…," Amy complained. She pushed a few shrubs of grass aside. "He's always so impatient, always jumping into action without thinking…"

X

Sonic spin dashed Stacy, sending her flying across the room.

X

Amy stormed through a clearing. "Now I have to, once again, get him out of trouble."

X

Stacy grabbed Sonic by the throat, lifting him off the floor. This wasn't hard for her, since she was way taller than him.

X

"It's a good thing I know a quick way to get there," Amy continued.

X

Stacy grabbed a metal bat. It was heavy, so it took a lot of strength to pick it up. She swung it around powerfully and smacked Sonic on the head. He fell to the ground.

X

"No one even cares that I help him," Amy went on. She came up to the doorway of her house.

X

Stacy brought out a gun.

X

Amy opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Lying on the floor was Sonic, totally unconscious. There was a large wound on the top of his head. And standing over him, with a loaded gun pointed at his head, was Stacy.

**CLIFFHANGER TIME! **

**I know, you must hate me know. But I had to update fast because school starts in two weeks. Once that starts up again, it'll be even harder for me to write. So after August 23, expect delays. **

**I'm gonna go now. My brother will kill me if I don't give him the computer.**

**Review please! :D**


	8. PLEASE READ

**Author's Note. PLEASE READ.**

**X**

**Okay, first of all, I would like to apologize to the reviewers, Viky, Mermain123, and Cooky-Cat for my seventh chapter. **

**I honestly didn't know that the finale part was similar to someone else's comic. **

**You see, for the ending part of that section, I caught writers block, once again. So, I asked my friend, who will remain nameless, what I should do. She gave me her idea, and I was ever so thankful to her. What she told me to write, was everything from where Sonic came to the café down to the end. Since I have a problem with not being able to say "no", I accepted her proposal, and wrote it all down, word for word.**

**I now realize I shouldn't have.**

**When I got those reviews, I researched Heidithecat's comic, and discovered my mistake. Of course, the first thing I did was talk to my friend who had started it all. I told her that she had given me a component from someone else's comic strip and that she shouldn't have done that. **

**She got angry, threw a fit, and is apparently no longer my friend. So thanks, thanks for that.**

**Now that girl is just another name to add onto the long list of friends who obviously never cared about me from the start.**

**I am sorry to say, that now I no longer have the inspiration to continue this story. Before I quit altogether, however, I will change the ending to my own version, and not Heidithecat's. **

**I am so so so very sorry to all of you. Especially Heidithecat, and I hope you can forgive me before I cut off the narrative.**

**If I do, however, feel the need to continue Sonamy: Return, then the eighth chapter will be updated. But until then, this is good-bye.**

**X**


	9. Chapter 8

**ZOMG, LOOK WHO'S BAAAAAACK!**

**OH. MY. GOSH! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but I'm back now, and that makes me super duper happy! I hope that makes all of you super duper happy as well! :D**

**It's mostly thanks to doylewells, who helped me figure out what to do next. So, THANK YOU, DOYLEWELLS! ^_^**

**In fact, I think I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to doylewells. It just seems fair. **

**So, here's what you've all been waiting for.**

- Sonamy: Return -

The gun was pointed at Sonic, who was struggling to get up. Stacy had a smug grin available on her face. She tightened her grip on the trigger and got ready to fire.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Amy screamed.

Stacy huffed. "I told you to stay away from that filthy rat, and now I'm going to make sure you do, permanently!"

"No!" Amy cried. "Sonic!" She started to run up to him, but stoped dead in her tracks when Stacy pointed the gun at her instead.

"You disobeyed me Amy, and for that, you must be punished!"

Sonic, even in his weakened state, used the last remaining strength he had to run and push Amy down as the gun went off. Sonic screamed in pain and blood spattered on the cold tiled flooring. At first Amy was frozen, eyes not blinking, but fixed on the astonished Sonic, who now had a bullet hole in his chest. But then, when she saw Sonic collapse to his knees, her eyes narrowed and all of the mussels in her body tensed up. She thought of every time her step mom…no, that monster was not even worthy of that title, had abused her verbally, physically, or mentally. She so wanted to hurt her then, but this…this extremely low act of evil is what made her snap. With a loud scream, she lunged at Stacy, tackling the latter to the blood splattered floor.

Amy sat on top of the fiend and punched her in the face multiple times. There were tears in her eyes as she struck the monster with all her might. Stacy blocked the blows with her hands. She tried to strike back, but missed (Stacy used punch. The attack missed! Lol). Amy squeezed her eyes shut, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get off me!" Stacy shrieked. "MOONLIGHT! SUNSHINE!"

Amy's two step-sisters came into the room. Moonlight folded her arms across her chest angrily. Sunshine looked furious.

"Get this skank off me!" she screamed at them. They just stood there, not moving.

Sunshine scanned the room. She saw the nearly unconscious, bleeding hedgehog laying on the floor, her little sister punching her mom, and Stacy roaring at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I help _you_?" Moonlight spat out. "All you ever do is yell at me and force me to be a stripper. Did it ever cross your mind that perhaps I didn't _want_ to be a strip pole dancer? Maybe if you actually listened to me, you would know that my dream job is actually being a nutritionist!"

Stacy blinked. She wasn't used to her oldest daughter back-talking her. Maybe Sunshine, but not Moonlight. Stacy furrowed her eyebrows.

"You will do as I say!" she bellowed. The irritated woman pushed Amy off her. Amy fell to the floor, getting blood all on her dress. The pink hedgehog crawled over to where Sonic was. Stacy stood up and walked over to her stubborn, teenaged children.

"You dare to sas me!" Stacy snarled. "I have told Amy numerous times how I feel about sas, and you DARE to disobey me?"

Moonlight just shrugged. "Torturing Amy used to be fun, until you took it too far." She jerked her head over at Sonic's limp form where Amy was holding him, crying silently. "I still think the kid's cute. It wasn't fair what you did."

"You really think I care what _you_ think!" Stacy hollered. She was on the verge of smacking the feisty teenager.

"Well, you should!" Sunshine shot back. "We're your children!"

"As of now, you're not anymore!" She was thinking that that would get them to come to their senses. Surely threatening to disown them altogether would get them and their puny brains to understand just how much trouble they were in.

Moonlight shrugged again. "Sounds good to me," she said coolly.

Stacy's mouth dropped open. She turned to Sunshine. Certainly her younger teen would stay.

"I'm getting my stuff now," Sunshine agreed. She left the room.

"Same," Moonlight nodded.

Stacy felt like she had just been whacked by a thousand pound truck. What was with her offspring? She stood still. Ever felt like you were so mad, you didn't know how to express it and just stood in the same place for, like, an hour? That was her right now.

Amy helped Sonic up, her arm around his waist and his over her shoulder. She glared at her step-mom for the last time, for she too was leaving. Just as she was going the front door, Stacy's voice stopped her. It sounded intensely sad, not angry.

"Amy, before you leave," Stacy sighed. "I'd just like to say…"

Amy waited.

"Good luck out there, you're going to need it."

"Why?"

"Because, I still think you're too much of a baby to defend yourself."

Amy frowned. "Even after I just kicked your butt?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I've always thought you were a loser. Still do."

"Could you possibly hurry up with this? My boyfriend is bleeding." Her body tingled all over at calling Sonic her boyfriend. It had been a while since she had even thought of them as an item.

"Okay, okay. What I'm trying to say is…"

Amy sighed impatiently. What was the woman trying to do? Get Sonic to bleed to death?

"Don't tell the police."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you tell the police I abused you, I'll hunt you down.

Amy laughed as she walked out the door. "Good luck with that!" she yelled over her shoulder.

X

Tails cranked his wrench around on his newly created machine. He had been working on the Tornado for hours. The little fox turned his head to look at the photo of him and Cosmo on his desk. He sniffed. Suddenly, his wrist started beeping. It was his watch communicator thingy. The I.D. said it was Sonic. He smiled.

"Hello?" Tails greeted into the wristwatch.

"Tails!"

"Amy?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"How did you get on Sonic's communicator?"

"Listen, I don't have much time to explain. Sonic's been shot!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Yeah, I need you to get down here pronto!"

"Before I do, I need to know. How did you get on Sonic's communicator? I thought you were at your house."

There was a pause. "I ran away," she finally said.

"You whaaaaaaaa...?"

"Ugh, just get down here NOW!"

"Okay, okay!"

Tails shut off the watch. He hopped into his aircraft and turned on the engine.

"Tails!" little Cream called. She was coming into the garage where he was. Cheese was right next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Sonic's been…uh…," he began nervously. How could he tell her he had been shot? "Um, injured. Yeah, and I need to go get him."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, I guess." Normally, Tails would have told her it was too dangerous, but lately, he had been taking a fancy towards her. She was older now, and that made him notice her more than he used to.

Cream flapped her ears, flying up into the air and inside the plane. She buckled her seat belt and held Cheese in her lap.

"Ready!"

Tails nodded. "Hold on, you guys…," he muttered before taking off.

X

Amy looked around nervously. She was sitting down on the curb, Sonic on her lap. So far, Tails hadn't shown up and she was getting worried. If he took much longer, Sonic would lose all his blood and die. She quickly tore off the white brim of her dress and tied it around his chest. It instantaneously turned crimson, but didn't bleed through anymore. Amy started to cry.

"I should have done something," she sobbed. "I should have stopped her…"

The Tornado landed in front of her on the road. Amy looked up and wiped away her tears. Tails and Cream sat in the front two seats. They both looked concerned.

Tails flew out of the driver's seat and landed directly in front of Amy. "C'mon!" he told her. "We gotta get him out of here!"

She nodded. She felt a lot more comfortable now that her friends were here.

X

Amy sat in her chair, her head in her hands. Everyone was sitting at the hospital in the waiting room. It had been a week since Sonic had been taken to the emergency room. He was a mess when he had arrived and hadn't been aloud to have any visitors. Now that they were able to see him, they all came as quickly as possible. Knuckles and Rouge were on the couch, arguing over who got which side, as usual. Tails and Cream were both sitting next to each other in metal chairs, playing cards on the glass table in front of them. Amy suggested it was either "Speed", "Garbage", or "Rummy". Those were their three favorite games. Shadow was standing near the corner, alone, with his arms folded. He was brooding as always, so everyone pretty much ignored him.

A nurse walked into the room. She had a distressed look on her face.

Amy got up. "Nurse, is he okay?" she wailed.

"I'm sorry, but you're friend is dead."

Everyone, except Shadow, gasped. Cream started to cry into Tails' shoulder. The tears Amy had been holding in so sturdily all week came bursting forth. She covered her face and sobbed.

"Are you serious?" Amy whimpered, looking up from her hands.

"You are talking about Kenny, right?" (Omg, they killed Kenny! xD I'm not really a South Park fan, but my brother _insisted_ I use this joke.)

"…No." _Who the heck is Kenny?_

"We're talking about Sonic!" Tails nearly yelled.

"Oh," the nurse groaned, "then he's fine."

Amy sighed with relief. She slumped back in her chair.

"Can we see him?" Cream asked hopefully.

I don't know," the nurse smirked. "Can you?" (This is a joke my teacher pulls on me all the time. It's annoying)

"Well, yeah," Cream marveled. "I'm not blind."

"Then sure," she grinned. "Of course you can." _They're all idiots__._

Tails got up and he headed for the door in a hurry. The nurse stopped him.

"Hold on there!" she glared. "You look a little too young to be going back there without an adult."

Tails' muzzle flashed a deep red. "Look, lady. I'm eleven! I am so old enough to see my brother."

"Brother? You don't look at all like brothers. I'll have to ask you to stay here or else I'll be forced to call security."

Tails growled at her, but sat back down.

"Are we aloud in?" Knuckles asked. "Rouge and I are twenty-one."

"Sure, go ahead. The emo one can go in next."

Shadow gave her the evil eye. She shivered. Knuckles and Rouge went into the back room, leaving Amy, Tails, Cream, and Shadow unaccompanied.

X

Ten minutes later, they came back. Amy looked up sadly.

"I-is he okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he's fine," Rouge answered her. "I'm surprised he's holding up so well."

"Can I see him now?" Amy begged.

The nurse shrugged. "I promised the emo guy he could go. Just wait."

Shadow glowered at her again. He walked into the back.

X

Sonic was lying in the bed, his whole chest wrapped up in white linen. He sighed weakly. Rouge and Knuckles had just left. He was, once again, all by himself. The door opened, and Sonic smiled. He hoped with all his might it was Amy. Shadow walked in and he frowned. Shadow walked up to Sonic's bed. He was looked conceited.

"So, faker," Shadow began. "Looks like you really messed up this time."

Sonic folded his arms and looked away. For a moment, he felt more like Shadow than himself. "I guess."

"You know, Amy was really worried."

Sonic dropped the act. "Really?"

"Yup, apparently she hasn't slept since you got here."

Sonic felt kind of bad. "Poor Amy…It's all my fault."

"How?" His statement confused Shadow.

"I'm the reason she's worrying! I wish there was something I could do to help her…"

Shadow was silent for a moment. Then suddenly, he smirked.

"Actually, there is a way."

Sonic looked up. "There is?"

"Yup," Shadow grinned devilishly. "You want to know?"

"Of course I do! I-I mean, sure, I guess."

"Well, you got to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Like you don't know," Shadow sighed coldly. "Stupid hedgehog…"

Sonic frowned. He wasn't exactly pleased with Shadow's attitude. But he was curious of what he could do to help Amy.

"I could tell you…"

"Yeah…?"

"I could not as well." Shadow loved teasing the poor hedgehog.

"Cut the act," Sonic snapped impatiently. "Just tell me what I need to do!"

"I already told you that."

"Okay, fine. PLEASE tell me what I need to-" Sonic stopped talking suddenly. Shadow was grinning again.

"You're kidding me."

Shadow started heading for the door. "You know what to do," he said before he exited the room, leaving Sonic with his thoughts and the heart monitors. The door slammed open again an instant later, creating a dent in the wall. Amy was standing in the doorway, tears running down her face.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours. Then Amy broke the awkward silence with a really loud sob. She ran into the room and threw her arms around Sonic's neck, weeping into his shoulder.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic stuttered. "Wasup?"

Amy pulled away. She looked angry.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," she seethed. "How could you do this to me!" There were purple bags under her eyes and her hair was a little but messy, signs that she hadn't been sleeping lately.

"Uh…"

"I have been up day and night for a week worrying about you!" she went on. "I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Well…I made it! So, no need to worry."

Amy started breathing heavily, like she was hyperventilating. Sonic was starting to feel worried. He was used to Amy getting mad at him, but he wasn't used to this. Then suddenly, she started to cry into his shoulder again.

"S-Sonic…I'm so-o sorry," she sobbed. "When she pointed that g-gun at your head, I-I thought you-u were going to d-d-die!"

"W-Well, I didn't, did I?"

She sniffed. "I guess not."

"Then, you shouldn't be sad."

Amy pulled back, surprised at the remark. She certainly hadn't thought he would say something like that.

"What d-do you mean?" Amy inquired fretfully. He was smiling at her, making her heart beat more quickly than it should. Sonic touched her cheek gently. She knew she was blushing, she could feel the blood rushing to her face already, and a tingling sensation filled her whole body. For a moment, she was expecting him to kiss her, but he didn't. He just stared at her softly, sending chills down her spine. Good chills. Happy chills. Panicky chills.

After what seemed like hours, he finally said, "Because I'm here for you. Always and forever."

"F-Forever?" Was this her voice? She sounded like she was more of a chipmunk than a hedgehog.

Sonic's smile widened. "Yup, and don't expect anything less," he grinned cockily, tilting his head to a goofy angle. Amy had to smile as well at this. It was nearly impossible not to.

"Hey, pinky," the stupid nurse yelled from the door. "The others want a turn, ya know!"

_**"MY NAME IS AMY, NOT **__**PINKY**__**!" **_Amy roared. There was steam coming out of her ears. Sonic decided the moment spoiler must have ticked her off. Then he realized something.

_"Oh no!" _he thought worriedly._ "I never told her!"_

**You're a moron.**

_No, I'm not! And who are you?_

**I'm your conscious. SpOoKy HuH?**

_No, no it's not._

**…You have no sense of humor.**

_At least mine is better than yours!_

**Hey, I take that to offense.**

_How? You're me._

**Okay, okay, listen. If you want to tell her then you need to get her attention.**

_How?_

**I don't know! Figure it out, bonehead.**

Sonic snorted at himself. He could be such an idiot sometimes. Amy got up. She looked ready to leave. Sonic started to panic.

"Uh, uh, Amy, wait!"

She turned around. From his view, it was like one of those moments when the girl you like turns around, her hair swishing with her body, sparkles all around the scene, a random gust of wind brewing, her eyes shining…you get the gist. But ya, this was that moment for him and it rendered him speechless. Amy lifted an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips, breaking the connection and the hypnotic instant.

"What is it, Sonic?" she asked impatiently. "The nurse will get mad if I don't give the others a chance for a visit."

"Well, I, um…ya see, I, uh…"

"Are you going to say it or what?"

"U-um…" **Spit it out already!**

"Hurry up!" the nurse yelled with irritation.

"Shut up!" Amy hollered back. "My future boyfriend is trying to say something important!" After a moment, she realized what she had just said and blushed furiously.

"What?"

"I said, um, best friend…yeah…," Amy sputtered a little too quickly. "I said best friend and you better not try to LIE and say I didn't!"

Sonic sweat dropped. Honestly, he found Amy's slip-up amusing.

"Sure Amy," he chuckled. "We believe you."

"You'd better!"

"Well you PLEASE get out of this room?" the nurse bellowed.

"NO," Amy hissed. "Not until Sonic tells me what he needs to tell me." She turned to Sonic. "Well?"

Sonic gulped. This was it, the climax, the ending point…the moment we've all been waiting for. The moment for us all who have been waiting so patiently, reading romantic lines over and over again, shaking the computer while begging for more, dying over cliffhangers, cursing the author who takes so long to update, sighing dramatically throughout quixotic scenes, laughing during humorous instants, crying through sad moment, and sitting at the edge of our chairs, reading every line, every word, every letter, every _syllable_ (okay, not really that far), with anticipation. Three little words. That was it. Just three little words. Those words would determine what would happen next. Whether if it would start their forever, or end everything they had accomplished so far. This…was the moment…of truth.

**Okay, okay, I really hope y'all enjoy the chapie, cuz I worked REALLY, REALLY hard on it. Took me about, um…28 days, yeah. So, about a month. Sorry D:**

**But anyway, for me, it was worth it. Don't think I can same the same for you though cuz I'm not you. :D**

**So anywayz, yeah. Oh, one more thing. I don't know if you people like *gulps and sucks in air dramatically* "kissing scenes" *barfs*. I know I don't. That's mostly because I'm horrible at describing them, as well as drawing them. Of course, I have no problem with SEEING them or READING about them. LOL.**

**But, I digress, if you want one, just vote on it. I don't care. All you have to do is vote "yes" or "no", and I'll count up the votes and post them on the next chapter. YEAH.**

**SO DON'T FORGET. If I don't get any votes, I'll just decide that means it's unwanted and leave it as "no". So, yah.**

**Here you go, review please cuz I worked really hard on this!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay! 9th chapter!**

**Okay, so here are the results.**

**Kiss: 10 (plus 106 from Mackymouse49's post and 40 from someone else's who left their username blank…yes, I counted.)**

**No Kiss: 0 (LOL)**

**(Don't judge me if I miscounted)**

**So the final tally is…**

***drum beat***

**156 VOTES FOR KISS!**

**Omg, that's a lot. **

**Pretty obvious which one came in first, right?**

**If you people start judging me on my kissing scene skills, I will blow a gasket. **

**L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y.**

**So be nice **

- Sonamy: Return -

Sonic gulped for the tenth time. He was sweating like a pig, he was so scared. Amy waited for his answer impatiently. She was wondering when he was going to answer. The grouchy nurse growled angrily as she leaned against the door, murmuring something about getting a pistol.

"Sonic," Amy sighed. "Please just tell me what you need to say. You've been sitting there motionless for ten minutes."

"I have?" He didn't even recognize his own voice.

"Yes, you have," she declared boldly. "And I think, if you don't speak up soon, I'm going to get kicked out of this room."

"You got that right," the nurse obliged, checking out her nails impatiently.

"Will you at least let us talk in peace?" Amy begged her. The nurse emitted a loud, sarcastic groan, but left, closing the door behind her.

"And don't let the door hit ya on the way out…," Sonic muttered. Amy glared furiously at him and he shot his hands up in surrender.

"Are you going to talk or am I going to have to strangle it out of ya!" Amy threatened. Whatever he was going to say had better not be anything less than a proposal, or she was going to kick his sorry butt for all the suspense.

"Okay, okay! You see Amy," Sonic began nervously, "I-I wanted to tell you why I…why I…why I've always been so…well…distant, ya know, running from ya in the past." Dang, the poor hedgehog was nervous as heck, telling her this. He was opening up, and they both knew it. His eyes betrayed him, showing reluctance and anxiety. Sonic clamped his eyes shut, trying to block out everything they were revealing.

"Sonic…" Amy's hands flew to her mouth. FINALLY, after all these years of wondering why he ran from her, why he kept his distance…She was going to discover the answer to the impossibly complex question she would ask herself each and every night. _Why __does __he __run __from __me? __Why __doesn__'t __he __just __stay __by __me __and __tell __me __how __I __know __he __feels?_

"Well, you see Amy," he gulped. "It's not that I don't LIKE you…In fact, I kind of like you a lot…more than I should…"

"Go on…," she encouraged.

"But, the reason I never stopped to be with you, "Sonic forced himself to say. He was struggling to get the right words out, "was because I was worried you were going to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Sonic explained. "You know that if my enemies knew how important you are to me, you'd be their prime target."

She scoffed. "I can understand that." The pink hedgehog didn't continue when he shot her a dark glare. She cleared her throat.

"So, you're saying you _maybe_ would have gone out with me all those years ago if you hadn't had so many rivals?" Amy wondered.

"W-well, I…um…Maybe…"

She smiled dreamily. "Maybe…I'll take maybe…there's hope in maybe…"

Hope. Such a small, yet powerful word it was. He had hoped all his life that he would gain the courage to ask Amy out, or at least tell her the truth about himself. Now, this very moment, he was so close he could almost feel the good times they could have shared all their lives. It was so close…so near…so distant… But he was almost there.

"Yeah, there is…," he sighed gradually.

Amy seemed to be in her own little world for a moment, twirling around with her hands clasped together like a ten year old girl and not a fifteen year old freshman. She giggled to herself as she spun around, light on her feet, like she was a born dancer. Sonic smirked at her as she twirled. For the first time in three years, he was seeing the same Amy he had adored with all his heart as a kid. The same Amy who would hug him so tight, he would be unable to breathe until she let go. The same Amy who would cry day and night when he was on his mission's and would always wait with anticipation until he returned. The same Amy who had promised him so many years ago, "I won't EVER stop loving you, my Sonikku! You and I are meant for each other, and we should NEVER be separated. I won't EVER date anyone else, and I won't EVER love you less than I do right now." Every time he thought of that, he would smile. Suddenly, she stopped spinning and giggling. She looked at Sonic with questioning eyes.

"Sonic, what does this mean?" she asked curiously.

Sonic was taken aback. "What does what mean?"

"Well," Amy continued, "you said you MIGHT have taken me out on a date…and you also have been acting really weird around me ever since we were reunited, so…"

"So…?" Sonic wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"So… Does this mean," Amy gasped, smiling wider and wider by the second, "you _LIKE_ me?"

Sonic knew he had to escape this as soon as possible, for if his face burned any more; his muzzle would turn to ash. "U-um, sure, Amy! I thought you already knew that."

"No, no, I mean, do you REALLY like me, as in 'LOVE' like."

"Um…" _Gotta __escape__…__gotta __escape__…__gotta __escape__…_

"Aww, c'mon, Sonikku," Amy flirted. It had been three years since she had last gotten totally up close and personal and she had forgotten how nice it was. She wasn't about to stop now, so she went on, saying, "You're blushing so much, you look like Knuckles. That makes loving me so O. B. V. I. O. U. S."

"What?"

"Obvious! Ya know, I can totally tell."

"You can t-tell what?"

"That you LOVE me, duh!"

"Um, uh…"

Amy huffed. "Oh, c'mon, Sonic," she snarled impatiently. "Just say it. I mean, it's not like I've been waiting, like, TEN YEARS for you to confess!"

"Um, actually it's been like—"

"Does it really matter?" Amy wailed. "All I'm saying is, please Sonic…Please just tell me what I want to hear…and not just because you have to."

Sonic gulped. She was making this harder than it had to be, mostly for him.

"Amy, please don't get upset…," he begged her. He detected the faint sight of a tear in her eye, and her really hated seeing her cry. "It's just, you're not exactly making this easy for me." She didn't respond, just wiped her eye with her palm and motioned for him to continue, He obliged and went on, "Listen, Ames, I'm sorry it took me so long to say this, I really, really am…But for this whole time, I just…I guess I…I wasn't ready, okay? Five years ago, I didn't even know what…um, _love_ was. I take that back. I knew what love was, I just didn't understand it, or know how to handle it. So, that's why I would avoid you back then. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I started to get the whole liking process, and became afraid of it. I was worried that something would happen to you, and I knew, or a least I thought, that if I kept my distance, and acted like I didn't like you, Eggman wouldn't make you his main target." He forced himself to laugh a little at that, hoping to see her smile. She did. "I guess that didn't work did it? But on top of all that, I was too shy to really get close to you. All those death hugs and loving conversations…I kind of, uh, kind of enjoyed them…well, some of them." Amy giggled a little bit, but then cursed herself for it when he glared at her. He was obviously talking about those "Marry me, Sonikku!" things.

"May I continue?" Sonic responded. She nodded sheepishly.

"But anyway, I really, really, really did like all those nice things you used to talk to me about. But then…you left…and…and…"

"And…?"

"And it…it killed me…"

Amy's eyes widened. She could feel remorse filling up inside her. Poor Sonic, she hadn't realized how much he had suffered from her absence.

"It…it killed you? B-but…"

"Amy, I don't think you know this, but it was HORRIBLE after your step-mother dragged you away. I couldn't live with myself…I-it was unbearable to know that you were gone…"

**_Flashback!_**

_"__Okay, __now __just __put __those __inferior __reactors __over __there, __Sonic.__"_

_"Are you sure this is safe, Tails?"_

_Tails __laughed.__ "__Of __course __it__…_is_…" __he __struggled __with __the l__ast __word.__ "__Hand __me __that __wrench.__"_

_"What's the magic word?"_

_Tails glared at the blue hedgehog so violently, Sonic swore it did everything except audibly hiss. But, as usually, Sonic was too stubborn to give up that easily. _

_"What's the magic word, lil bro?" he repeated. _

_"Fine, I'll get it myself," Tails scowled. He snatched the wrench out of Sonic's gloved hand, leaving his big brother in shock. _

_"Well, aren't you in a perky mood today," Sonic laughed to himself, using sarcasm in his humor. _

_Tails sighed. He set the wrench down on his desk and placed his hand on the Tornado, which was sitting beside them with the engine open. The remorseful fox spread his hand across the airplane slowly, rubbing it over the name. "Sonic", it read in big white letters, surrounded by red and the picture of two yellow tails. _

_"I'm sorry, Sonic," Tails replied sorrowful. "I just really want to finish this before tonight."_

_"What's tonight?"_

_"Well…tonight happens to be the Mobian Dance…and I want…I want to…I want to ask…"_

_"Yes?" Sonic pestered. This was getting good. He knew about the dance. It wasn't very common, and only happened once every five years. Last time, Sonic had wanted to ask Amy, but instead, he had just skipped out all together. Amy hadn't ended up going with anyone either, proving them both miserable. If Tails was going…maybe he should—_

_"I was going to ask Cream!" Tails burst out, interrupting Sonic's fantasy. The kitsune's cheeks flushed a bright pink. _

_"Aww," Sonic laughed. "Tails, you should! You two are meant for each other."_

_Tails peeked at his plant, sitting in the window. It had grown at least ten inches since that awful day when the Metarex had attacked, but he knew he had to move on, and Cream was the one. He nodded his head and said, "You're right, I should."_

_Sonic __turned __away. __He __didn__'__t __want __his __little __brother __to __know __he __was __turning __green __with __envy. __Everyone __was __moving __on. __Knuckles __had __already __asked __Rouge __out __to __the __event, __and __now __Tails? __Sure, __Shadow __was __still __a __brooding __emo, __but _Tails_? __Maybe __it __was __time __for __him __to __grow __up __too. __That__'__s __it, __it __was __settled. __Sonic __lifted __his __chin, __turned __back __to __Tails __with __confidence reflecting in his eyes, __and __with __an __obvious __blush __on __his __muzzle, __shouted,__ "__I__'__M __GOING __TO __ASK__—" _

_"YOU GUYS!" Cream screamed. She ran in with a piece of paper floating behind her, firmly grasped in her hand. "AMY'S GONE!"_

_"WAIT, WHAT?" Tails and Sonic both cried out at the same time. _

_"__It__'__s __true!__" __Cream __sobbed.__ "__I __just __went __over __to __her __house __to __talk __to __her __about__…__something _(Tails and the dance, of course)_…__and __then,__no __one __was __there, __and __so __I __went __inside, __and __I __found __this __note __on __her __bed!__"_

_Sonic snatched the paper out of her grasp and held it up, reading it aloud. "Dear friends, I am sorry to tell you this, but I'm leaving home and never coming back. D-Don't think I'm running away, because I'm not! It's just, I…My father (of whom I hadn't known was still alive) remarried and my step-mother…well…we're moving, let's just put it that way, okay? Moving far, far away, and she said we're never coming back. Don't ask why, and don't come to visit. It's really none of your business. I'm going to miss you all, but I'll miss Sonic most of all. I love you, Sonikku, and even though my new step-mom has forbidden our friendship, I know we'll be together again someday._

_Signed, _

_Amy Rose._

_"OMG this is horrible! Amy's gone forever and…Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked. "You look really distraught, and you were shouting something and then—"_

_"It's nothing, Tails…," Sonic sighed, his face hidden from view. "Just forget it, okay?"_

_**End of Flashback!**_

Amy's hands were to her mouth, her tears water-falling from her eyes and staining her gloves. "Sonic, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Amy wrapped her arms around him once more, pulling him close to her as he sat on that cursed hospital bed, his knees up to his chest. Of course, she had had no idea what that whole flashback was because it was in his brain, but she knew he must have suffered from it. If only she had known how much she meant to him…

"Doesn't matter now," Sonic shook his head. His mask was back up, just like it had always been three years ago. The only flaw against it was his eyes, which revealed most of his emotions. Amy searched his face for the slightest hint of what he was thinking or feeling. _Pain, __angst, __anxiety, __concern__…__anger__…__?__No__…__not __anger__…_

_Love..._ Sonic turned away from her, begging that she wouldn't see right through him. Amy was good at that kind of stuff. She had always been able to tell exactly what he was feeling just by looking at him. Sometimes, he liked that feature, and it would prove useful, especially when he needed her there. Other times, he despised the fact that he couldn't hide anything from her and would hope she wouldn't come looking for him. This was mostly when he was beaten down and didn't want her to know.

"Sonic," Amy forced out through her sobs, "it does matter. YOU matter. Please don't think you don't."

"Why would it matter…?"

"Because I…you matter to me, Sonic, and that's all that counts, right?"

"...I guess…" _C__'__mon, __Sonic.__This __is __getting __you __nowhere. Do what you practiced. __Just __spit __it __out __already!_

"Sonic…please…"

Sonic took a deep breath. If he was going to finally get the girl of his dreams, he would have to be more assertive. Telling her…it was harder than he had ever anticipated.

Before Sonic could say a thing, Amy grabbed his pale arms and pulled him close to her. "Sonic, listen to me, I need you to know that no matter what has happened over these past three years, I still love you more than you could ever even begin to imagine. Please, don't start thinking that you don't matter to me."

Half of Sonic wanted to pull away from her grasp and hide his face. Being this close to her was making him seriously uncomfortable. However, the other half wanted to stay right there, close to her. Her silky pink quills smelled nice…Had she showered before coming…just for him? He flushed at the thought of Amy taking a shower, especially if it was for him.

Amy went on. "Sonic, I have tried and tried and TRIED to show you how much I adore you, but you have never really told me you loved me back. That's all I ever wanted, you know. I just...I needed you."

"I-I know, Amy…I know…I'm...I'm so sorry. I just hope ya can forgive me when I say this…"

Amy looked up, loosening her grip and backing away slightly. "Say what?"

"That I…I…"

"You…you…," Amy encouraged; hoping to help him with whatever it was he was trying to say. Unfortunately, it wasn't making it any easier for him.

Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Sonic decided that the best way to get her to understand was to show her how he felt. So, since she was already near, Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist, and as quickly as he could – with the reddest muzzle Amy had ever witnessed -, pulled her close, and on top of the bed with him, pressing his lips against hers. Poor hedgehog was trembling, he was so NERVOUS…but bless his heart; he went for it anyway. Amy was surprised at first, taken aback by his unexpected move, but after a moment, relaxed and kissed back, closing her eyes slowly. It was so deep…so passionate…it was everything she had ever wanted. Sonic moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to enjoy the moment more than they already were. Eventually though, they ran out of breath and had to pull apart. Panting, the two looked into each others eyes, not sure what to say.

Sonic spoke up first. "I-I…I love you, Amy," he stuttered.

Amy was silent for a heart beat. She was still having trouble processing her mind, which had completely turned to mush, along with her legs, and her arms, and pretty much every other part of her body. Then, after her brain started to function again, she grasped what he had said and gasped loudly. A tiny smile appeared on her face, and then it grew and grew until it was so big, it couldn't possibly get any bigger. A loud squeal erupted from her mouth, and her arms – which were no longer numb from pleasure – encircled Sonic's neck once more, embracing him tight, but not so tight, he would go through pain.

"OH, SONIC!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "YOU D-DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU'VE MADE ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Sonic laughed anxiously, holding her tiny waist. "Right back atcha, Ames."

Amy was so happy. Her dreams had finally come true! The ecstatic blossom-colored hedgehog was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Once she had finally cried enough, she asked, "Sonic, does this mean we're together now?"

Sonic just shrugged. "I-If ya want to be," he chuckled apprehensively. "I mean…no one's forcing you to—"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO! Mercy, I've only been begging for this moment since I was eight!"

"Then consider us an item."

Amy screamed with complete bliss. She hopped off her spot on the bed and started twirling all around the room. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIFE!" she shrieked. "I MUST TELL EVERYONE!" Amy scrambled out of the hospital room at a speed Sonic didn't know she possessed. "That's love for ya," he muttered under his breath, a smirk available on his face.

Amy raced back into the waiting room where everyone else was. Cream and Tails had finished their card game and were now busy with a thumb war. Rouge and Knuckles apparently had left a while ago due to boredom, along with Shadow. A couple new people were there now, sitting in metal chairs. One was a green hedgehog with a scar on his stomach, one was a fox in a really baggie blue hoodie that covered her head and a tiny blue mini skirt, and the last was an old cat with short gray hair, cradling an adorable newborn baby in her arms. The green hedgehog raised one eyebrow at Amy's excited expression.

"CREAM, CREAM, CREEEEEEEEEAM!" Amy bellowed elatedly, jumping up and down with excitement.

Cream looked up from her battle, the distraction causing her to lose by Tails covering her thumb, and therefore, winning the war. "Yes, Amy?"

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!"

"What?"

"ME AND SONIC ARE TOGETHER, **AND** I HAD MY FIRST KISS!" she squealed.

"Really?" Cream gasped, sitting up slightly in her chair. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Amy!"

"I knew the big lug would come around eventually," Tails grinned.

Amy giggled rapidly, clasping her hands together.

The green hedgehog looked from Amy to Cream. "I don't know what's going on here…," he mumbled, "but the pink girl's pretty hot. Wanna dump you're new boyfriend and go have some fun with me?"

Amy looked disgusted. "Gross, no! Sonic and I are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, get married in about a week (or longer, depending on what he wants), and live HAPPILY EVER AFTER, WITHOUT YOU."

"Hey, aren't I hot too?" Cream demanded, feeling jealous.

"Nah, you're boobs are too small," the hedgehog laughed evilly. "What, can't you fit in a bra? Here." He tossed a band-aid at her and it landed in her lap. "You **should** be able to fit into **that**."

Cream flushed angrily. She looked at the band-aid like she could burn it with her eyes.

"Shut up, Scourge," the weird fox scowled.

"What?" Scourge shrugged. "I'm just having a little fun, Fiona, gosh."

"I don't think you're boob-less, Cream!" Tails smiled at her, unaware of the perverted-ness of that sentence.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

Scourge snorted, followed by a smothered giggle from Fiona.

Amy frowned at the rude couple. They were ruining her moment. She grabbed Cream's hand and pulled her out the door, Tails trotting close behind them. Cream, in a confused daze, asked, "Where are you taking me, Amy?"

"We're getting out of this heck whole!" she clarified. "The walls are too white. It's way life-less for a place that's supposed to _restore_ your life, and not end it."

"But…but what about Sonic?" Cream cried. "Tails and I still haven't visited—"

"We're going home and going to do something really special for him!"

"Like what?"

"Oh, wait, I know! We should plan a coming home surprise party, just for him!" she gasped. "Oh, Sonic's going to be SO happy!"

"You're throwing a surprise party?" Tails grinned. "YAY, I love parties!"

"I know, right?"

"I'm so excited!"

"I need to tell my mother!"

"We must invite EVERYONE!"

Amy sweat dropped as the two went back and forth, eagerly ranting on and on about what they were going to do. But, at the same time, she wanted to do the same.

"Sonic's going to be discharged tomorrow," Amy said, "so we'd better get started!"

"YEAH, YAY, HOORAY, LET'S DO IT!" Tails and Cream cried happily.

Amy turned away, smiling blissfully. She was still sort of in a romantic daze from Sonic's confession. To her, it seemed she had to repay him in some way, and a party was just the thing. Now it was just a matter of time, and then she would make him the happiest hedgehog in the world.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed that!**

**I know I did…*is shot* xD**

**I'M SO HAPPY NOWZ! SONIC AND A-MAY ARE TOGETHAAAAAR! xD**

**YAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Oh, yeah, the reason it took so long to do this one is because I broke (or fractured) my right arm. Whichever one it is, it HURTS, and I have to type each letter ONE AT A TIME.**

**GAAAAAAAAAAH GHFGHJFDGHFDF**

**SO ANNOYING!**

**OMG I just realized something. **

**This is the longest chapter I have done so far.**

**It has a total of...4,948 words!**

**HOORAY! **

**sgfhgfdjhgfjgh (ONE. WORD. AT. A. TIME. *runs around screaming*)**

**So anyway, plz R&R (I think that means review, or whatever)**

**So yeah.**

**Bye! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**OH YEEEEAAAAH.**

**I AM B. A. C. K.**

**BACK!**

**YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!**

**So, yeah**

**HERE'S THE PART-AY!**

…

**WAIT! I have more to say, yup, yup.**

**If you're read my profile, you'd know that I collect Love Poems. Never mind why (cough, I'm desperate for romance because I can't date for two years, cough). Was that too revealing? Oh well, some of the poems I write myself, and some I find on the internet. Since I'm going through…a (AHEM) _phase_ of, uh, *blushes* self-romance (Not "I love myself", it's a crush, darn it), I've been getting more inspiration to write poems. So, I'm just saying that because I'm adding two new ones to the bottom of my list.**

**Another thing; I think I'm going to keep you guys updated on how my stories are going on my profile for now on.**

**And, so yeah, that's it.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and the gang belong to Sega. Amy's Dad (who is in this chapter) belongs to me.**

- Sonamy: Return -

Sonic woke up to the sound of a door closing. He looked to the side. A man in a white uniform and carrying a clipboard entered the room.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked nervously.

"I'm your doctor, Mr. Hedgehog," the man said. "I'm here to tell you you're going to be discharged."

"Really?"

"Yup, you're free to go home to your friends and loved ones at any time."

Amy…He hadn't seen her since that day when he had told her he loved her, and he couldn't wait to see her again. Sonic rubbed his nose with his forefinger, grinning, and said, "Great, see ya later, doc…or not," then hopped out of the blindingly white bed and jumped out of the window.

"WAIT!" the doctor cried after him. "You forgot to pay the bill!" But it was too late; Sonic was already halfway across the country, on his way home.

"Darn it," the doctor groaned. "Mr. Swanson's gonna have my head on a platter."

"And why would Mr. Swanson do that?" a large orange swan standing in the doorway asked.

"Mr. S-Swanson!" the doctor squeaked. "I-I, eh, c-c-can, uh, explain!" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"All right then," Mr. Swanson nodded sarcastically. "Start explaining."

"Well, um, it seems our most, uh, respected patient d-d-didn't pay for the stay here."

"Rebecca Black, that two timing jerk! And after all that lotion I rubbed on her broken foot."

"N-no, no, not Rebecca, it was Sonic the Hedgehog."

Mr. Swanson relaxed. "Oh, that guy? He paid."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he paid with a power ring. First day he was here."

There was a few minutes silence. Then suddenly, he burst out, "A POWER RING?" **(Remember, ****like ****I ****said ****before, ****a ****power ****ring ****is ****about ****the ****worth ****of ****a ****nugget ****of ****gold, ****so****…****get ****ready ****patients. ****You****'****re ****about ****to ****be ****having ****a **_**MUCH **_**nicer ****hospital ****xD)**

X

"All right, now put that banner up over there."

"Here?"

"Little to the left…no, no, your other left! Gosh darn it, Cream, left is THAT way!"

"Oh…okay, here?"

"Just a little higher up…and…PERFECT!"

"YAY, I did it!"

"You sure did. Tails, how's the punch?"

Pause. "It tastes AMAZING! Sonic's going to love it!"

"Wonderful, the doctor just called and told us Sonic was recently released, so he should be getting here soon.

"I'm so excited, I can't stand it!"

"Same here, I can't stay still!"

"When will the others be here?"

"Three minutes at the most."

"Fantastic, let's get ready."

X

Sonic whooshed down the street, leaving trails of dust and granite behind him as his red sneakers scrapped against the road. He was running at a high speed, higher than normal. He looked down at the watch Tails had given him last year. "1,678 MPH," it read. He grinned.

"Sweet," he laughed. "I've now beat my latest record speed of 1,500 MPH!"

Remember now, it's been three years since the Metarex thing took place, and back then, Sonic ran at 700 MPH. He hasn't grown taller, by the looks of it, but he has gotten faster.

Suddenly, Sonic came to an abrupt stop, using his heels to impede himself. Beside him was a flower store with tulips and sunflowers and roses in the window. He smiled, a thought entering his mind.

X

Amy dipped a ladle in an oversized, glass bowl and sipped at the punch. It took a second, but she grinned as explosions of flavor burst around in her mouth, partying like there was no tomorrow. She licked her lips and went for another taste.

"How is it?" Tails asked.

"You were right, it's delicious!" Amy beamed, wiping punch off her cheek with the back of her hand. "Tails, you're a genius! And I absolutely love the ice cream you added! Is that rainbow sherbet?" **(That****'****s ****what ****the ****ice ****cream****'****s ****called. ****DON****'****T ****call ****it**** "****sherbert****" ****or**** "****sorbet****"****,****because ****both ****of ****those ****are ****wrong**** – ****though ****I ****called ****it**** "****sorbet****" ****(pronounced: ****Soar-bay) ****all ****my ****life. ****It****'****s ****pronounced**** "****Sherbet!****" ****I ****looked ****it ****up ****;P)**

"Aw, thanks, Amy. And yes it is," the two-tailed kitsune chuckled happily, puffing up with pride. "I made it sherbet flavored punch, of course."

"Well, duh, obviously" she laughed. "I hope Sonic likes the chilidogs I made him." She glanced at the table, which had twenty hotdogs smothered in chili, all perfectly prepared.

The door opened and Rouge sauntered in. Knuckles and Shadow were right behind her, practically drooling over her figure. She was dressed in a skimpy black mini skirt and a short bra-like tank top. Her tall, black boots completed the fashionable outfit. The bat lifted her shady sunglasses, inspecting the room with her mischievous dark blue eyes. Her face was caked with foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, Amy noted. And wait, was that blush on her cheeks, or was she just happy to have fan boys? The blossom hedgehog cringed. She never had held a taste for the arts of makeup.

"The star is here!" Rouge said in a singsong voice, flashing a pose, as if there were cameramen lurking nearby. Knuckles pretended to be annoyed, but it was hard when he was right behind her, where she looked the hottest, according to him.

"Great, you made it! Silver is in the back getting napkins with Blaze," Amy nodded. "All we need is Sonic, and the party can begin!"

"Oh my gosh," Cream gasped from the window, "here he comes!"

Amy cried out with excitement, clapping her hands, "TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!"

Tails flipped the switch and the lights went off.

The door creaked opened slowly. "Hello?" a familiar voice, which melted Amy's heart, called out. "I don't remember it being so dark…although, it has been about six months since I was last here...so..." **(Oh, ****don****'****t ****act ****so ****surprised. ****We ****all ****know ****Sonic ****spends ****more ****time ****running ****and ****napping ****in ****trees ****than ****hanging ****out ****in ****his ****own ****home.)**

Tails flicked the lights back on. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, smiling happily as they watched the shocked blue hedgehog look up at the group of friends. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Amy ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home, Sonic," she whispered in his ear.

Sonic put one hand on her waist, holding her close as if he never wanted to let her go. He turned to the group. "You guys planned all this, just for me?" His voice sort of cracked at the end, which alarmed him tremendously.

"Actually," Rouge admitted, "Amy was the one who came up with the whole thing. We just showed up."

"You're the greatest friends ever," Sonic grinned. They all beamed. Tails ran over and started excitedly introducing him to all the features prepared. He was talking so fast, while smiling so big, Sonic could barely keep up with him and started wondering if his little brother might need an oxygen mask. After a few minutes though, everyone started getting more comfortable with the party and started enjoying different activities available in the house. As soon as Tails finally left Sonic to hang out with Cream, the blue hedgehog scooted back next to Amy. She giggled.

"Do you like it?" she asked, drinking down another cup of the amazing drink.

"I love it! You know, ya didn't really have to—"

Amy shushed him with a sweet kiss on the lips. He really liked this kiss because her lips tasted like one of his favorite childhood ice creams. When she pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and held him close, his hands automatically wrapping around her waist, as if it was natural to him. But it was natural, and for the first time, Amy felt complete in her life. This thought made her smile wider as she said, "I had to, Sonic, to repay you for everything you've done for me."

"But—"

"Uh-uh, no buts; you saved my life, Sonic! And you also confessed your love for me… It seemed wrong to let that slide without as much as a thank you, Amy style."

Sonic grinned. He let go of her to reach behind his back and pull out a bouquet of roses.

"Well then, I guess I have to thank you as well, Sonic style," he smirked, holding it out to her.

Amy gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks and moistened her gloves, making her palms feel squishy when she gripped the bouquet.

The roses were of all different colors; dark red, pink, blue, purple, even white – one of the rarest roses on Mobius. Amy lowered her head to their petals and filled her nose with their syrupy smells. She sighed shakily, hiccupping and sobbing at the same time.

"Y-you actually went out and…and…and bought me all these…these…these…" she had to catch her breath. "These BEAUTIFUL roses! Blue…and…and….and WHITE? Were do you even FIND white roses h-here?"

Sonic's grin widened slowly until he was beaming with pride. "A heroic hedgehog has his ways," he chuckled, rubbing his nose.

Amy threw her arms around his middle, burying her head in his chest. Sonic could barely understand what she was saying, her voice was so muffled: "S-Sonic, I'm so happy. I've waited my whole life for a moment like this, and now I have it and I have you…" She sniffled a little bit. "Don't ever leave me."

There was only one thing you _could_ say in a moment like this, and Sonic was glad he meant it with all his heart when he said it. "I won't, Amy. I love you too much."

Amy sighed blissfully. She finally had everything. Nothing could ruin her mood.

Suddenly, a loud explosion went off behind Amy. She gasped, whipping herself around. "No…no, no, no, no, not NOW!" her mind screamed when she saw the gapping hole in Sonic's wall. An eerie smoke crawled across the ground, its murky fingers grasping the air, clawing its way towards the group. An unusually large man, a seriously skinny man, and a snoozing robot sitting in an aircraft carrier thing emerged from the fog. The machine read the words "Mutation Egg," on the top in bold black letters. The fat man was wearing a strange red outfit with yellow buttons attached to it; black pants, and had an exceptionally large waistband. For some odd reason, he kept stroking his long brown and gray mustache, and the tinted glasses on his face made it impossible to see his eyes, though they seemed to shine oddly every once in a while. Next to him sat a tall, skinny red hedgehog wearing a white t-shirt and designer jeans that made Rouge gag. He was staring harshly down at Amy, who was still embracing Sonic. The robot was unknown to them all, and didn't stir from his mid-morning nap.

This fat man was not a stranger to the group of friends. In fact, he was roughly known as –

"Eggman," Sonic breathed angrily. He spoke a little louder: "Eggman! You dare to defile my home!"

"Ho, ho, ho," the man cackled. "Thought I was gone for good, did you? Too bad for you, I'm not equivalent to the scientist you all knew so long ago."

Knuckles chuckled obnoxiously from the back of the room **(I ****don****'****t ****give ****a ****crap ****what ****the ****song ****says, ****I ****say ****KNUCKLES ****CHUCKLES ****I ****mean, ****take ****Sonic ****X ****episode: 52 "****A ****New ****Start"** **for example. ****He ****so ****did ****chuckle ****at ****Rouge ****during ****their ****conversation ****on ****the ****cliff! ****PROOF! ****PROOF! ****Lol)** "It was only, like, three months ago!"

"Yeah, well," said the evil man, "it's all in the past." His head rotated towards the embracing couple in the front. "I see there are some new romances as well."

Sonic blushed. He quickly peeled Amy off his body and pushed her away from him gently. "No romance!" Sonic cried out defensively, but with a tremor in his voice. "S-she attacked me and I, uh, gave up trying to strip her off."

Eggman didn't look convinced.

Amy turned towards him, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her perfect cheeks. "S-Sonic, you d-d-don't really…?"

Sonic soothingly grabbed her arm and twisted her behind his back, hiding her there from the evil group. "I'm pretending!" he whispered, sounding sincerely pained to have to hurt her like this. "If Eggman knew we were together, he'd be all over us. I can't…I _won__'__t_ let him harm you. If he discovered how much I love you, he would murder you just to hurt me, and I don't think I could take that. Just play along and act like you used to." His voice was trembling, Amy noticed, and she realized just how important she was to him.

Amy nodded. Trying to get in touch with her younger self, she ran over to a table, placing the roses in a vase, and then ran back over to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his middle from behind, saying, "I got you, Sonikku!" He blushed again, harder this time, making her giggle.

"I can't think of a reason to believe this crap," Eggman observed.

"I can't either," said the hedgehog that sat next to him. "Amy Rose, you act your age!"

She looked up at him, shocked. "Dad?" she finally croaked out.

"That's your dad?" Sonic asked her.

Amy couldn't answer. She just kept stuttering. _"__My __dream,__"_ she thought.

**Flashback**

_"I have come to warn you."_

_Amy's eyes widened. "Warn me? Warn me about what?"_

"_You __are __in __grave __danger, __Amy __Rose. __You __must __stay __away __from __your __Step-Mother."_

"_How __do __you __know __my __name?"_

"_I __know __everything __about __you, __Amy. __It __is __best __not __to __question __me."_

_Amy gulped. "Ok, why must I avoid Stacy?"_

"_She __is __not __to __be __trusted. __Do __not __trust __your __father __either. __He __is __just __as __threatening __as __her."_

**End of Flashback (Sorry if reading this a second time bores you)**

"Oh, why didn't I listen to that boy's words…," Amy thought. "I mean, I-." She stopped mid-thought. "Wait…was Sonic the boy I saw in my dream? Their voices did sound alike, if I think hard enough."

Eggman continued with his ranting about this latest creation of his. "But even though it's been a while since my last visit with you pests, I've been—"

"Remember his attack?" Silver snorted **(where****'****d ****he ****come ****from?)**. "Holy chaos, that was so funny!"

"Oh yeah," Tails exhaled. "I don't think I ever laughed so hard my whole life."

"What happened?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, all of us were just hanging out, when he fell from the sky on top of Shadow in a panda bear costume," Sonic explained, ineffectively trying not to crack up. "The idiot crushed the faker – that was an accomplishment. But then he got up and started doing this really awkward dance, shouting random things at us." Sonic snickered. "The way his belly jiggled with fat, and when we saw his man boobs…Hilarious!"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at the memory. Blaze had to lean on Silver's shoulder, desperately gasping for air. Tails and Cream fell on the floor, pounding the ground with their tiny fists. Rouge buried her face in a nearby pillow, smothering her laughter. She then realized she had ruined her makeup, and had to stop laughing momentarily to redo it. Shadow frowned, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Eggman reddened as well. "My 300 IQ told me that the panda was the hedgehog's enemy!"

"Better get your IQ checked, then!" Rouge commented. The crowd of friends laughed even harder at the Doctor's lame excuse.

"And what's the whole 'Mutation Egg' thing all about?" Tails chortled. "I mean, seriously, Eggbutt?"

"It stands for Machine of the Utmost Transfusions Armed to Interrogate Oppressive Nemesis's!" Eggman shot back. "It is a highly scientific and well thought out piece of art."

"I know something else it's a piece of," Rouge muttered to Shadow, finally getting a smirk out of the guy.

Knuckles saw this and immediately got jealous. He pushed his way over next to the devious bat and whispered something in her ear that made her gasp, then start cracking up like mad. Shadow had heard as well and had to literally walk out of the room so everyone else wouldn't hear him start an out-of-character laughing fit in the kitchen.

"But we all know he wouldn't be Eggman if he didn't find a way to slip the word 'egg' into it!" Sonic chuckled at his own joke, along with the others.

"ENOUGH!" Eggman roared. The room went dead quiet, except for Silver, who was still giggling to himself loudly.

"Ha, ha, ha," Silver snickered. Blaze attempted to quiet him, but was unsuccessful. "Man boobs, that's a hot one!"

"Wait, he's still on that joke?" Cream asked, confused.

"Apparently," Tails sighed. "But that was a while ago!"

Rouge elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up!" she hissed. "The fat lard in red has something to say."

"I WILL BE HUMILIATED, _NO __MORE_!" Eggman's voice boomed throughout the room, silencing Silver for once. A huge claw reached down from his flying-robot-thingy and grabbed Amy around the waist. She screamed, her hands reaching out for Sonic frantically. Sonic gripped her left arm firmly and tried to keep her from this unexpected capture.

"Let go of her, you monster!" he yelled furiously.

Eggman's glasses gleamed and a smile tugged at the sides of his lips. "I knew it," he mouthed silently. The tall hedgehog looked expressionless as his own daughter went through the horrors of hell.

"S-Sonic," Amy whimpered, "It hurts!"

"LET HER GO!"

Without a word, Eggman booted the robot – who had been sleeping and happily dreaming about cupcake unicorns and rainbow-colored skittles – with his left shoe. The robot woke with a start, and after a brief "explanation" (more with his hands than with his words) from Eggman, he jumped down from the flying thing and slugged Sonic in the gut.

"Oof!" Sonic grunted, falling to his knees and releasing his hold on Amy. Seeing that he was off his guard, the robot kicked Sonic viciously from under his chin, knocking him backwards on to the ground. Mercilessly, the robot then slammed his foot into Sonic's ribs repeatedly as he lay on the floor.

"Look what you're doing; how can you be so mean, you stupid hunk of junk?" Amy sobbed. "Stop hurting my Sonic!"

Seeing that Sonic wasn't going to get up due to the pain; Eggman took advantage of this golden opportunity to capture the injured hedgehog. He activated another claw. This one grabbed Sonic's unconscious body and brought it up close to the saucer. It slowly – dramatically – floated over to a waiting, glass tube. A prison, you could say.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, fighting against the thing grabbing her body. She couldn't stand the sight of her boyfriend being held captive by such a horrible man, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. The pink hedgehog pounded her fists against the claw repetitively with a brutal strength no one knew she had had.

Eggman whistled loudly and the cursed robot hopped back into the saucer thing next to him. Sonic's claw suddenly stopped moving, and Eggman desperately tried to fix it. Maybe the shock waves from Amy's beating had made it malfunction.

That's when everything went crazy. All at once, the group came to their senses and realized what was happening. They also realized that they weren't doing a thing to help. Batting her huge purple wings, Rouge lifted herself into the air and beat upon the sides of the saucer, off-balancing it. Knuckles drilled his spiky fists right under where Rouge was attacking, creating dents and holes in the thing. Silver used his telekinesis powers to lift Blaze in the air; and from there, she released a huge blast of fire from her palms, scorching Eggman, Amy's dad, and his robot.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Eggman shrieked. Instantly, the robot pressed a button and they lifted high into the air. A loud noise came from the back, like a helicopter. All of a sudden, it was hard to even hear yourself think.

"Oh no," Silver breathed. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

"THROW ME, SILVER!" Blaze screamed over the engines, her gloved hands on her head. Her short purple hair was getting in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Silver cried with disbelief.

"DO IT NOW!"

Reluctantly, the silver hedgehog telepathically lifted Blaze higher in the air. He then drew his empty, glowing hand back behind his head and hurled it forward, cutting off the connection and chucking Blaze towards the escaping scientist.

Blaze whirled throughout the air, her eyes squinting as the wind cut at her face. She lifted her shaking hands to her chest. A moment later, little waves of heat soared through her hands and arms and cheeks, filling and refreshing her whole body. It was a familiar feeling, for she practiced this fire move often – though never in sight of another being. Only Silver had seen her use this renowned move before. It had been a little while back; he had caught her trying it out on a tree stump and had seen her end up singeing **(yes, ****this ****is ****a ****word)** herself head to toe in burns. He had laughed at her foolishness, making her laugh too. The memory made her smile slightly and the sweet thoughts sent more power to her hands. A tiny fireball formed between her palms and she cursed herself when a flicker of a newly-made flame scorched her hand. Bigger and bigger this ball turned out to be, constricting the energy out of her body slowly, little by little. With each inch the move grew, the paler Blaze's skin became. Weaker and weaker was her body. Paler and paler was her skin. Heavier and heavier was the energy.

"What's she doing?" Cream whimpered. The fireball was two times the size of the tallest Mobian now.

"Ultricies Nisi Mortis," Silver mumbled vaguely, more to himself than to the others.

"What?" Tails asked, looking confused.

"Fireball of Death," Rouge translated. "It's Latin."

"Yes," Silver agreed. "It's an old legendary attack Blaze's ancestor's used to use. Back then, Latin was their native language, so it was just natural to name it like that."

"Makes sense," Knuckles shrugged. They all looked back up at Blaze.

The poor lavender-colored cat had no potency left in her; so with that last ounce of energy, she launched the Fireball of Death at Eggman's cranium. It seared through the air like a flame on a piece of dry paper – faster than sound, quicker than light…almost like Sonic the Hedgehog himself. The force sent Blaze flying backwards at an alarming speed, right into Silver's waiting arms. He lost his balance from the sudden weight and fell on his butt, but he was so glad she was back by his side, he didn't care. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Did I…?" she asked weakly.

"You did it, Blazie," he assured her. "You gave them hell."

Blaze laughed a little bit, but it quickly turned into a cough. "Thank you, Silver," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off into unconsciousness.

The missile-like ball of heat slammed against the machine and engrossed Eggman, Amy's dad, and the robot in its blistering wrath. Blue, red, and yellow (Hey, just like Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails! LOL) flames lapped hungrily at the sides, feeding off the dry, crusty air. Amy gasped, too terrified to scream. Sonic was still unconscious a couple feet away from her, but he was too far for her to reach. She knew she had to save him and herself before they were both absorbed by the fire. The pink hedgehog reached for him, her fingertips barely brushing the side of his claw.

_**You, by the light, is the greatest find. In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right.**_

Amy gripped the sides of her own claw and pushed. Hard. Slowly, she began to slide upwards, but it wasn't nearly fast enough to get her out in time. Escape would take hours, days even, and her life – not to mention, Sonic's – was in danger and wouldn't be able to survive so much as five minutes. However, the few inches to which she was free now was just enough to have her fingers graze Sonic's peach arm. She blushed at the physical contact, but got over it in less than a second. Amy grabbed the side of his claw and pulled with as much strength as she could muster.

_**Finally **__**made **__**it **__**through **__**the **__**lonely, **__**to **__**the **__**other **__**side**__**…**_

"Amy!" Cream whimpered. "She's going to die! Mr. Sonic too!"

"Amy!" Tails hollered. "USE YOUR HAMMER!"

_"__Funny,__"_ Amy thought. _"We're so far up, __I __shouldn__'__t __have __been __able __to __hear __that.__"_ She shrugged, and with her free arms, she summoned her Piko Piko Hammer and made it twice the size of her normal weapon.

_**You set it again, my hearts in motion. Every word feels like a shooting star…**_

Amy was about to pound the claw, but then her gaze locked onto her father, who was trying to escape the flames. He looked at her for a minute, and then smirked. The pink hedgehog tried to ignore him, but the questions of why he had even come were still buzzing around in her head. She hadn't seen him since he had left her with Stacy last year on a business trip, and now he decides to stop by with Eggman in a lethal robot? It just didn't make sense…

"HI-YA!" Amy screamed, slamming the huge hammer down on the side of Sonic's claw, while being careful not to hit him. That claw then broke into pieces, and grabbed her hero's arm, stopping him from falling to the water below.

Wait. Hold the phone. Water! Amy looked down again. Sure enough, they had hovered far enough away from the old village that they were heading for the ocean. All her friends were so far away, it was terrifying.

_**I'm at the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark.**_

Amy clutched Sonic on her lap. The fire was getting closer to her and a spark burned her cheek. She flinched, hot tears running down her face. The poor hedgehog guarded Sonic from the flames. She refused to let him suffer.

_**And I'm in love, and I'm terrified. For the first time and the last time, in my only life.**_

"AMY!" a voice yelled.

Amy looked around herself, wondering who it was.

"AMY!" the voice yelled again.

She looked up.

"AMY ROSE, LOOK DOWN!"

Amy looked down and saw Tails and Cream standing on the shoreline. Tails cupped his mouth with his hand and yelled one word: "JUMP!"

"JUMP, ARE YOU CRAZY!" Was he mad? Falling from this height would kill them both!

"DO IT! WE'LL HELP YOU!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"YES! TRUST US, AMY!"

"OKAY!" she hollered. She stared at the crashing waves, the foamy bubbles, the floating algae. She shivered. "Sonic isn't going to like this…," she thought as she gripped Sonic close to her, tightly closed her eyes, and bravely leaped off the burning aircraft.

_**And this could be good. It's already better than that. And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back.**_

"NOOOO!" Eggman wailed. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" His long mustache was burning to a crisp.

"ME TOO!" the robot bawled.

"Me three," Dad **(I****'****m ****just ****gonna ****call ****him ****that, ****kay?)** sighed angrily, and almost reluctantly.

"There's only one jetpack," Eggman gasped after searching the bottom of the saucer.

"Oh ma gawsh," the robot sniffled in a snooty, girly voice. "What are we gonna do?"

"I mean, seriously!" Dad mocked the robot in the same tone of voice. The robot sent him a death glare.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do," Eggman smirked. "GET OFF THIS THING!" He struggled to tie the pack around his huge waist and then hopped off too.

"Don't leave me up here!" Dad growled. He leaped over the edge after him and grabbed the evil scientist's back, hanging on for dear life.

"No fair!" the robot whined. But he knew he wasn't going to make it anyway, for the heat was melting his metal material.

_**I could be all that you need, if you let me try.**_

"Farewell cruel world," he sighed sadly **(Oh, get over yourself T_T)**, turning into a puddle of goo.

Eggman was falling two hundred times as fast as Amy, so when he pulled the string, his parachute didn't break his fall at all. It opened after a few seconds, and then the velocity from the plunge tore it to shreds instantly. The moment was almost comical.

Back to Amy; she still couldn't believe she had actually hurled herself, and Sonic, off a burning aircraft and was spiraling unrewardingly towards the sea. How could she have been so stupid? Not only had she endangered her life, but Sonic's as well. He would drown if she lost sight of him! Then she would be left without her true love, and perhaps even future husband. What if she got hurt too? Better her than him, but with him injured and unable to swim, there was NO way he would survive if something happened to her. What if she got eaten by a shark? What if the aircraft fell from the sky and landed on them? What if her Dad decided to pull something on her when she least expected it? What if Eggman escaped the flames and determined to recapture her and leave Sonic to the fishes? She shivered.

_**You set it again, my hearts in motion. Every word feels like a shooting star…**_

The wait for the ocean to meet them was unbearably long. But after what seemed like hours, Amy and Sonic splashed into the water together. A couple bubbles surfaced to the top, foam surrounding the place they had landed.

_**I'm at the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark.**_

"I can't breathe!" Amy wanted to scream, but her throat was enclosed and her nose was full of seawater. She coughed a little and all the water took this as an invitation to explore the inside of her mouth. Amy gagged; the lack of air was horrifying. With no more air to breathe, Amy forced herself above the waves, saltwater dripping down her cheeks and forehead. Her long pink bangs were sticking to her face and her pink hair swiveled around her head in a matted mess. She coughed and gasped and wheezed and hiccupped, and then…

"SONIC!"

Amy looked around wildly, struggling to keep herself afloat. Poor Sonic apparently had somehow slipped from her grasp and was nowhere to be seen. She spun herself around once, twice, looking for him. A hand, a shoe, a quill…anything! But she saw nothing. He was gone.

_**And I'm in love, and I'm terrified. For the first time and the last time in my only…**_

Panicking, Amy sucked in her last breath and dove back under the water. It was dark, and the salt burned her eyes and nose, but she kept looking anxiously. Amy thrashed around, forcing herself to go deeper.

_**I only said it 'cause I mean it, oh. I only mean 'cause it's true, oh… **_

Minutes trickled by. Amy felt like crying, but her tears would just absorb into the water and make the dreaded ocean bigger. But finally, when she was running out of air again, Amy saw him. Sonic was floating down slowly, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him upwards.

_"__You __can __make __it, __Sonic!__"_ she thought, fighting the current to reach the beloved air above. _"__I __love __you __so __much, __and __now __I __know __you __love __me __too. __I __would __die __for __you..__"_

_**So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming, 'cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you…**_

Amy broke the surface of the water, Sonic on her back, his arms wrapped around her neck. Eagerly, Amy started swimming to shore. Unfortunately, land was about a mile away. However, Cream and Tails were still standing on the beach, waving their arms and shouting.

_**You set it again, my hearts in motion. Every word feels like a shooting star…**_

Finally, after about thirty minutes of swimming, Amy hauled herself ashore. Her tired, soggy feet dragged across the sand, her normally fluffy and pink hair sopping wet and bedraggled, and her favorite red dress sticking to her legs like skinny jeans. Sonic was still asleep and injured, and Amy was wearily holding his feet with her squishy, gloved hands. But even she had her limits. After a minute of walking, Amy fell to her knees and collapsed onto the sand, Sonic next to her. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a fox and a rabbit running over and kneeling down beside her. It took a minute for her brain to register that it was Tails and Cream.

_**I'm at the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark.  
><strong>_

"I'm scared, Sonikku…," Amy thought tiredly. "But I know you'll protect me. I love you…"

Then it all went black.

**_And __I'm __in __love, __and __I'm __terrified. __For __the __first __time __and __the __last __time __in __my __only..._****_Life__… _**

_**Life…**_

_**Life…**_

_**In my only life…**_

**OH! HUGE cliffhanger! Will Sonic survive? What happened to Eggman and Amy's Dad? Is Amy's Step mom still in this, or did she really resign? Why is that robot so cruel? What happened to Eggman, really? Why am I boring you with these fruitless questions?**

**Omg, I'm (once again) terribly sorry about the long wait. **

**Since it happens to be Thanksgiving Break, I've been having more time to write. YAY!**

**Oh yeah, my arm healed A WHILE ago, just for the record.**

**This is my first Songfic obviously.**

**This is my longest chapter now as well. 7,257 words, people! BOO-YA!**

**The song is called "Terrified" by Katharine McPhee.**

…

**So yeah, I'm out of stuff to say.**

**And now I'm too tired to write anymore.**

**Review Please…**

**And…**

**Done.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh mercy.**

**I can't believe how many mistakes there were in my last chapter.**

**I didn't even realize how many times I had messed-up until I had read it on my mom's phone, Thanksgiving Day (the day after publishing).**

**MY CHAPTER SUCKED!**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**Pleh, my 4-year-old cousin, Brianna, could have written a better chapter than that!**

**Ick, I promise to reread and edit my chapter better this time. Then I'll reread it a third time; a fourth…a fifth. **

**Yeah**

**Unless I don't have time.**

**Which I probably won't. -_-U**

**One more thing; my fireplace has been letting off this really deadly gas called Carbon Monoxide. So if I'm dead tomorrow, you'll all know what killed me.**

**Let the story begin (again).**

- Sonamy: Return -

Amy's eyelids fluttered and then opened slowly. She looked around wearily. The room she was currently in looked oddly familiar. Two blurry figures – one yellow, one pale – were hovering over a bed nearby that held a blurry blue figure. Shaking her head, Amy tried to figure out where she was. When had she been here before? Jeez, it'd been years. It looked similar to her old bedroom back in her old village. Was she in her formal town now? Or had something happened that she wasn't aware of? Amy struggled to grasp the memories, but they all seemed to float just out of her reach. Amy tried to focus on what had occurred earlier. Tiny scraps of reminiscences entered her mind, but there weren't enough to comprehend what was going on and why her head was throbbing so. _Feeling hot flames lap around her arms, falling out of the sky, swimming through an open sea with a strangely mysterious weight on her back. _She tried to remember more, but it was taking longer than it should have. Trying to come up with an explanation, Amy listed the possibilities in her head. Could it be…a conflict with Eggman, perhaps? Amy attempted to reboot her brain, believing that eventually, memories of fighting off an impossibly large robot and winning in the end, as they always did, would come exploding back to her.

_Exploding._ Something about that word made her feel uneasy. The pink hedgehog looked back at the three figures beside her. One of them – the pale, short one – looked over at her and gasped. It shook the yellow one and pointed at Amy. In an instant, they were both crowded over her, watching her intently.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice cracking from non-usage. "Where am I?"

"Amy, it's us!" the yellow one exclaimed, its figure becoming less of an outline and more of a person. No, not a person; a fox.

"It's your best friends, Cream and Tails!" said the pale outline, which now looked like a mature, teenaged female rabbit. "You're at my house!"

"C-Cream," Amy forced out weakly. "Tails…"

"Yeah," Cream encouraged, "there ya go!"

"Where's Sonic?" Amy blurted out before she could even register a thought.

Cream and Tails exchanged glances.

"Did he…is he…wait," Amy stuttered. "Tell me where he is!"

The couple looked behind them. "He's right-," Tails began.

Amy swiveled her head around, trying to get a view of the bed beside her own. It was empty, the peach blanket wrinkled up and hanging over the side of the bed. The mattress was lumpy; _almost like someone had been resting there… _She also noticed there was an open window beside the bed with two vases on the sill filled with blossoming roses. Purple curtains, hanging on each side of the window, were flapping in the chilling breeze.

Amy sat up completely, the covers falling down to her waist. "Where…where is he…?"

Both Tails and Cream looked just as perplexed as she was. "He was here a minute ago!" Cream cried out. "Where could he have gone? Maybe he was embarrassed to have a girl nurse…"

"What girl nurse?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, you know that hedgehog girl in our first period class?" Cream replied. "What's her name…Reagan…Raspberry?"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" Cream brightened back up. "My mom is on vacation, so she couldn't help you. Then we heard Rachel had healing powers, so I called her and she's been taking care of you both for a couple days now."

"She has?"

"Yeah," Tails added. "She's been doing a swell job at it too."

"Why would Rachel want to be our nurse? I don't think we ever talked at school…" Suddenly, Amy remembered she was a freshman. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot I go to school now!"

Cream appeared to be thinking about how to answer Amy's first question while Tails said calmly, "Don't worry, Amy. You and Sonic passed out Friday, the day Christmas Break began. School has been out, so you haven't missed a day."

"What day is it?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Thursday," he answered. "Don't worry; we get two weeks off."

Amy sighed with relief just as the door opened, revealing a short sky blue hedgehog. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a blood red sweatshirt with a hoodie. A red Santa hat with the word "nice" across the white brim covered the top of her head. Her boots were the same color as her sweatshirt and hat, connected to a fashionable yellow buckle on the outside. Amy noticed that she looked a lot different from the shy girl that had been at their school previously. But what was different? Amy couldn't tell; not to mention she was too tired to try and guess.

"Oh, Rachel," Cream greeted politely, "We were just talking about you."

Rachel giggled. "Hi, Cream, hey Tails," she nodded happily. "I just came to check on—"

Her grass green eyes fell on Amy. "Amy, you're awake!"

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "and confused."

"Understandably," she smiled, but she looked a little sad at the same time as she looked over at the other bed. "I see Sonic already left…," she breathed.

"Yeah, is he going to be okay?" Tails asked, concerned. "Is he even strong enough to run?"

"Don't worry," Cream said cheerfully. "Sonic can take care of himself."

"Cream's right," Rachel concurred. "Sonic will be fine."

Amy looked out the open window. "I hope you're right," she whispered.

"Of course she's right," a voice they all knew way too well filled the room from in the direction Amy was looking. She gasped.

Sitting in a tall tree was Sonic the Hedgehog himself. She saw he was lounging peacefully in the branches, his arms behind his head. He smiled at her shocked, as well as relieved, expression.

"Sonic!" Amy inhaled, ecstatic at the sight of her love. "You're okay!"

Sonic chuckled. "Course I am!" he responded as if he hadn't just been unconscious.

Struggling to her feet, Amy held on to the side of the bed for support as she feebly hobbled over to the window. "Sonic," she whimpered, reaching out.

Immediately recognizing his girlfriend's pain; Sonic hopped back inside and helped her stand up straight, hugging her at the same time. She smiled gratefully up at him, her eyes gleaming.

"See," Rachel laughed in a mature way. All of a sudden, she sounded less like the shortest – not to mention youngest – girl in their Homeroom besides Cream and Tails, and more like a five foot tall adult hedgehog (of which she was not), "nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Rachel," Amy thanked graciously. "You saved us."

She waved it off modestly. "Naw, I restored you back to health. Cream and Tails are the real heroes here," she awarded verbally. Tails blushed. Cream giggled.

"What do we do now?" the two-tailed kitsune asked.

"I don't know," Cream answered.

"Well, I want to know what my dad was doing there with Eggman," Amy growled furiously.

"No kidding," Tails said. "That was so weird."

"And he was wearing designer jeans," Cream added, gagging. "Ick…"

Sonic laughed. "That was so gay."

"Yeah I know!" Amy agreed. "Gross."

"Totally gross…," Cream stifled, "disgusting!"

"Am I the only one here who's lost?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"Pretty much," Sonic chuckled.

"It's what happened before," Amy tried to explain, but couldn't go on. She didn't quite have all the pieces to the puzzle yet. "Cream, how long ago was this?"

"U-um," she stuttered. "Six days ago. It was last Friday night."

Amy nodded, not quite grasping the severity of that statement. "Yes, six days a-" It hit her. "SIX DAYS AGO?"

Cream and Tails looked at each other anxiously before Cream said, "Yeah, Amy, we were really worried about you both."

"Well, we're okay, so no need to worry," Sonic grinned. He hugged Amy tighter against himself. Something about the way he was holding her made Amy wonder if he was nervous despite his cool attitude.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked.

"I want to find out what's going on," Amy answered sternly, standing up a little straighter.

"Great," Sonic said. "We'll discover this together." The two smiled at each other.

Tails and Cream exchanged happy smiles as well. Then Cream giggled, "I'm so happy you two are together now."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, we know you've been in love with Amy for a long time now," Tails responded smartly. "We're just glad you finally came to your senses and realized that you should tell her."

"You two are such a cute couple," Cream added.

Sonic and Amy both blushed. "Thanks," they said in unison inelegantly.

"Aw!" Cream squealed. "You two even say things at the same time!"

The two hedgehogs sweat dropped nervously at the awkward situation.

Rachel looked at her watch. "Well, it looks like you two are going to be okay, so I'll just go now." She turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Amy called after her. Rachel gave her a confused gaze.

"Can we have your cell phone number just in case we need your help again?" Amy asked Rachel.

Rachel flushed. "Uh, sure," she stuttered. The girl pulled a blue sharpie out of her jeans pocket and scribbled a few numbers on Amy's open, gloved palm. She then capped the sharpie and rushed out of the room.

Amy smiled. "There. Now we have an emergency number."

Sonic grinned at his girlfriend's cleverness. "Great idea," he said.

X

Later that day, Sonic and Amy were traveling through the Mobian forest, heading for Eggman's base hand in hand.

Sonic looked at Amy for a minute. He grinned at her determined face. She had been talking about what she was going to say all day when she came face to face with her dad. Now they were on their way to see him and she wouldn't say a word.

"So…," Sonic began.

"I can't believe my own dad would turn against me," Amy growled, not even waiting to here what Sonic had to say. "I mean, I'm his daughter! Why the heck would he join EGGMAN and try to hurt me? That's just not right! Then he goes and watches as Eggman tries to KILL me! What kind of father does that?"

"Amy!" Sonic laughed anxiously. "Don't worry about it."

"Is that his plan or something?" Amy continued, not even acknowledging Sonic's existence. "Is he trying to get me killed? He couldn't be in it for the money because I don't have that much. Maybe Eggman is paying him. Oh my word, he probably is! I bet my dad is doing this for the money! How sick is that?" Suddenly the intensity got a little out of hand and Amy started talking a little louder. "Why do these things have to happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve a dead mom, an abusive step-mom and a murderous dad?"

"Why don't these sorts of things ever happen to mean people like Sally and Brianna?" Amy wailed.

"Ames!" Sonic shouted, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Please calm down! We'll find out when we get there!"

Amy took a deep breath. "You're right, Sonic," she sighed. "I'm sorry for getting so mad. I'm just so confused."

"It's alright," Sonic smiled at her. "Besides, remember how Sally kept trying to get me on her side? Well, did that ever work out for her?"

"No…"

"Exactly," Sonic said. "Sally has always been mean, so the only friends she has are the ones that are so afraid of her that they figure being on her side is the only way to prevent being made fun of. Of course, she IS a princess. The pressure must be getting to her. But she's alone, Amy; and being alone while being as mean as she is has got to be the worst kind of punishment."

Amy allowed herself to smile. "You're so smart," she beamed.

Sonic blushed. "Thanks," he said, winking at her. The blue hedgehog took her hand again. Amy squeezed his hand and he squeezed back willingly. They then began walking through the forest again.

Ten minutes later, the couple found themselves on the top of a huge hill, staring at Eggman's gigantic base. Sonic looked at Amy at the exact same time as she looked at him. They both nodded. Then without a word they walked down the hill, still holding hands.

"Are you ready for this,Ames?" Sonic asked Amy as they quickly approached the base.

Amy exhaled a large sigh as if she had been holding her breath. Holding her chin up high with a piercing determination in her eyes, she said, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," and together they headed for the base. This was it. It was finally time to discover the answer to all their unending questions.

This was the time of their lives.

**What is it with me these days?**

**1) ****I am the WORST procrastinator the world has EVER seen!**

**2) ****I really like using cliffhangers as an ending to my chapters.**

**?**

**Is it just me or am I a horrible person?**

**Please excuse any grammer mistakes, once again. I already reread the whole thing on Microsoft word and I don't have time to reread it on FanFiction. I have 30 minutes to get to the bus and I haven't done anything to get ready for school yet. Heck, I'm still in my pj's. They have bunnies on them! :D**

**I'm sorry for making you all wait, but school is tough. People may think, "Oh yeah, Middle School is sooo easy, my 4th grader could pass it."**

**NO IT'S NOT. AND NO YOU'RE 4TH GRADER COULDN'T UNLESS HE/SHE WAS, LIKE, A SUPER GENIUS OR SOMETHING.**

**Especially when you're an 8th grader preparing to go to HIGH SCHOOL next year!**

**HIGH. SCHOOL.**

**_HIGH SCHOOL._**

**It's not that easy! All your teachers welcome you to class with a, "Get to work, class, or I'll conduct cut you all," and let you leave with a stack of homework a mile high. **

**My big brother told me that our High School is a lot better because none of the teachers actually care about what you're doing. He said that you can chew gum, take out your phones and talk the whole period and the teacher won't care.**

**I like the sound of that.**

**But then my best friend (who's in the 7th grade) mentioned to me that HER big brother told HER that our High School is horrible. HE said that you're teachers make you teach yourself the lesson and give yourself homework every night. She told me he's failing.**

**I'M SO CONFUSED!**

**Should I be excited or terrified?**

**I think I'm a mixture of the both.**

**I'm exeriffied.**


	13. Chapter 12

**WHAT IS THIS CRAP?**

**WHY AM I SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER?**

**So anyway, Spring Break starts tomorrow afternoon (you know, after school ends, because tomorrow is Friday xD). So that means I'm going to have a _lot_ more time to work on my stories.**

**Oh wait. No I won't!**

**On Tuesday I'm leaving for Girls Camp until Friday, so don't expect a word from me until then. We can't even bring our phones! How messed up is _that_?**

**Please forgive any grammer mistakes, once again. It's 7:30AM and I don't have much time to revise and reread. Sorry D':**

- Sonamy: Return -

_"Ah, welcome, rodents…"_

It had been a long journey through the base. Sonic had promised Amy that they would stick together so nothing happened to her, but even love had its faults. After two hours of searching for where Eggman and Amy's dad could possibly be, Sonic began to wish that they had split up so they could cover more ground. But asking Amy to go by herself was like asking a mouse to walk into a mousetrap. In other words, it's not going to be pretty in the end. She would turn up captured and then Sonic would have another chore to add to his endless list of things he had to do. Not that he minded saving Amy, I mean, he loved her! But he had so many things already that had to be done. Keep Amy safe (of course this was his number one priority), find Amy's dad, don't get trapped or defeated by Eggman, get home okay, help Tails with the Tornado, call Knuckles down to occupy Tails while he slipped away, say hi to Cream, check in on Vanilla (everyone took turns with this because Vanilla was now becoming an old woman and she needed company every once and a while) by 5:00pm, and numerous other errands. Adding "rescue Amy from her dad" wasn't exactly going to help him any; especially since he loved her so much, if anything happened to her he would crumple like a stack of cards under pressure and die.

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked nonchalantly.

"I hope so," Sonic groaned. "This place is sweltering."

"You said it," Amy coughed. "I feel about ready to grab a cup of ice water and pour it over my head."

Sonic opened a door for Amy and they walked in. It was a bedroom judging by how a rumpled-up bed was shoved up against the wall; a dresser with loads of men cologne's and a built-in mirror next to it.

Amy went up to the dresser and lifted one of the cologne's to her nose. The instant the terrible stench reached her she gagged and dropped the bottle to the floor.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, coming up behind her. He picked up the bottle off the floor and sniffed it himself. The bottle reeked of terrible men's aftershave, sweat, and BO. He wrinkled his nose and put it back on the desk.

"That's Axe," Amy said, struggling to breathe. "It's the worst smelling _thing_ in the whole world."

"How can you tell?" Sonic wondered.

"How can you _not_ tell?" Amy countered playfully. "It's so vile, I think my nose blocked out all smells from entering."

"That's pretty bad." He laughed.

"'Bad' doesn't even begin to describe Axe, Sonic." She laughed, too.

"Well then, let's get out of here before…" Sonic didn't finish his sentence. Amy had run over to the bed and was examining it cover for cover. She lifted up the blanket, the sheet, the mattress, and then…stopped. She smoothly pulled out a picture frame from under the bed mattress.

"Amy…," Sonic began.

Amy's eyes welled up with tears. She looked over at Sonic with a misty expression. Sonic walked over next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder with one arm. His jade green eyes fell on the picture.

It was an old photograph – perhaps ten years old because it was yellowing and kind of blurry – of a tiny pink hedgehog, a tall red hedgehog, and a white hedgehog. The little girl seemed to be about two years old and she was wearing a cute, little, strapped dress with a white belt around the waist. She had a red headband in her hair that connected to a white bow on the right side of her head only and her tall red boots with the signature stripe looked uncomfortable and clumsy on her. She was lifting one in the air and pointing at it with one hand and a triumphant smile on her face.

The white hedgehog was on the other side of the little girl. She was down on one knee with one hand behind the child's back and the other sprouting a peace sign at the camera. She was beaming and she seemed so fond of the child that Sonic wondered if that could be anyone _but_ her actual mother.

The red hedgehog wasn't smiling like his daughter. Instead, he was firmly clutching her other arm and looking away. He didn't even have a trace of love across his face and the anger emitting from him just made him look like the worse of a father.

Amy's face was hidden and tears cascaded down her cheeks, rolled off her chin, and splashed against the cold, tile floor. One tear landed on the photograph, right where the ecstatic girl's face was. It was a lucky thing the photo was protected by glass or that teardrop could have ruined the precious memory forever.

"Amy," Sonic whispered. "Is that…is that you?"

Amy wiped her emerald green eyes with the back of her hand. "Y-Yeah, unfortunately," she sniveled. "That picture was taken on my second birthday, a few days before my mom died."

Sonic put an arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes never leaving the picture.

"My mom got me these boots," Amy went on absentmindedly. "I fell in love with them the moment I opened the box they were wrapped in on my birthday that year. They were about five sizes too big, but I still could feel how special they were."

Sonic watched her with a gentle gaze as she poured her heart out.

"I always thought she would be there for me, Sonic," Amy whimpered. "Why did she have to go? Why did she leave me all alone?"

Sonic hugged her tighter. "She's in a better place, Ames," he told her soothingly. "But you have me."

Amy took his gloved hand and brought it to her cheek. He smiled. She returned it weakly.

"C'mon, Ames," Sonic said softly. "You know I'll always be there for you."

"I know…"

"Then there's nothing you need to worry about. I won't leave you. I promise."

Amy closed her eyes halfway, leaning on his hand lovingly. "Okay. I love you, Sonic," she replied in a voice so quiet, Sonic had to strain his ears to hear her.

"I love you, too."

Holding the pink hedgehog close, Sonic picked her up and together they burst through all the rooms as they searched for Amy's dad. She wouldn't let go of the photograph…

Now the two of them were standing in the middle of a spacious room. The roof was as tall as fifty elevators and it was as wide as a house in general. Amy, who had her feet on the ground at this point, grabbed Sonic's right hand with her left hand and his arm with her right. Voices bounced off the walls, echoing all around them.

_"Welcome to my humble abode…"_

_"I see you finally have a girlfriend, rat…"_

_"Are you ready to join your mother, Amy…?"_

_"Prepare to die…"_

Amy started to cry again. "Sonic, what's going on?"

"We're okay, Amy," Sonic reassured. "It's just Eggman trying to scare us." Amy sniffled a little bit but lessened her grip.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Amy screamed and this time threw her arms around Sonic completely, accidentally nearly choking him to death. Underneath Sonic's trademark sneakers, the tile flooring cracked and the split right between his feet.

"AHH, WHOA," Sonic cried out, jumping out of the way with Amy clinging onto him for dear life.

The ground looked like it was experiencing an earthquake. When Sonic held his hand in front of his face, he could see three hands instead of one and it was hard to keep balance. The whole structure was caving in and falling down to an unknown layer below. A cement block from the ceiling disengaged itself and crashed right in front of the surprised couple. A shiver ran up and down Sonic's spine at the close call.

"SONIC, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Amy shrieked as loud as she could.

Sonic grabbed her bare legs with his free hand while the other held her back, picking her up off the disintegrating floor, and then ran back to the entrance. Raising his foot, he kicked the door. It didn't budge.

"We're locked in!" he shouted.

"Oh no," Amy gasped. "How are we going to get out? We're going to die!"

Sonic rammed against the entrance with his side, careful to shield Amy from getting hurt. He rammed it again and again, but it didn't even dent. Backing up as far as he dared, the blue hedgehog braced himself, and then charged at full speed towards the stubborn door. BAM! This time, Sonic hit it so hard he saw stars. Dizzy, he leaned his back against the door and slowly slid down to the ground. Amy – who was still obediently clutching his neck – was now sitting in his lap as he held his head.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Amy," Sonic muttered woozily with a touch of playful sarcasm. "I'm hum dandy."

Amy stood up and grabbed the door knob, pulling it with all her might. Still, nothing happened. She started banging on it with her fists, crying out, "HELLO! SOMEONE PLEASE LET US OUT! LET US OUT!"

Sonic climbed to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders from behind, turning her to face him. Amy's eyes widened as the reality of the situation sunk into her brain. Tears started to rim her eyelids and the poor girl flung herself at Sonic, hugging him as tight as she could. Sonic laced his arms around her back and buried his head in her silky pink hair.

"S-Sonic," Amy sobbed. "Are we g-going to die?"

"No, Ames," Sonic guaranteed her. "We're not going to die. We're going to get out of here." No way was he going to scare her during their possible last moments together. Trying to console her as much as he could, he planted a kiss on her lips firmly, yet tenderly, to which she tearfully kissed back, eyes closing.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes as the ceiling caved in and the ground shook all around them. Sonic could feel his heart explode with love for her as the passion increased and he deepened the kiss. Soot started to fall down now on top of them and Amy's cheeks were washed clear by her tears. They broke away slowly just as they heard someone's voice boom a menacing, "Ho, ho, ho!" throughout the sooty, half-destroyed room.

"Santa Claus?" Amy asked without thinking. She was in such a dreamy state that she wasn't paying attention.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. He immediately hid Amy behind him and got in a fighting stance. Amy giggled.

An elevator carried itself down a cracked airshaft and landed with a _boom _on the ground, allowing dust to form around it, creating a mysterious fog of smoke. The shaft doors opened and two shadows stood in its mist. The one on the left was so large it took up half the door while the one on the right was so skinny it looked like a stick. The two figures strutted dramatically through the smoke. However, before the dust could clear, the fat one tripped over something and landed with a thud on his large nose, cutting the impressive moment to a close. Sonic and Amy both let out a large laugh at the same time.

It took twenty minutes for the fat one to get back on his feet (along with excessive help from the skinny one and numerous robots), and by that time, the dust had settled and it was obviously Eggman and Amy's dad.

"Don't go anywhere!" Eggman roared, his hands on his knees and his breath exhaling from his mouth in sharp, ragged puffs. "This…this isn't what it looks like! I'm just testing gravity." He jumped up and down, his fat bouncing with his movements and his feet barely lifting off the ground. "Yup, still works."

Sonic snorted sarcastically. "Whatever." He turned to Amy. "Amy, why don't you take it away?"

Remembering the task at hand, Amy whipped out her biggest hammer and yelled in her most intimidating voice, "Okay, 'dad', I have a few _questions_ for you," Her tone was so bitter and ominous, Eggman winced and grabbed his heart, thanking mercy she wasn't threatening _him_.

Amy's dad, however, took a step forward, a sneer plastered on his cold, menacing face. "Amy…darling…," he derided mockingly. "Put away that mallet and let's discuss this like civilized people."

"What is there to discuss?" Amy spat out, shifting her hammer to the other hand. "You tried to kill me!"

"Not kill," her dad smirked as if he already knew how this was going to end. "_Enlighten_. You're still a child, Ames. You need to be taught discipline. Look at that weapon in your hands. Goodness knows what would happen if you were to drop it on that little pink head of yours."

"DO NOT underestimate my arm strength! I can throw this thing twenty or more feet in the air and catch it with my _pinky_!" Amy yelled so loud, the ground underneath her shook again and pebbles of cement released themselves from the ceiling and landed in front of Eggman, "and **DO. NOT. EVER** call me Ames! Only _Sonic_ can call me that!"

"Ah, yes," her dad simpered. "You're _boyfriend_. He isn't even that cute… Tell me, _Ames_, can your _boyfriend_ protect you when you're messed up? You're too young to be dating. I _forbid_ you to be with this young man."

Steam exploded from Amy's ears and a fiery rage replaced her emerald green eyes. "YOU CAN'T FORBID ME FROM DATING SONIC!" she bellowed. "HE IS THE MOST AMAZING HEDGEHOG I HAVE EVER MET AND EVER WILL MEET! HE CAN KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT ON THE SPOT AND THERE WON'T BE A DANG HECK YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. Oh, and by the way?" She hurled her hammer at the wall in a poignant rampage and it landed right above Eggman and her dad, inches from their heads. Her dad flinched.

Amy took three heavy steps forward and glowered at them both. "Call me Ames **ONE MORE TIME** and it will be the _death _of you." She looked back and forth between Eggman and her dad as if deciding which one would be the first to go before adding on forebodingly, "_both_ of you."

Eggman shivered. Amy's dad didn't move but you could see the fear that flickered over his fire red eyes.

"What is it," the tall hedgehog said slowly, recovering from his daughter's emotional frenzy, "that you want?"

Amy threw her head back slightly, holding her chin victoriously in the smoke-ridden air. _"I have him right where I want him,"_ she thought gleefully. Looking him dead in the eye, Amy yelled, "I want answers," in her most severe tone of voice.

"What kind of answers?" _I can ask anything I want…_

_"Why did you try to kill me?" "Why do you not like Sonic?" "Why are you _ruining_ my life?" "What do you want from me, really?" "What happened over the past decade that's made you so screwed up?"_ These were the questions Amy longed to ask him, longed to understand. However, before she knew what she was doing, the pink hedgehog cried out, "Why did you leave me?"

Her dad appeared stunned. Not stunned at the question but stunned that she had brought it up. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Let me shorten it to terms even you can understand," her dad clarified in that same contemptuous manner. "I never liked you. I never liked your mother. Well, okay, so I liked your mother…_kind of_. More like I liked what she could do for me, but I never liked _you_, and when she died and left me to take care of you, I went crazy! I couldn't wait _sixteen years_ until you were out of the house! I wasn't going to provide for a toddler and I _certainly_ wasn't going to watch you grow up into a young woman. I wanted a boy." He paused before smirking in a vulgar way. "You've heard me say that to you before. _I wanted a boy_. Not some pink, ugly, teenaged girl who was going to get pregnant before her twelfth birthday."

Amy was hurt. "How can you say that? I'm your _daughter_! And I most defiantly haven't been going around getting knocked up by random, cocky boys. My heart belongs to one boy and one boy ALONE," Sonic put his arm around her waist and held her close, "and he is standing right next to me."

Amy's dad rolled his eyes. "Any other _questions_ you want answered?"

Sonic nudged her and she got the meaning right away. "Yeah," Amy grinned. "I want to know why you TRIED TO KILL ME."

"I already told you that."

"Fine, whatever, then are you going to keep trying to kill me?" She had to know…

"Leave and find out," he told her with a smug look. But right as Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and turned to exit the building, he said, "Yep."

"THAT'S IT!"

Nobody knows who launched the first punch. But the next thing that occurred went by so quickly, it could barely be added up logically. By time Eggman had hid himself behind a table, Amy's dad was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and a bloody nose. Both Amy and Sonic were standing above him, waiting patiently – okay, not patiently – for him to get up.

Just like they had predicted, Amy's dad's eyelids opened quickly and he sprung to his feet, palm wiping away the crimson liquid trickling down his chin and body equipped to attack. He didn't even see the blow as it rammed into his diaphragm but it was obvious who it came from. Next thing he knew, he was combating Sonic with his bare hands (well, Sonic had gloves, technically) over one word that had been uttered. But that one word had threatened Amy's life and that ticked Sonic off _big time_. Amy stood back, awaiting orders from her beloved. She wasn't about to do anything without his say.

The evil man was just recovering from a paralyzed I-just-got-the-wind-knocked-out-of-me state when he fell over due to an uppercut straight to the jaw from Sonic's fist. The blue hedgehog refused to give him time to recover. Forming a ball with his quills sticking out all around, Sonic spin dashed him straight to the chest. The man practically threw himself into a neighboring wall, blood seeping out of his lip.

Amy ran up behind the angry blue hedgehog. "You show him, Sonic!"

Sonic didn't turn around. Jade green eyes locked on the man's limp form, he grabbed her arm softly from behind and whispered in her ear, "Take Eggbutt, Ames! I got _this_ loser."

Amy nodded, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Turning around, she noticed Eggman scampering away on hands and knees in the direction of at least seventy robots.

"Oh, no you don't!" Amy picked up her heels and rushed over to where the evil scientist was crawling frantically.

"Get away, rat!" Eggman yelled at her. "You can't stop me, ho, ho, ho!"

"We'll see about that!" Amy grumbled. Crouching down, Amy sprung up in the air and landed on his back, legs on each side of him like riding a horse. With just a lift of her hand in the air, that huge hammer appeared back in her grasp. She curled her fingers tightly around it and held it up high.

"WAIT!" Eggman wailed. "WAIT, PLEASE!"

_WHAM!_ Amy's hammer struck down on his round-shaped head. Eggman lolled around to the side, vision fried for the instant. Using this as her chance to stop him, Amy jumped off and then held her hammer like a bat. The weapon _crack_ed through the air and then _slam_med against his side, knocking him all the way to the other side of the room. With a half-smile, the pink hedgehog placed the top of her hammer on the floor and leaned her elbow on the handle triumphantly.

"_That's_ how you do it," Amy grinned arrogantly, pretending to be checking out her nails (even though she couldn't see them because of her gloves).

Meanwhile with Sonic, when he pivoted around to see Eggman soar by, nearly nicking him, Amy's dad kicked him in the shin. Letting out a cry of pain, Sonic kneeled down to hold his throbbing leg. The tall hedgehog-guy immediately prepared himself to slug Sonic but was hampered when Amy's hammer knocked him on the side of the head, smashing his face into the concrete.

Sonic looked up to Amy next to him, holding out her hand with a loving smile. Smiling back, he took her hand and used her strength to pull himself back up. They stood there, just staring at each other, for a while. Finally, Sonic broke the silence:

"Thanks, Amy," he laughed, rubbing his nose.

"It was nothing," she replied, beaming up at his pleased expression, "just looking out for my boyfriend."

The couple scanned the scene around them. The entire layer was just about falling apart, even more so than before. The two evil men were lying unconscious on the ground in front of them and a thick layer of dust all around began to settle at their feet. Amy and Sonic exchanged glances. Not I-can't-believe-we-just-destroyed-this-place glances, but more like I-love-how-things-always-work-out-in-the-end-when-we-work-together looks; loving looks…gentle. Sonic held out his hand and Amy took it without hesitation.

"I see you don't care if they know we're in love anymore, huh?" Amy flirted, batting her eyelashes jokingly.

Sonic's gaze seemed to look past her when she said that, as if seeing something beyond her intellect. After a second, though, his vision came back into focus and he smiled, saying, "I guess I love you too much to _not_ want to reveal my feelings for you in front of those who hate me the most."

Amy leaned on his shoulder. "Thanks…that means a lot to me," she whispered. "I guess we'd better go, though. School starts up again tomorrow and we need to prepare."

"Okay, Ames." Picking her up bridal style, Sonic walked solemnly out of the building… Just as a piece of cement crashed to the ground on the spot they had recently been standing on.

"What time is it?" Sonic suddenly burst out asking as they made their way through the grass of their way to the village.

"5:30PM, why?"

Sonic nearly dropped Amy right there and then.

"DANG IT!"

**UGGH! I HATE THIS CHAPTER.**

**No seriously, I want it to DIE.**

**I mean, of course I'm ecstatic that I actually finished this chapter quickly (if you call a week and a half quick…which I do), but I just DESPISE how it turned out. I am TERRIBLE at fighting scenes and I am HORRIBLE at dramatic scenes and I am UNFORGIVABLE at kissing scenes. **

**But I love how Sonic kicks Amy's dad's butt.**

**And I love how Amy kicks Eggman's butt.**

**And I love how Sonic ended up late for everything he had planned to do that day.**

**Heh. T-T **

**Review please! **

**If I have a bad experience at Girls Camp, coming home to a bunch of nice, encouraging reviews will DEFINITELY lift my sprits and inspire my will to write. **

**Soooo, yeah.**

**See you soon! **

**(Or in at least a months time, if you know what I mean *wink, wink* xD)**


	14. Le Author's Note

**...um...**

**Hey.**

**Before you say anything, yes I know I've been gone for a long time.**

**You: A LONG TIME?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A FRIGGIN' YEAR AND A HALF!**

**Yes. Well.**

**As you have probably already guessed, this story is on Hiatus.**

**Duh.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not finishing until Hazard Island is finished. I learned the hard way that trying to work on two long, hard stories at once was too much.<strong>

**Wow, I am having a lot of problems with this story, aren't I? This is the second author's note. I am a terrible writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUT ANYWAY. GETTING TO THE POINT.<strong>

**All I would like for you to do is do me a small favor, kay?**

**Hazard Island is almost done (WOO-HOO!), and I want to know something for when I come back to this story.**

**It's something that has been really bugging me.**

**...**

**Alright, here it is...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Shadow or Knuckles?**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know you guys are probably confused (or maybe not).<strong>

**All I'm asking is, how many of you guys are Shadouge Fans and how many are Knuxouge fans?**

**I'm seriously curious.**

**...thing is, I support both kinda equally, and so I'm not really sure which one to go with for this story.**

**...so, just...I dunno...vote...or something?**

**Yeah.**

**Kay.**

**Um.**

**I'm gonna go now.**

**Bye.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**VOTE!**


End file.
